<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then There Was You by heyitsaly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134456">Then There Was You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly'>heyitsaly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, occasional cursing, they will eventually come around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They never imagined their relationship to go beyond work. Heck, it wasn't even a friendship.</p><p>So what happens when suddenly they find a common goal, mutual enemy and the feeling of needing each other for other purposes than business? Something neither of them actually knew was possible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Chanyeol/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They Don't Know About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone seem to picture them as a couple from the fairy tail. Too bad they never know how it looks like backstage.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People can talk.</p><p>People can speculate.</p><p>But no matter how many articles, how many fanfics and gossips are made around them-</p><p>- the reality will always remain unchanged.</p><p>Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The venue was filled with jet set.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The elegant hall was decorated with beautiful lights, flowers and the jazz music resonated around the room. Long sparkling dresses, tailored tuxedos were creating a sea accompanied by loud conversations, laughs and champagne glasses. This year's party for the K&amp;B Financial Group was hosted to gain new supporters and create alliances that may come in handy in the future. The delegations from all over the world could be found in the crowd. USA, China, Russia, Spain, France, Germany and many more.</p><p> </p><p>The party seemed to go smoothly. Yet the stars of the show weren't present. </p><p> </p><p>"I've heard that they plan to take over Samsung." One of the fancy ladies gossiped with people around her. "I'm telling you, soon there won't be a single company in Korea that isn't theirs." Few laughs. Few eye rolls.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently there are some news that the CEOs will sign a contract with UNICEF. Talking about promoting literally everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"They are just kids. Hard to believe they actually run all of this by themselves."</p><p> </p><p>The main door on a first floor opened. Everyone turned their heads to the source of interruption. On top of the stairs, surrounded by bowing butlers, stood three figures. The first one were Mr. and Mrs. Kim. The male was in his 50s, the professionalism and class were screaming out of him. He hooked his arm with one of the ladies. She wasn't younger than 45 but with her looks she could easily pass as a 30 year old. She held her head up high with confidence as her long hair swayed with every move and a wide smile was glued her face. The couple's outfits were matched, both dressed in indigo.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way down, one of the young butlers approached the other women behind them and offered his hand to help her get down the stairs.The aura was different around her. In comparison to the Mrs. Kim, whose persona was like a graceful waves of an ocean hitting all gathered, hers was more like a burning fire. She was dressed in a black suit decorated with strong red patterns, single ruby brooch right above her heart. Her hair were short, barely covering her neck and the red lipstick was bringing attention to her face. Her gaze emanated intimidation, making everyone respect her. Alwayscollected, unshakeable Mrs. Bae Jin Kyung.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the founders of K&amp;B Financial Group, which for over 50 years has been providing commercial and investment services. It made its way to the top in the largest financial groups by value and market capitalization in South Korea. Now it's inherited by the 3rd generation of CEO's. The three made their way to the main floor and greeted everyone with a humble bow, thanking for coming to the event. The crowd welcomed them with an applause. After that, people started to wander around, searching. The grand door didn't close. All employees responsible for greeting guest remained on their positions and they all did 90 degree bow.</p><p> </p><p>Coming from the corridor behind the entrance, another couple was revealed. They looked much younger, probably in their late 20s. Their arms were intertwined as they approached the balcony. The young man had a serious look on his face and yet he looked like talking with him would be a privilege. His black suit fitted him perfectly, showing his athletics physique. Under the jacket, golden watch stood out, making his hands look expensive, attractive veins popping out. His black hair was styled and gelled out of his handsome face, showing his manly features. </p><p> </p><p>His female companion was no different in case of an appearance. Her height reached slightly above his shoulder, mostly because of the high heels she was wearing. She was dressed in a floor length white dress decorated with stones and feathers, making her look like a embodiment of a swan, matching her milky colored skin. Her dark brown hair reached her mid back, contrasting with the angelic glow. All Damiani accessories were shining in the brightness of lamps. Her face looked like it was sculptured by gods, she was that beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the stairs, they had a vibe of owning everything in the room but still staying moderate. People were amazed by their visuals and energy. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the band leader announced their arrival through the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>" Ladies and gentlemen. K&amp;B's presidents: <strong>Kim Junmyeon and Bae Joohyun.</strong>"</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>The party seemed to be more alive after that. Everyone now tried to somehow make their way into the conversation with the young CEO's. Some because of the business reasons, some for personal connections. Two women stood by the liquor cabinet, eyeing Junmyeon with dreamy expressions. </p><p> </p><p>"Just look at him. Rich, true gentlemen and he looks like a real prince above that." She took a shot. "If I weren't engaged I would probably make a move on him already."</p><p> </p><p>The other one nodded while Junmyeon elegantly covered his mouth from laughing. One of the female guests probably told him something funny. It gave them a chance to see his eye smile. "He is a full package but if I were him I would grew tired from all the attention. Look at the shameless way they are flirting with him. No class whatsoever."</p><p> </p><p>"You flirted with him."</p><p> </p><p>"Until he gave me clear signs that he's not interested. Besides..." She looked to the other side of the room and sipped on her wine. "I think I would have some serious competition."</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun threw her head back from laughter, keeping her lady-like posture at the same time. This French ambassador could easily pass a comedian."Bae-sama!" Another, much younger, kinda Yakuza looking, Japanese businessman interrupted her pleasant talk."Atsushi Hamada. We were discussing over the phone the creation of a new Tokyo bank network."</p><p> </p><p>She send him a warm smile. " Of course, I remember. I hope that convincing the real-estate owners was not difficult. I know from experience they are difficult to persuade.” She answered in fluent Japanese. The other ambassadors seemed impressed with her language skills.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. Everything went well. I mean, it's K&amp;B we are talking about. Only fools would refuse such offer." He said with confidence. Flirtatious kind of confidence. Joohyun noticed that but decided to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if that's the case, then I hope for a great collaboration that will bring all of us benefits. The development of our company is a great deal for us.”</p><p> </p><p>While she was talking, he took her hand and placed chivalric kiss on her hand."The pleasure is mine.'' His voice got deep and silky, followed by flirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I see, he's one of those. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he left, she let a quiet sign of relief. She felt calm until her eyes locked with Junmyeon's who was now ignoring what the random woman was trying to tell him. People passed them, but their eyes contact never broke. There was a weird tension between them, so it was hard to guess what was going on in their mind.</p><p> </p><p>The two women from earlier caught that.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, look at them. The way he looks at her. So intense. He probably is irritated that she lets other man flirt with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Agree. You know, people think that the only thing they share is company, but I think there are feeling involved too."  </p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>"I would like to thank everyone who honoured us with their presence today. As you know, K&amp;B is at its peak right now. It is thanks to your support and trust that we can continue our activities and serve our citizens. We are grateful that you show that it is necessary to unite, not divide." Junmyeon raised his glass to make a toast. His speech was awarded with a grand applause. On the side, his father joined and sent him look of approval. "Would you like to add something Joohyun-ssi?" </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun gladly took microphone from his hands, giving him small smile which he mimicked.</p><p> </p><p>"I would also like to thank all involved for help in organizing a fundraising for the Fantasy Kid's Hospital. We're honored to be part of it and the fact that we raised awareness means a lot to us. I'm glad to announce that we will also sponsor a charity event that will be held next month. We count on your support. Thank you once again." Joohyun caught the proud smile on her mother’s face</p><p> </p><p>Another applause. The couple continued to smile for photographers and the guests. Junmyeon grabbed Joohyun around the waist, then continued to wave for the cameras. Everyone were mesmerized by their hosts. Clapping, people started whispering to each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Not only beautiful face but also with beautiful soul. The chairman really found himself an angel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Imagine how powerful those two are. I'm waiting for their marriage announcement."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I envy her. Not all of us can capture such charismatic prince charming."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They truly look good together."</em>
</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"> </span> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>The ride home seemed peaceful. Seoul in the darkness; the city lights sparkle and comes to life. Colorful images of Han River create an illusion of rainbow waterfall. The stars were shining brightly tonight in company of a full moon. Junmyeon was tapping on the surface of the backseat. He was looking at the passing cars on the bridge. He wanted nothing more than take a hot shower and call it a night. His calm thoughts were interrupted by a female voice beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you tried to convince the Nature Republic vice-president to collaborate on the next campaign."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon sinked comfortable into the seat with a stoic expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I did. They will contact us in a few days. They will also assist with media patronage.” He didn't even bother to look at her. She did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job. Oh, and by the way,-" They eyes met. "-next time you grab me in a place you shouldn't, I'll make sure to dig my heels so hard into you foot, that your eyes will pop out." She answered with the fakest smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, it was nice while it lasted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laughed in amusement. " Oh, you know how to bring joy to my life. I was especially happy when you left the room and didn’t bothered me with your presence for glorious 15 minutes. I honestly envy everyone who had a chance of not talking to you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I would agree with you but then we both would be wrong." She confessed flat out, brushing her hair behind the ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, to feel offended I should first value your opinion. Nice try though. I just feel sorry for that Japanese guys that I didn't manage to talk to them first. They had misfortune of listening to you and the shit that's coming out your mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun snorted. "Oh Myeonie." Junmyeon's eye twitched and he brushed his jaw in irritation. He hated that nickname. "Jealousy it's a very ugly thing. And so is you in anything you actually put on. Didn't know the Salvation Army had a clothes giveaway."</p><p> </p><p>Without answering he flicked her forehead hard, leaving a red mark. She whined in pain. As a response, she pinched his arm to the point where he let out a yelp. He grabbed handful of her hair and pulled in down. Next thing, she grabbed his tie and began to slightly choke him. He slapped her hands away, somehow managing to make her let go and instantly grabbed her in a headlock, as she tried to break free by elbowing him to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae was flickering his eyes between road and them in the mirror. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"One evening. I just wanted ONE evening away from it. I'm an assistant, they could at least spare me tortures this late at night…<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "</span></p><p> </p><p>Groans, squeaks and insults were coming form the backseat. Jongdae sighed and picked up the dark windshield separating the front seats to shield himself from this preschool behavior. <em>I knew putting them into one car was a mistake...</em> I<em> need a raise.</em></p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you. One day I will blow up and push her in front of the car. And you will help me hide the body." </p><p> </p><p>Sehun just let out a "hmm" while concentrating on hitting the billiard ball. When he missed the hole, Junmyeon finally got his attention. ”If we are being so open with each other, from all the things I wanted to do tonight, this conversation wasn't one of them." He accepted glass of whisky from his friend. They were now in Junmyeon's mansion. Oh Sehun, a heir to the one of the biggest development institutes, just wanted to spend some time with his friend, play pool, drink something stronger. Now he was forced to listen to his friend's rant about how much he hated Joohyun. Not that he wasn't used to that.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, the more time I have to spend with her, the more I realize why I'm on medication." Junmyeon sat on the next couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I bet Yixing will be thrilled for the next session with you." He plopped next to him. "Listen man, you have a tendency to present things bigger than they actually are, I guess that's part of your charm, but," He rested his arm around the cushions. " Have you ever wondered if your relationship with Joohyun is really how you want it to be?"</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon scoffed when Sehun used the word <em>relationship</em>.  "I don't know what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>"You’ve known each other since diapers, you've been working together for like, 9 years already, even before you inherited the company. You are both experts in your field, you both have traits that complete each other. So I'm asking, with pure curiosity of course, have you ever looked at her as an actual woman and not the object of hate and disgust?"</p><p>  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You guys couldn't even let it go for one ride? Now I'm feeling bad for not answering Jongdae's calls! This guy has a newborn baby at home, for Christ's sake!"</em></strong> Seulgi yelled at Joohyun through FaceTime. The female president was in the middle of drying her hair with towel. Apparently she needed a shower to wash Junmyeon's scent of herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, blame that dumbass! My mom literally forced us into going home in one car! I swear Seulgi, everytime we are in the same space, my brain sells are commiting suicide one by one." She threw herself on the velvet sheets on the king sized bed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"<em>Oh my god, you start again. Would you mind at least spare me the details on how much of a asshole my boss is in your opinion?</em>”</strong> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm your boss too!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"<em>To my inconvenience, unfortunately</em>.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pouted after being yelled at by her assistant. Sometimes she regrets letting Seulgi talk to her so comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I'm just tired. There were a lot of people today at the party and I had to deal with business talks with a big bunch. It didn’t help that His-fucking-Highness was too busy flirting with female models instead of focusing on the important matters."</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Okay. Did it bother you?”</strong></em> On the other side of the screen, Seulgi was laying on her couch trying to sort all documents she was supposed to deliver to the accounting department tommorow.</p><p> </p><p>" Of course, it bothered me!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So you're admitting it."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Joohyun sat up.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"That you finally saw president as a man?"</strong></em> Seulgi cocked her brow and rested her face on her palm, curious of her answer. There was a long pause before Joohyun burst out laughing.</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sehun observed his friend as he was trying to stop himself from laughing. He just implied that Junmyeon would ever consider looking at Joohyun as a woman. But judging by his reaction, that suggestion was off the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? With that..thing? Oh dude, you know how to make me laugh." Junmyeon wiped the tear that was trying to come out of his eye. ”What even makes you think that I would feel any sort of attraction towards her? She’s unapproachable!” He took a sip of his whisky in one go. Sehun just rolled his eyes but scooted closer and leaned a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"So you’re saying you are totally okay with her starting a relationships with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, there’s no guy on Earth that would be sane enough to get involved with her romantically. Secondly, I feel offended that you assume I would give a single damn about who she’s dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn't look so convinced.</p><p> </p><p><em>You give so many damns they are visible from space</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">          </span> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>“What?! Am I hearing correctly?” Joohyun was rolling in her purple, satin pajama on her bed trying to process the ridiculous question her assistant just asked. “Me? And that jerk? Seulgi, it’s like basing a relationship on <em>Beauty and The Beast</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>“Yeah, yours is more like Dumb and Dumber”</strong></em> The assistant muttered to herself, so her boss can’t hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Nothing.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun just couldn’t picture it. She and Junmyeon were on a rocky terms since they were 10. Just imagining them being anything other than business partners was weird and uncomfortable. She could vividly remember being pushed from the swing, fighting over the turn to ride a pony, competing in having better grades that then turned into competition of who would gain more business partners, pranks in the office and insults quarrels. On top of that, something inside her made her boil with irritation whenever she saw him and she was sure he felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“So, nothing? Not ever?”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Never was, isn’t and never will be.” Joohyun stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“And hypothetically, what if?”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Okay. I’m gonna say this once...”</p><p> </p><p> <strong> <em>»»————-　　————-««</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p>Sehun lower his head on a back of the couch, observing how ice cubes were dancing in his glass. Junmyeon was now by his large window, staring at the starry night behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hypothetically speaking, have it ever crossed your mind? Honestly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop drilling already.” Junmyeon was getting annoyed at this point. There was too much Joohyun talk for one evening. Considering that he had another long week of seeing her everyday in the office.</p><p> </p><p>“I said hypothetically, didn’t I? All I’m saying is that you two would make a nice couple. You work together in the same space, you see each other everyday. If I were you I wouldn’t cross the possibility of a romance.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon turned around and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen. I’m gonna say it once...”</p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">        </span> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>"If I ever fall in love with <strong>him</strong>, then that just will mean that I went crazy.”</p><p>"If I ever fall in love with <strong>her</strong>, then that just will mean that I went crazy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy Noisy Bizarre Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new day starts. </p><p>It's time to go to work. </p><p>New characters appear and the conflict is right around the corner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Describing building and interior design is really not my thing.</p><p>Starting from the next chapter, the main antagonist will be presented.</p><p>Till then, stay healthy, wash your hands and wait patiently for Suho's solo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The morning sun poured through the cracks in the blind and awaited entrance into Junmyeon's eyes.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Upon waking, he burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and with a slight groan, he put himself into the sitting position. His eyes were barely open, hair disheveled and flat and a big yawn escaped his mouth, just to return into pout. He remained intros state for like a good minute, then ruffled his hair and with a one swift movement he threw the silk covers away.</p><p> </p><p>What people don’t actually know about him, is that despite his profession and public behavior, he’s a huge nerd. Under his king sized bed, laid round Spiderman carpet. Bookshelves were decorated with Star Wars action figures, manga volumes and piles of comic books. Right next to his bed, was a framed picture of him and Ryan Reynolds, completed with an autograph from Deadpool himself.</p><p> </p><p>He did a quick stretch, pumping himself up. He glanced at his smart watch placed on a night stand. <em>6 AM. </em>Junmyeon started to head out of his bedroom but before he reached the door, he stopped in his tracks and moved few steps backwards. On a shelf, two big figurines, guarded by a massive Avengers:Endgame poster hanging on a wall. He put his hands into pockets of the pajama and stared at the characters.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Stark. Mr Parker. Hope you have pleasant day." His tone was totally serious, despite being a grown man and talking to the action figures of Iron Man and Spiderman. He saluted them proudly and finally then, he left the room. Call it a morning ritual.</p><p> </p><p>The man stumbled through the spiral corridors of his mansion, still half in his sleeping trance, into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and almost face platted into the fridge door, as he tried to grab a handle. The inside of the fridge was loaded with prepackaged food, made especially for him by his personal cook. He took a box with <em>BREAKFAST</em> written on it and noticed a water bottle filled with a yellow liquid. He grabbed it, rising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when do I drink lemonade?” He asked himself, a little bit disgusted. He turned the bottle around and saw a sticker attached to it with something written on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since you refuse to take regular pills, here’s your daily dose of Vitamin C. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yixing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon laughed a bit. As a personal psychatrist, Yixing allowed himself to butt in every aspects of Junmyeon’s life, including private talks on a cliche sofa and small reminders like this one. Not that young CEO didn’t appreciated that.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his coffee mug, didn’t added anything to it and ate his breakfast surrounded by the silence of his massive house. The only sounds were his mouth chewing and coffee mug gently hitting the table. That’s how he preferred his morning. Uninterrupted and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>After that, came a quick trade mill workout and cold shower. The final touch was picking his working outfit for a day. Today he chose a gray suit, decorated with a subtle white stripped pattern. It elegantly combined with a simple white shirt and classic black tie. His hair was gelled up to the side, with an extreme precision. He admired himself in a mirror, placing a smirk on his face. He pointed at his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>"Go get them, handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone in his dress pants started buzzing. Jongdae, his assistant just texted him that he arrived. With one last glance at the mirror, Junmyeon fixed his blazer and with confident step, made his way to the car.</p><p>»»————-　　————-««</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Joohyun disliked about her job (beside her co-president), it was waking up before the sun decided to set up. Thin sunlight squeezed itself though the white curtains, stinging the side of her face. A small whimper left her mouth and she hid herself under the covers. She might have stayed like this longer but her alarm had other plans and cruelly startled her with the blasting sound of <em>Thumbs Up</em> by Momoland.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the last time I let Seulgi pick the alarm sound…”</p><p> </p><p>The blanket flew across the bed and now she was annoyed. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face from under her hands. Blink, closing eyes, and blinking again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. After a while, she swung her legs, but felt no cold since her floor was mostly covered in fluffy carpet.The room was designed as if it was taken from a vintage French palace. The ceiling was embellished with a crystal chandelier, placing soft sparkles in furniture’s reflection. The dominating colors were light brown, cream and occasional pink. The bouquet with deep red roses was the only thing that distinguish itself from the whole decor. Everything screamed elegancy and femininity- just like her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun rubbed her knuckles into her eyes and tried to find her way into her messy hair, pulling it into messy ponytail. She came closer to the door leading to her balcony and stepped onto the yoga mat. Her stretching routine consisted of launches, bends, full splits and many other. After all her joints popped into the right places, she finally headed out of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing she did was turning on the electric teakettle shaped like Dumbo. She stepped on a plastic step to reach the top shelf with at least 20 different types of tea. Today she decided on classic green tea.Not wasting anymore time, she begun to prepare herself a breakfast. She put rice in a frying pan, adding seaweed, vegetables and mix of sauces. She also went rich on cheese as it melted into the dish. The smell hit her nostrils and she let out a happy sounds. Her eating habits would surprise many people- diet was a no no in her book, thanks to the great metabolism and effective exercises. Good food and energetic Spotify playlist were the only thing she need to happily start her day.</p><p> </p><p>Next was the beauty routine. Her dressing table was covered under the bottles of moisturizers, bb creams and toners, alongside the purple vanity case. Her delicate hands payed extra attention to every bit of her baby-like face. She put on light makeup which still made her features pop. She let her long, dark brown hair down, styling them in subtle waves. She made her way to the grand, white wardrobe. Today she picked white, satin dress with puffy sleeves. It wasn’t to tight but it still hugged her figure. The look was completed with a set of black diamond choker and emerald earrings.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun soothed the dress, checking herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she called Seulgi to pick her up. Passing through the grand hall, she stopped to look at the big photo gracing the living room. The black and white picture presented her and her parents. All laughing at something.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The man in the photo presented himself with bright smile, hugging two women on his sides. </span><em>All three looked really happy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Joohyun took one last glance, sad smile appeared on her face . Despite that, she grabbed her Miu Miu purse, leaving her house with a bittersweet feeling.</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The K&amp;B Finance Group had its headquarters in the centre of Seoul. The futuristic design was definitely eye-catching: massive glass windows, building’s edges going in different directions, since the previous owner was very art oriented.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Because of the early hour, people were coming one by one </span>inside.</p><p> </p><p>Two black cars drove up to the front door. At the same time, five men appeared, all in straight line. Jongdae came out of the first car and walked to the passenger door. Getting out, Junmyeon fixed his blazer and went towards the door without wasting time. Moments later, Joohyun joined him, leaving her assistant behind. All five uniformed man bowed to the presidents.</p><p> </p><p>The couple walked quickly through the main hall, Seulgi and Jongdae kepping up with them. Along the way, several employees said their "good morning", the interns did their over the top 90 degree bows and others were too busy to even acknowledge them. Both Junmyeon and Joohyun now stood in front of two elevator doors, waiting for it to open. The man looked side eyed at his associate. "Hello, Life Ruiner.” He remarked. The woman didn’t even bother to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, it’s only 8 AM. Your life doesn’t seem too ruined for me yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Now they both looked at each other. There was an invisible electric energy between their gazes but not in a good-chemistry way. As soon as the elevators came down side by side, the two run inside and started to push buttons.</p><p> </p><p>This was their daily routine. As pre-school as it sounds, these two would turn everything into competition.</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the top floor, the Finance Manager- Sooyung added a final touch to her makeup. Using a small mirror, she had to get disgustingly close to it not to make a mistake. Powder, mascara and eyebrow palette added more chaos to her already messy desk. The PR Specialist- Seungwan looked at her from her much more organized desk, sorting all sorts of files. Before she could ask the question on why Always Glamour Park Sooyoung was doing her makeup at work, Minseok- the Foreign Affairs Manager, stormed into the office, his tie half done and briefcase almost falling from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they here yet?” He asked, out of breath. His head went in different directions, looking for his two bosses.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet. You are good 2 minutes before them.” Seungwan comforted him and came back to sorting. Minseok plopped down onto his chair and wiped his face from forming sweat.</p><p> </p><p>"Rough night?” Sooyoung asked him teasingly, applying her red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny Sooyoung. I had to sit till late last night and make million phone calls with our shareholders in China. I’m pretty sure that by now even my dog can speak Chinese." He looked around the area. "Has anyone seen Jongin? He's never late.”</p><p> </p><p>"The last time I saw him, he was on a date in that new restaurant downtown. So he's either knocked up in bed suffering from hungover or the lady he brought home hasn't woken up yet and we know he's too nice to leave his house with one night stand in it." Seungwan noted surprising harsh and everyone noticed that. It was honestly no surprise as she held a small resentment toward him. That's what you get for being friends with his ex.</p><p> </p><p>The chat was interrupted by a message sound from her phone. Her eyes went wide. "Seulgi says the elevators went up!” She said half whispering.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you betting on today?” Sooyoung sounded excited as she swept all her belonging into the purse. If the CEO had their routine on competing who would get to the office first, then their employees created a tradition of putting bets on them every morning for their own entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kim. He won two days in a row so I'm putting my faith in him.” Minseokannounced confidently. The girls put their chances on Mrs. Bae. </p><p> </p><p>From the corridor, the sound of heels was heard. Joohyun walked fast, only nodding to her workers. They held their composure and bowed to her. A second later, Junmyeon stormed behind her, doing the same. The trio leaned to the side to see the verdict of today’s bet. Joohyun quickly opened the door to the office, and before Junmyeon could even grab the handle, the door was shut in his face. He straightened his tie and disappeared behind the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung hissed at the sight. "1:0 for Mrs. Bae for now." She fell dramatically into her chair. "You know what guys? They can hate each other, but I can't stop thinking about how great I would look at their wedding!”</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that suppose to be about the bride? And don't you have other things to worry about?" Seungwan asked, trying to crack the way Sooyoung's brain functioned.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re kidding? Their kids would be both beautiful and smart!” Minseok decided to join the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention imaginary.” New female voice joined in. Seulgi and Jongdae came out from behind the wall and then disappeared behind their own desk. With that, everyone could now start their day.</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Didn’t you see I was coming behind you?” Junmyeon asked clearly annoyed. He walked over to his grand desk. Joohyun looked over at him with a forced smile, setting her purse on her own desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I saw you. That’s why I slammed the door in your face.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at her remark. "That is some school girl attempt to get under my skin, but don’t trouble your cute empty head, I’ve already prepared myself for that.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? In what way exactly?” She asked nonchalantly</p><p> </p><p>Before she could ask further, she opened her computer and was immediately greeted with a character from some horror movie, full screen, screaming at her on max volume. Joohyun being a person easy to be scared, performed a natural reaction on falling from her chair onto the floor, with a ear piercing dolphin pitch. Junmyeon just watched that with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms over the chest. "This way to be precise.”</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole.” Joohyun muttered insults under her breath and collected herself from the floor. Now both of them took their seats, opposite to each other. Their office was styled to be very spacious yet everything was organized and neat. There were four black leather couches in the centre, bookshelves behind each desk and few expensive paintings. The window across the entrance covered the whole wall, giving panoramic view at Seoul. The day started as usual. Jongdae and Seulgi received their tasks for today and CEO’s spent the next 2 hours looking through documents, answering phone calls and shooting each other dirty looks from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Around 10:00, the intercom on Junmyeon’s desk started beeping. He pressed the button.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, Director Do came to visit.” Jongdae announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Let him in.” Junmyeon answered without looking up from his work.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, a short guy entered through the door. "Hello kids. You are remarkably well behaved this morning. Did the hell froze over?”</p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space">Do Kyungsoo. The executive director of K&amp;B Finance Group. The right hand of the main CEOs and third most important person in the company. K</span>nown for his harshness, which frightens new employees or interns even more than Junmyeon or Joohyun. Despite not being super tall, he graduated from judo school, so newcomers are often afraid to talk to him. Tactful, diligent and extremely intelligent, he shows his lighter nature only to those around him. People who know him know that his favourite hobby is cooking, he loves his dogs beyond everything and if he is allowed to, he could talk about his wife, Ji Hyun all day long.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know, but according to your attire I assume that someone died.” The man behind the desk pointed at his full black suit, tie and dress shirt. Black hair, glasses’s frames and shoes to match everything. "And I see you also forgot that you are 2 years younger than both me and the witch over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Joohyun showed him a middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, charming as always, that’s lovely.” Kyungsoo sat down heavily on one of the couches, stretching out his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren’t you suppose to have a meeting with the new interns?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don’t tell me about it. I was promised the finest interns chosen from the entrance exam. Half of them had piercing on their faces and rainbow instead of hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stood from her desk to grab a file from the shelf. "Have you ever heard about forms of self expression?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and I also expressed myself. I told them to leave, they were to ugly to look at.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun clicked her teeth, trying to look disappointed. "I will never understand how Ji Hyun puts up with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo raised his back from the cushion. "Excuse me! My wife is perfect in every way, there’s nothing she can handle. If she wanted to, she would kick my ass and I would probably thank her for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon left his desk and took a seat across his friend. "That's nice, Kyungsoo. The more you tell me, the more I think about following your footsteps and finding myself a wife. ”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun let out a mocking laugh. Two man looked at her in question. "Too bad you’re never gonna find one. And if you do, then I can recommend her a good ophthalmologist or a therapist.” She took place behind the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the girl that managed to scare off all her Tinder dates away.”</p><p> </p><p>She ignored the anger rising. "Wow, you’re as sharp as a marble.”</p><p> </p><p>"At least I don’t have a personality of a xylophone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looked back and forth at arguing couple, reminding himself that he should have already been used to that. "Am I the only one uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Next moment, Seulgi barged into the office holding a box. "Mr. Kim? The postman just delivered this.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Junmyeon suspicious. "I didn’t order anything. Is it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Her face remained unfazed. "Yes, but I don’t know what’s inside.” She handed him the box and left. Junmyeon studied it from all angles. It was heavier than it looked. Joohyun was now walking slowly around the room, waiting for him to open it. Like a predator hunting a prey. Her eyes were focused on him, she crossed her arms, slightly clenching her fist. She anticipated something and even Kyungsoo noticed that. He look at her and without saying anything, he asked with his eyes if she planned something. The only answer he received was a small smirk and her signalizing him to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The curiosity took the best of Junmyeon. He took the lid off and without even properly checking the the content of the box, he heard a silent click and next second he was hit with a decent portion of a whipping cream to the face.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo covered his mouth, trying not to giggle and Joohyun uncrossed her arm, satisfactory smile on her face. Joonmyeon stayed motionless, processing what just happened. White substance was in his eyebrows, dripping in pieces onto the floor (he managed to successfully save his pants from stains). The girl walked over to him handing him a napkin. "You look like you need it. You suddenly got pale.” And he aggressively took it from her. She leaned next to his ear.<em>"</em>This is for the computer earlier<em>”. </em>Her whisper made him flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'm gonna let you kids play in peace but please play nice.” Kyungsoo’s phone rang in his pocket. "Excuse me.” He went to the corner of the room, leaving the couple to the another staring contest.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you staring at, you witch?” Junmyeon wiped the remaining cream from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I simply admire anything that is able to cover that horrendous appearance of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>"Dickhead.” </p><p> </p><p>Insults would continue, but Kyungsoo returned, clutching his phone. "You! And you! I need you two to put your remaining braincells together for one minute and listen!” Kyungsoo interrupted in a rush. "We have a problem”</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of problem?” Joohyun asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"The PH Manager Son called. The Han Finance Corporation wants to open their new centre two weeks before us. Bastards want to sabotage us again. ”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon threw the napkin harshly on the table. They've been trying to open their new centre of education and culture for almost half a year now. Everything was well prepared. "Damn it. I’m sure it was-”</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Choi Min Soo</strong>.” Joohyun finished Junmyeon’s sentence through gritted teeth, her eyes burning with hate. All three exchanged firm glances and stormed out of the room, alarming the whole stuff present.</p><p> </p><p>The couple marched at the front with their subordinate keeping close distance behind them. What they didn’t know was that the meeting they were about to attend, would be the beginning of the bumpiest road they’ve ever had to face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything Stays In Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junmyeon and Joohyun finally meet with their match. </p><p>It's nice when family can get together. </p><p>But maybe not for everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The tension filling the corridor was visible to the naked eye.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Employees, staff and interns were getting out of the way of marching directors. The trio headed towards the conference room, preparing to begin negotiations with their biggest competition.The steam flew out of Joohyun's nose, and Junmyeon was clenching his fists. "You called them?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo cracked his neck bone, ready for the meeting. "Yes. They're waiting."</p><p> </p><p>Now they were standing in front of the big front door.With one push, Kyungsoo opened it, revealing 4 people sitting at the big round table. They were all old, not so young at least. Someone might have thought that they would beat many in terms of experience in the profession, but in reality, nothing could be further from the truth - the four of them were shaking their pants at the very sight of the K&amp;B CEOs, the sweat marks on their bald heads.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun and Junmyeon sat down in front of them, Kyungsoo close behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, let's get started." Joohyun said calmly, but in her voice one could hear irritation combined with threat. Turned out to be effective.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Bae, if it is about the centre, we're-"</p><p> </p><p>"You have shown a complete lack of professionalism and reason. You know what is the most important principle of fair play in this industry - if one company calls dibs on the event schedule, another company is obliged to organize its business later. Has something changed? Since when do financial marketing corporations show a lack of decency?" Junmyeon raised his voice slightly, trying to put pressure on the guests.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men, he started nervously browsing through the file until his hands were shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you don't understand! We had to take some steps!Our last stock market quotation-"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo interrupted him by raising his hand. "That's not an excuse. Director Lee, if I'm correct?" He opened his phone, looking through latest stock market results.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "</span>Your last stock market listing went up by 10% last month, and the company is in TOP 5. I see that may make people thrive for more but you are basically throwing yourself for a big fish, which is us- at 1st place. Weak move, if you ask me."</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was not favorable to the representatives of Han Corporation. It looked like they lacked arguments. They were like children caught in the act. One decided to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>"We know it doesn't look good, but we're in a business world that's sometimes unfavorable to one side and-" He didn't finish after he saw Joohyun's impassioned look at himself.Her purple manicured nails were quietly tapping on the table top, filling in the silence. The man gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"You're saying business is bad for you? I agree. There's always the one who gets to the top and the other has to chase him. Those who has to keep up, to your disadvantage, are you. Unlike you, we're in healthy competition with our competitors, we don't have any problems with the law, we're sympathetic to customers and we don't launder money. Our project was signed by the authorities as well as the developers a year ago and works on the center started 6 months ago. If you think it's so easy to push your games through - you're deeply mistaken."</p><p> </p><p>The door of the conference room opened and a new person entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>The man about 180 cm tall, around his 50s. His skin tone was darker than that of an average Korean, and his face was adorned with few wrinkles. Despite his elegant attire, his appearance and aura resembled more a mafia member than a serious entrepreneur.</p><p> </p><p>At his sight, every muscle in Joohyun's body suddenly froze. Her eyes became wide and her hand formed into a fist. Junmyeon noticed a change in his partner's attitude, carefully watching the newcomer himself.</p><p> </p><p>The man corrected his shirt collar and hid his hands behind his back, a cunning smile on his face. "I feel offended that you started the chit chat without me." His voice was rough, but not too low. He slowly came close to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Min Soo." Junmyeon pronounced that name through his clenched teeth, watching him pick a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Junmyeon! My boy, good to see you, too! I can see your cheeks got rounder. I'd advise you to stop eating at your parents' place, because soon the cameras won't recognize you."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was a little pressurized, but he decided to let go of this comment, knowing that this was the kind of game he had to predict.</p><p> </p><p>"We're in the workspace. I'd rather we stay on business terms."</p><p> </p><p>"Organized as always. I've known you since you were born, calling you a <em>Mr</em>. would be quite ridiculous..." Min Soo sat down in his chair, as if he was in his own home. His accomplices looked much more relaxed as he arrived, Joohyun picked it up with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scared dogs can't even think without their leader. I should have seen that coming.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo decided to join the discussion "President Choi. It's reasonable we clear up the misunderstanding with the opening of the centre."</p><p> </p><p>Choi Min Soo looked at him for a while, and then laughed like a plotting villain from children's fairy tales. The only thing that was missing was for him to start rubbing his hands ominously.</p><p> </p><p>"Do Kyungsoo. A loyal, threatening-looking cunnery walking after its owners wherever they tell him to." He flexed and clenched his wrinkled fingers. "But I don't blame you, boy. There has to be a loyal dog in every team." He stood up from the chair and sat on the table, sideways to the young couple and their friend. "And I don't see any misunderstanding. You're not the only financial company in this country. You just don't know enough to see how the business world works now. And they call me old fashioned. "</p><p> </p><p>Min Soo started circling around the table again, this time towards the presidents. "You're still playing in the paddling pool, where I've been swimming in the sea with sharks for 25 years." The idea lit up in his eyes. "Besides, if my memory is not mistaken, I could still argue about K&amp;B Group's shares. After all, it used to belong to me in part."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun remained silent, watching the man approaching her. Junmyeon looked at her at an angle of the eye, waiting for him to finally start talking. Then he remembered who she was dealing with and spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even a square meter of this building belongs to you anymore. Shares especially."</p><p> </p><p>Min Soo seemed to ignore the boy and his eyes fell on the girl sitting next to him, who tried to avoid his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun. My dear child. Why are you so quiet today? Knowing you, you'd have drag everybody down a long time ago. Should I feel special?" He made a joke with a fake smile. The girl raised her head and if a sight could kill, Min Soo would have been lying dead on the floor by now.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun got up from the chair, stabbing knives into him mentally. He was about good 30 centimeters taller than her, making him seem invincible comparing with a relatively small girl. </p><p> </p><p>"I always knew you were garbage. You steal and take someone else's credit. I remind you that you once got to the deep bottom because of it." The venom was pouring out of her words. Min Soo looked at her carefully looking for a way to make her lose her confidence with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, is this about the charity events you were planning to hold at the opening? That's why you're so mad and you're ruining your face with a frown?" There was pity in his voice. He reached for her face and before she could protest, he grabbed her chin and lifter it so she could look him in the eye. The act made Junmyeon and Kyungsoo freeze. "You took after your soft daddy. Naive idealist to the end. I guess it runs in family."</p><p> </p><p>"CHOI MIN SOO!" Junmyeon raised his voice, capturing the attention of all those gathered. "I think you've said enough. You forget you're in someone else's territory."</p><p> </p><p>He knew how delicate a matter was for Joohyun and even he wouldn't fall so low. Junmyeon took a few steps forward, but he stopped when he saw tears formed in his partner's eyes. But not a single one came out.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun only cried once in her life. At her father's funeral. Never again, no matter what. And even if, never at work.</p><p> </p><p>Min Soo saw it too and smirked. Letting go of girl's face he noticed that it made the younger boy's chest fall in relief. He called his employees and they slowly started to leave the room. But before he got to the door, he turned to the couple.</p><p> </p><p>"I advise you to grow some tough skin Joohyun, or you'll never survive in the animal world. And I think there are some things about to change.”</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>When the guests left, Kyungsoo went quickly to the office, calling a managers' meeting, leaving his superiors alone in the large conference room. When Joohyun wanted to leave, Junmyeon grabbed her by the wrist, a little harder than he would have wanted and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell do you want again, jackass? We have another meeting in a moment. I won't be late because of you."</p><p> </p><p>"What was that supposed to be?" Junmyeon asked roughly. Joohyun was trying to keep a neutral face.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Where did your sharp tongue go? Since when do you get speechless so easily? You know this guy wants to take advantage of every moment of weakness to get after us."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun decided not to answer. She couldn't find an explanation for her previous behavior. It was humiliating. She felt like she was being interrogated now. By a very unbearable cop. Junmyeon saw the conflict on her face and even for a moment he felt sorry for her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about your father's case again? Fine. I get it." He pulled her hand, turning her completely. "But you need to let it go eventually. You don't have any evidence that he was in any way involved and it won't help the company either."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looked at him outraged and hit his arm, effectively knocking him off her.</p><p> </p><p>"Evidence or not, I'll destroy that scum no matter what. He deserves it anyway. And no one, especially you, will tell me what to do."</p><p> </p><p>She left the room. Junmyeon was rubbing the place of impact, amazed by the girl's attitude.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stubborn woman. Nothing good will come of it.</em> </p><p> </p><p>They left for another meeting in hope to fix the mess that crashed on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Late. About four hours. Kim Jongin, you haven't fallen that low yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Behind the wall, Jongin spotted Sooyoung completing the papers alternating with a playing on the phone. Relief washed over him, one of the five is counted out. From a safe place he spotted, Seungwan who was just brewing coffee in the staff room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, sit there. You didn't see me here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Forging, Jongin was trying to sneak unnoticed to his desk at the window. His plan would have been perfect if Minseok hadn't shown up over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this some new kind of exercise?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin's heart jumped up to his throat and surprise threw him back, onto his butt. When he collected his briefcase from the floor, he fixed his tie and looked around to see if anyone, especially Seungwan, noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you can't do this to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? You're the one who comes late to work and makes a clown of yourself! So this time what? A hangover in the bushes or did you ask someone out in the middle of the week again? Because I doubt you've been sitting on a case you've been assigned to."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin's thoughts went back to that morning when he was sitting on his bed, waiting for his "acquaintance" to wake up after a " the night".</p><p> </p><p>Raised together with two sisters, Jongin never had problem with how to interact with women. In time, it became his greatest trademark. He was not a womanizer who throws girls out after an night spent. Despite his popularity, he was brought up as a gentleman who treats women with respect.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's why it was so difficult for him to get the one he cared about by his side.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to smile, but his shorter friend's eyes only made him more uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? I don't even want to know. Get back to work. Mr. Kim and Mrs. Bae are not back from the meeting yet so you might get lucky."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin just nodded like a scolded child. "Okay. Care to at least tell me who won the race against time today? I placed my money on President Kim last week.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't change the subject." Minseok whined irritated. "Mrs Bae won." </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p> </p><p>They both turned to their own desks just to almost collide with Seulgi behind them. Her hands were loaded with documents. Minseok watched with curiosity as these two could not now establish which one of them would go left and which one would go right. He also caught Seungwan looking at Jongin as if he was the biggest douchebag. He gave her a subtle signal that she save the lecture for later.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looked at the man in front of her, eyeing him from head to toe."This is the 3rd time you're late this week."</p><p> </p><p>His usually arranged hair were sticking out on one side, it was visible that he hadn't shaved in the morning, and his tie was curved. She battled with the need to fix it, but for two reasons she was unable to. First, her hands were fully loaded; second, she just couldn't brig herself to do it. Not anymore at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help with that?" Asked Jongin gently, pointing at the papers in her hands. His gaze was fixed on her, in dark eyes one could see the concern. Seulgi almost smiled. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing from you anymore." Her voice was harsh and bitter.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok decided to ease the atmosphere before everyone here dies of embarrassment and awkwardness. "Seulgi, any news of when the presidents will be back?</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare for the meeting in 15 minutes in Room 120. We have a lot of work to do so don't plan anything for the Friday night.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All the newest features were built into the house with no sentimentality for the old ways. The windows were large to let in maximum light, but fashioned so well that the home stayed warm in the winter time. Every line was clean and straight, the color scheme brown and silver. The roof line didn't peak in the centre as was the fashion in the previous decade, but instead sloped to the left. peaking a couple of meters from the edge. Inside was largely open plan, a floating stairway leading to the upper floor, and every floor was smooth polished concrete.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Junmyeon’s parents called him over for dinner, his stomach filled itself on thought how much food is gonna be on the table.And he wasn’t mistaken. Being used to the personal diet, the sight of all his favorite dishes from childhood in one place made him nauseous. </p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon sweetheart, I wish you would visit us more often. Soon I won’t be able to remember my own son.” Ji Soo expressed affecionately, hearts appearing in her eyes as her son send her a loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t worry mum. Having you I wouldn’t be concerned about my health too much. I have a good immune system after you.” He winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>His father, Dong Gun just rolled his eyes humorously seeing his wife in good mood. But he wouldn't let it stay for long since there was some things to be dicussed. And knowing Junmyeon, it had to be done now or he would leave under some poor excuse."Junmyeon. I’ve heard Min Soo payed you a visit today.”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere changed immediately. Ji Soo stopped drinking her wine and put it down angrily. "You always know how to spoil the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Dong Gun ignored her and again shifted his attention to his son, who sat straight and reassured him with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t worry, dad. He wanted to get under our skin, but nothing we can’t deal with. We aren’t gonna be put down that easily.” He tried his best to stay cool, despite bitter feeling of not being enough rising somewhere underneath.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you do have a plan how to solve this. You know me and your mom can help you if there’s a need.”</p><p> </p><p>"There is no need. You entrusted us with the company. I will treat this as an valuable experience.” Junmyeon announced fully straightened in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Good.” <em>Short answer. Typical for him.</em></p><p> </p><p>All three sit in silence until Ji Soo dropped her spoon in a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon?” She asked disturbed. Her son looked her in the eye, confused at sudden change in mood.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it mom?”</p><p> </p><p>"Is Joohyun okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon recalled today’s morning. The tears in her eyes, crack in her voice and anger when he tried to talk some sense into her. It was almost funny. She could be chatterbox if she wanted, usually when he didn’t want to listen to her voice. But after today’s encounter, he actually felt sorry for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The room was filled with so many funeral wreaths. On top of the coffin, picture of deceased Bae Baek Ho, with his granddad like smile, was the only one whose face wasn’t red and swollen from tears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Bae. I’m gonna miss you. But I’ll do what I can...to not let you down.” Junmyeon tried to be tough, trying his best not let the water leave his eyes. "I'm gonna try my best to do what you've asked me for."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saw Joohyun at the corner of his eye, standing few meters beside him, without makeup, dressed in black coat. Sunken cheeks and pale. Eyes without life. That was the image he never wished to see again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She’s fine. ”</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For Joohyun, meetings with her mother got more more complicated in a span of three years. Usually there's no brawls. There's no overkill. Just two women sit in one room and confine themselves to a few sentences in a conversation, if that's what you might call it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun entered her office, carrying a tray with tea cups. Her steps and gaze focused on Jin Kyung's silhouette by the wall shelf. The woman watched various statues and framed diplomas her daughter was gifted with over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Bae Jin Kyung was a phenomenal woman. If Junmyeon's mother, Jisoo, symbolized delicacy, Jin Kyung was power. Her step was always determined, her words sharp as a razor, and her eyes could scare many people away.</p><p> </p><p>One of the award caught her attention. Made of glass, round with ornaments. In the middle there was an inscription <em>For having an angel's heart, bringing happiness and joy. Kudos to Joohyun </em><em>Bae. UNICEF.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I heard about today's incident at the company."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's felt slightly anxious. She knew there was only one way this conversation go. "From who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo was kind enough. Diligent guy.I've always liked him. Though I won't hide, he could have done better, taking today's events into consideration." Jin Kyung commented without any emotions in her tone. She sat in one of the armchairs and took the teacup from the tray.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't blame him. I probably should have done something more." Joohyun sounded almost apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>Jin Hyun swirled her cup of tea staring at its contents. "Well obviously you should have. But I don't believe you would say anything useful, judging by your outburst. Behaving more like a teenager than respected CEO."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's head fell down. "It's Choi Min Soo we talk about." As the name left her lips, Jin Kyung stopped the cup from touching hers. "Too bad I just have to say what I think most of the time."</p><p> </p><p>"And why? Nobody wants that."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's face was filled with sadness. She should have expected such words from her mother. But it came as a new surprise every time, no matter how often such things happened to her. "What do you want, Mom? These days you don't visit me just for friendly chit chat."</p><p> </p><p>Jin Kyung looked at her daughter and lifted her eyebrow - in fact, it was the first change in her facial expressions that night. Could seriousness get any more serious?</p><p> </p><p>"You want my honest opinion? As you wish." She sipped her tea and put in back on a tray. Then he eyes bore hard intoner daughter's. "Your behavior is pathetic. You act as a tiger all the time, but when it really matters you turn into a mouse you always have been. You forget everything we taught you. You want me to think that your hatred towards Min Soo is what drives you? When you know that he is far more experienced than you and doesn't even see you as a competition?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun shrunk in her seat. "That’s not it-”</p><p> </p><p>"I’ve never understood why Baek Ho wanted you to take over the firm."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me neither. I've never wanted that in a first place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He would roll in his grave hearing that his only daughter wants to use his company for her own selfish reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>"Selfish?! He was dad’s rival for years-"</p><p> </p><p>Before answering, Jin Kyung stood up and made her way to the front door. Joohyun quickly ran after her.</p><p> </p><p>What upset her the most was fact that her mother didn’t even raise her voice. Her face was frozen. Like talking to a robot.</p><p> </p><p>Taking her coat, Jin Kyung looked at her daughter. "Look at yourself Joohyun. I won’t be always beside you. If you don’t learn how to be a rock that can’t be moved, then your life will be nothing but a struggle. And you will end up just like your father.”</p><p> </p><p>When she left, Joohyun slid down the nearest wall, pulling her legs close to her chest, closing herself in a bubble of self doubt and regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's Get Down To Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old memories came back.</p><p>New intern joins the squad.</p><p>Everyone prepare themselves for the next two moths of work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"What! Gunshot wound?! Which hospital?!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"What do you mean I can’t go there? I'm his daughter! Let me go!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"You’re lying! You’re doctors! You’re supposed to save people!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"No…he can’t be…DAD!”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun woke up with a shallow breathing, sweat forming on her forehead. She hands were grasping the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.When she calmed down after few seconds, she let out a heavy sigh. She rolled over and reached for her phone to check the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3:00 AM.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She ruffled her tangly hair and sat straight, staring at the wall. She reached into her top drawer in a night stand, looking for something in hurry. She found a small plastic box with sleeping pills. When she tried to have one, the box turned out to be empty. She angrily throw it on the floor."Damn it. Guess I’m not sleeping tonight.” She get up and made her way downstairs. The house was dark and silent- it made her partially mad. When she moved out from her parents, she didn’t think that living alone would be this overwhelmingly silent. Maybe buying house this big was a mistake. Maybe a small but expensive apartment would be enough? Those were questions she often asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>She threw herself on a couch, trying to distract herself by playing Candy Crush, fully aware of the fact that she should be preparing for work in about 4 hours. It didn’t work, cause she got bored really fast. She tried other things: workout, listening to whales noises and ASMR. Nothing worked.</p><p> </p><p>She ended on the floor, leaning over armchair. Her gaze caught the huge photo of her and her parents on the wall. A mocking smirk escaped her when she looked over at image of her mother, looking all smiles instead of the emotionless robot she had to deal with for the last 3 years. <em>Amazing how human’s attitude can drastically change.</em> Then she looked over at her father, Back Ho. Despite dark circles under his eyes, visible wrinkles, his face still radiated that warm energy and love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Daddy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baek Ho raised his head from his desk covered with books and found his 5 year old daughter in a door frame of his office. She was holding Dumbo plushie and pink blanket in her small hands, rubbing her big dark eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyunie? Why are you up?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The small girl didn’t say anything. Just dropped her head, clutching to her belongings. Her father looked at her softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Did you have a nightmare again?” He asked gently, walking over to her. She nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want papa to stay with you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t answer, but stick her arms to him, asking for embrace. He quickly caught that and pulled her into a warm hug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why didn’t you wake up mom? Our bedroom is closer to yours.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She was really tired today. She needs to sleep so she can play with me tomorrow!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baek Ho smiled and patted her black hair. His mind drifted back to the memory of his wife being buried underneath hundreds of pillows and stuffed animals as Joohyun danced around, pigtails waving around. "Okay, my little rabbit. Let’s get you back to bed. Maybe I can take you to Kims tomorrow so you can play with Junmyeon.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don’t wanna! He pulls my hair all the time and calls me a cabbage! I don’t wanna play with him.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baek Ho laughed at his daughter’s cute pout.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "You know what they say about boys teasing girls at that age?"</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t look at me like that dad.” With that, Joohyun stood up and returned to the couch, deciding on spending the rest go the night here. Alone, with insomnia and with a memory of a fatherly eyes burning into her.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she was still awake on the sofa, legs and arms crossed, hair sticking from her bun and dehydration slowly kicking in. She checked her phone. Normally she should be waking up in about 20 minutes. Her sleep deprived state was interrupted by a sound of steps coming from the main hall. She turned around and found Jongdae, already in his work attire, shuffling in a guest slippers.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Miss Bae!” He did 90 degree bow.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun blinked few times before adjusting her sight to the man that she least expected at this hour. In her house.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kim? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you but usually you accompany that poor excuse of a human. No offense.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed it off, being used to her insulting Junmyeon left and right. "Oh, he’s at his session with doctor Zhang. I assume you expected Seulgi but she had to visit the bank and the queue is quite long. So today I will drive you to work.”</p><p> </p><p>"But your work hours start later today. You shouldn’t have wake up earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smiled widely with a small bow. "Mrs. Bae, it is my responsibility to look after both of my superiors. Beside, you forgot I have a newborn at home so sleep concept is now foreign to me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You poor guy, you’re too good for us and we don’t deserve you. I’m gonna beat Junmyeon with a bat to give you rise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But Mrs. Bae.” Jongdae added, as she stood up to go upstairs. "You don’t look so well. Rough night?”</p><p> </p><p>She caught her reflection in a closest mirror. Dry skin, dark circles, crumpled sweats and blouse. "Yeah. I guess you can say that.”</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you feel about that?” Yixing voice seemed monotone and bored as he recited the cliche line. The design of his room didn’t help. Lots of exotic plants, painting of landscapes, mint mist created the atmosphere of a dojo, making him sleepy. Yixing’s gaze landed on Junmyeon who was sprawled on the couch, facing the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling you haven’t listened to me for the last hour.” Junmyeon noted, his eyes closed and voice tone heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon I’ve been listening to you for the last five years. I can guess the color of your underwear without asking you about it. Judging by your constipated expression, it's navy blue today.” He adjusted his glasses. "Besides, if it wasn’t for the news about Choi Min Soo paying you a visit, this conversation would still rotate around your poor working habits or calling Miss Joohyun,” He checked his notes to quote. "a daft uptight beetle-headed, trashy ass gremlin.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do I at least get points for creativity?” Junmyeon peeked at his psychiatrist who had a look questioning his seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing has been his doctor for the last 5 years, ever since Jummyeon started thinking he might have depression from constant work. It was partially true, according to Yixing. After inheriting the business, Junmyeon started to take everything too seriously, staying up late, not eating or drinking healthy. If something went wrong, he put the whole blame on himself, which affected his mentality. The weight of the expectations was slowly crushing him. After various session he seemed to get better, much to everyone’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>However, he blamed the other half of his problem on his partner. According to Yixing, he was either super obsessed with her or he was just to dense to look at the things from different perspective. He once asked him if he knew why boys is preschool pull on girl's pigtails or call them names. Junmyeon's answer was that pigtails are easy to pull and girls are just hilariously dumb at that age. His suspicions were confirmed when he found out that Junmyeon's first interaction with the mentioned earlier Joohyun was to throw a water ballon at her.</p><p> </p><p>So in conclusion, bet his money on the second option.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, she will be completely useless if this garbage of a man gets to her head! I can’t afford that! Her normal existence is exhausting enough, now I have to deal with her mopping around?”</p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon, give her a break. She’s aware of her situation and she will obviously take your feeling into consideration.” Probably not, but Yixing knew agreeing with Junmyeon will only stoke his ego, which was by now visible from the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looked taken aback. He started giggling, causing Yixing to lift an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"My feelings? Into the consideration? Yixing, you’re talking about a women who once put glue in my shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>"If I remember correctly, she put glue into your shoes because you pored half of the salt cellar into her cereals. First year of high school, for a quick reminder.” Yixing argued. Junmyeon now looked defeated and buried himself into the couch, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>The session was coming to an end. Before Junmyeon could left the office, the psychiatrist caught up to him the last minute. "I almost forgot. Miss Joohyun asked to prescribe her sleeping pills. Be kind and give her these.” He requested and handled him small package. Junmyeon observed it with focus. The label said <strong>Extra strong. Overdosing is fatal</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did I do to deserve this?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To call himself nervous would be an understatement. The feeling was more of a gut squeezing. The higher floor the elevator reached, the more Chanyeol needed to wipe his hands onto his pants. When the elevator stopped with a beap, he jumped startled. The door opened. He adjusted his backpack and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>He walked around the corridor for a while before finding a large room with the sign <strong>MANAGERS</strong>. He walked inside and spotted few people sitting by their desks.He was quite lost so he didn’t notice approaching person behind him. As soon as he turned around, he crash with someone far smaller than him. Papers where flying before his eyes and there was a groan coming from the floor. He spotted a woman with blonde short hair, shaking her head. Fear went over him. First day of the internship and he already almost killed somebody. Panicked, he squatted down, trying to pick up scattered sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at him from under her bangs and waved her hand. "Easy, easy. It's all right. I should have watched where I was going." Her voice was quite deep, but sonorous at the same time. She laughed it off and gladly took his extended hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol still had fear in his eyes and started apologizing by doing 50 bows per second. His glasses almost fell off his nose, and his backpack bounced off his back with every bow. "Stop bowing already. I'm telling you, nothing happened." Her voice was more serious now.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"> "</span>What brings you here?Usually we don’t let children came here unless it’s a school trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tried to hide his laugh. He looked young but in reality he was 28 years old. He started shuffling through his backpack and took out scrambled piece of paper and offered it to the shorter girl. She examined it carefully, trying to read unreadable letters.</p><p> </p><p>"Park Chanyeol? You’re the new intern?”</p><p> </p><p>"Sure I am." His smile was getting so wide, he didn’t now if it was for good impression or the morning coffee with extra sugar started to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>"I was pretty sure Director Do send everyone home. What did you do to break the unbreakable wall that is Do Kyungsoo?”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he said that my face wasn’t as hideous as rest of the applicants. I think he was referring to the piercing. Also I tripped over a cable when I arrived late. I think he found that hilarious.” He giggled at his recollection. </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sounds like something he would do.” She coughed. "So, who is your supervisor?”</p><p> </p><p>"I was told I should look for the PR manager.” When he said that, Seungwan crossed her arms and waited with a smirk on her lips as he tried to recall the name. "I believe the name was..San? Sun? Or-"</p><p> </p><p>"Son Seungwan.” She stuck out her hand out.” I hope for the great teamwork Mr. Park.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on his face was priceless. Something between shock, confusion and relief. He gladly took her hand in his both with a shy smile. Their eyes were locked together. Hers was like so round, eyelashes gently tapping her rosy cheek. Her nose was very elegantly straight and her cheeks were a little bit chubbier making her look very cute. He was pretty sure his hands were so sweaty she could actually slip form them. He was looking at her a little bit longer than it was appropriate. She noticed that and took her hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone started buzzing. She read the text and her mouth got shaped in a letter O. "Sorry Chanyeol, but I had to leave you for a while. I need to attend a meeting, but as soon as get back I will fill you in!”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed her file and identification card and took off. "You can wait at my desk!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>When she disappeared behind the elevator door, Chanyeol waved hesitantly and then proceed to find her desk. He noticed one with hundreds of blue sticky notes and a hamster shaped computer mouse. Oh, and a name tag that literally said <em>Son Seungwan- PR Department,</em> of course. He took a seat in her spinning chair, trying to make himself comfortable. In his mind appeared the image of that small woman, with short blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. She’s really pretty. Working might as well be enjoyable.” He blushed, cursing at himself for embarrassing himself in front of his extremely cute supervisor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon arrived at the meeting room 20 minutes earlier than usual. Today the team will gonna discuss the final plan. All this mess made his head hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, pest. You look older than usual.” Female voice rang through the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that’s why my head hurts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's just you, Joohyun. I’ve noticed that birds suddenly stopped singing. But if you are here, who’s guarding Hades?” His mocking went unnoticed when a cup from Starbucks hit the table surface. He took it with interest and sniffed it.</p><p> </p><p>"My favorite coffee.” He looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you and what did you do with the original devil incarnate?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looked unamused. "Don’t flatter yourself. Your assistant gave me a ride and bought coffee so you won’t get grumpy during meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he did.”</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later, the room got filled with with the managers, directors and assistants. Soon, all seats were taken and the discussion began. Junmyeon and Joohyun were constantly passing each other as they wandered in front of the multimedia presentation.</p><p> </p><p>"Works on the building, garden and closest area will now be shortened by the need to speed up the opening. To do this, we signed a contract with Oh Building to increase efficiency. They will cover the most difficult expanses and hire more constructors. The interior design team will have their meeting this Monday. In case of. any question, feel free to contact them. That solves the technical side of the challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Junmyeon spoke differed from his usual tone. This time his voce got deeper, throwing informations without a hint of stuttering. He stood tall, playing with the pointer and putting red dot on various parts of the statistics on the big screen.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was no different. She observed the way her partner explained the architectonic and developmental design aspects of construction with maximum focus.</p><p> </p><p>When it comes to work, both Junmyeon and Joohyun<span class="Apple-converted-space"> were extremely diligent, something many people speculated was the only thing they had in common. Whatever those around them thought of them, if the business were threatened or needed improved, they made sure no mistakes were made on the way and they treated meticulously and consistently the cases of slacking off or lack of </span>subordination. A lot of people in the company were actually afraid of them. </p><p> </p><p>"The only thing causing issues is the case of the attractions. We’ve had everything planned but with the changes in the schedule, a lot of artists and celebrities invited had to turn down the invitations.” Joohyun was wandering between gathered before she found the ball of fair blonde hair. "Miss Son, any suggestions from the PR Department?”</p><p> </p><p>Seugwan opened her tablet and cleared her throat. "We thought that maybe we can invite someone from abroad. Now is the hot season for Kpop artists’s comebacks and everyone is busy.” </p><p> </p><p>"Who do you have in mind?” Joohyun asked intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Seungwan look at her tablet and flicked her eyes between the screen and her supervisor, before exhaling with shouted eyes. "Byun Baekhyun. I think he very good rating and recognition for the last year after promoting in States. We’ve already contacted his manager and he said he will gladly participate.” She observed how Joohyun's faced went from astonished, to almost breaking a laugh to questioning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course that clown had to make his way into conversation. Should've have predict that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Bae. I’m sure he will agree. His your cousin after all.” People present started nodding, agreeing to the idea.</p><p> </p><p>He was her cousin, unfortunately. If God gifted Joohyun with beauty and business skills then Baekhyun got an incredible vocal range and charisma. Her uncle was taking him to the best Art School in Seoul and made him take piano lessons from the best. After having a successful debut in Korea, he got invited to collaborate with various artist in America from where his career sky rocketed. Inviting him seemed like a good plan from strategic point of view. If he refuses, they could’ve always convince him that he should do it for the family matters. There was just one thing Joohyun was skeptical about.</p><p> </p><p>Although he was awesomely talented and gifted artistically-</p><p> </p><p>He had a personality of a little shit with a stupidly wide grin and tendency to push people’s buttons. Especially hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Miss Bae" She heard the tease in his voice. "This is a great idea.” Junmyeon butted in with a serious face but Joohyun could see him mocking her behind his eyes. Of course- he knew Baekhyun, so he was aware of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't really object to the idea, unfortunately. "Sure. He will be a good addition. Seulgi, arrange an online meeting.” Joohyun gave in and waved her hand, but clenching the other one behind her back. "Miss Park, how are we standing with the finances for the whole event for now?”</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung was typing furiously on her laptop, probably trying to put all the data into Excel at once. "Getting close to the 2 167 740 000,00 which is 2 million USD.”</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Mr. Kim, did you speak with the The Madrid Art Centre about the exhibition and auction?” Junmyeon turned his attention to Xiumin sitting close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir! Everything should arrive about month before the official opening.” Jongin gave his boss a thumb up. Junmyeon, not wanting to appear as a easy-going in front of his employees, made a small thumb sign and showed him a awkward but approving smile. Joohyun saw that and scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"As far as everything is going well, I'd like to point out that we still have to convince the 5 shareholders to invest in the company after the postponement." Kyungsoo threw in, switching slides one by one. "The second thing, merchandising. Our main booth company has withdrawn after the shift."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon wrinkled his forehead. Kyungsoo was right. While cultural attractions have the greatest support, the money from the auction goes to charity. Souvenir stalls bring some of the biggest income for the company alone during the opening. These are not only gadgets but also clothes, designer accessories and others.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you suggest director?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo locked his eyes first with Joohyun and started suggestively sending her strange visual signals towards Junmyeon. After a minute of strange charades, Joohyun finally caught on and tried to stop herself from laughing or saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looked at them like they were crazy. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo loosened his tie and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I just happened to be on the line with London yesterday and so..."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon's eyes were shaking and his body was stiff.He looked at Kyungsoo murderously. Dark "No way." was the only thing he coughed out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beneficial for the event-"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p> </p><p>The whole room was looking at the director and the president and their strange exchange. Joohyun got hold of her head and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin raised his hand, "Excuse me. Speaking of London, are we talking about...?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's... exactly what we're talking about." Joohyun answered him, slightly upset by the president's behavior. She approached Junmyeon who, despite standing still with his hands in his pockets, looked like he was about to throw himself at Kyungsoo at any moment. "President, we must agree. It's a good deal. I'm sure everyone will be really happy about having such well known brand at the opening." Joohyun tried to sound polite around people. Then she leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "So grow pair of balls and let it go."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He knew she was right, but he'd sooner jump out the window than admit it. His glare shifted to her. "If I ever end up with you on a desert island, I'll give you to the natives for coconuts without hesitation." He whispered through his clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun fake smiled and hit him slightly in the back. "I wonder how you'll do it if I drown you first."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon put his hands on the table and looked at his team. "Let's do it. We have a lot to do. I count on you all. We can end this meeting here."</p><p> </p><p>They chanted group <em>Fighting!</em> and started collecting their stuff. Junmyeon went out towards the spacious balcony to get some air. Before exiting with the rest of the people, Joohyun noticed his silhouette and the way his shoulders seemed tense from behind. She approached the balcony doors and leaned over the frame.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever she thought about Junmyeon’s personality, as a woman, she couldn’t deny that he was indeed well built. His shoulders were broad, making his suit laying on him perfectly. She could add something about his side profile, but her face got gloomy when she saw smoke coming from his front.</p><p> </p><p><em>You’ve got to be kidding me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She marched in his direction and before he could react, she snatched the cigarette from his hand, throw it on the floor and stepped on it.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell Joohyun?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yixing forbid you from smoking!”</p><p> </p><p>"You never had a problem with it before. Did something melted your stone rotten heart?”</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t make me laugh. I know you smoke whenever you have a chance. I will wait for a day your pretty teeth will finally turn yellow and no dentist will help you with." She pouted, forgetting that she was suppose to look and sound intimidating. "Besides, you know I hate smokers so you do it on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Junmyeon rolled his eyes, kicking himself mentally for that comment, knowing she's on medication to even sleep. Embarrassed, he decided to watch the city skyline instead. Sun was shining brightly today, without a single cloud. The only thing disturbing the peace was a weak wind.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you have to call <em>her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don’t know that? I’ll do whatever it takes for K&amp;B to succeed. It’s just…she’s so unbearable.” He scratched the back of his neck and threw his hand in the air, startling Joohyun. "No wonder she's friends with you. You two have the same mental instability.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun scoffed offended. "She’s your sister! Not my fault you are too stupid to tame your own sibling. Younger by 9 years dare I remind you. Besides, if she has any beef with you, blame yourself. The last time she saw you, you messed up her date with that young rapper.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and she broke my nose in exchange!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them. Wind gently moved Joohyun’s long hair and Junmyeon’s blazer. They both stared forward already imagining how much of a work awaits them Whatever it is dealing with family members, planning the failure of Choi Min Soo or preparing themselves for the 2 months of exhausting hell. Now, the two of them had to work as a team more than ever. They only hoped they won’t kill each other in the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chanyeol gets accustomed to his work environment.</p><p>Junmyeon faces a dilemma.</p><p>Joohyun gets herself a valuable friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess who's back? back again :)<br/>uni kicked my ass but I kicked it back and now I'm free!!! Hooray!!!<br/>the first part was sooo fun to write. I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Seulgi was incredibly lucky to be able to make friends with Joohyun, despite their assistant-boss relationship.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>This allowed her to talk about her problems or make a a fitting work schedule without any fear of her own boss. Everything in order to put on her best performance. Anyone who knew Joohyun could easily tell that she did not have many close friends outside the office. From the moment she took over the company in her mid 20s, alongside Mr. Kim, work became her life's goal, so there was no room for socializing. Seulgi felt sorry for her watching her constantly pulling all nighters, stressing over arguments with Junmyeon and finding her in he common room, looking depressingly through the windows. One day, out of boldness, she invited her for a drink, not taking no for an asnwer. After letting Joohyun pour all her regrets and blues over a glass of soju and drowning tears in a bowl of tteokbokki, the two of them became close friends.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this did not change the fact that at critical moments, Seulgi was forced to triple her efforts and she would have done it well if it wasn’t for this <strong>Fucking!</strong><span class="Apple-converted-space"> (kick) </span><strong>Broken!</strong> <span class="Apple-converted-space"> (kick) </span><strong>Photocopier! </strong>(kick).</p><p> </p><p>Why did the photocopier decide to break down today, of all days? When you need to print invitations, copies of contracts and order confirmations? Seulgi was angrily growling and kicked the machine in fury.</p><p> </p><p>The moment it was decided to postpone the opening of the centre, she had to increase the speed of her work and work at higher revolutions, and this was only the first day. Over the last 4 years of working at K&amp;B, her multitasking skills improved, but even that didn't prepare her for sleepless nights at the office with a McDonald's take-outs behind the computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>She continued her breakdown on the machine until she felt a presence behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like it's out of ink.” She turned around, facing Jongin standing closely behind her.</p><p> </p><p>There was an upsetting silence between them. They were looking each other in the eye for a while. Seulgi's hands were leaning against the scanner, and she felt her teeth bite the inside of her cheek. Seeing her uneasiness, Jongin spun around and walked towards the binding machine.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. I'll let Jongdae know to order a backup." She babbled, trying to keep her distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea."</p><p> </p><p>The only sounds in the room now seemed to be hits on the phone screen and the binding machine working.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Seulgi?" Jongin called out instinctively as soon as he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor, announcing her exiting. Funny, he heard her doing it so many time, he should be used to it by now. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Seulgi turned slowly towards him and crossed her arms, waiting for his question. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Automatically, Jongin forgot what he wanted to say. Seulgi's hair was in delicate waves, falling on her shoulders. The black jacket was a perfect fit, not blocking her slender silhouette. Brown, sparkling eyes that once looked at him with affection.</p><p> </p><p>Now there was only irritation and hidden sadness in them.</p><p> </p><p>"As for yesterday morning, you know, when we ran into each other... I just wanted to say-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you forget already? I made myself clear that I don't expect anything from you." She's replied extremely harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you're thinking right now." Jongin cut himself into her sentence, clearly desperate. But it wasn't very impressive for Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi scoffed mockingly. "Congratulations if you think you can read my mind now. Even if you're right, it's not the first time this has happened. Not like I can do anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin massaged his neck, head hung low shame. Now it was even harder to look into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"If I hurt you in any way, just tell me." When he said that, he felt a wave of deja vu. </p><p> </p><p>All Seulgi could afford now was a bitter laugh. She fought her own facial muscles, knowing that if she cries now, he'll know for sure. All of a sudden, she had pictures in her head of the last three years. Fighting, slamming doors, words they later regretted.</p><p> </p><p>But that's the past. Bandage ripped off . Something she didn't want to go back to.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever happens in your life, I want you to spare me the details. If you want to know my opinion- I don't care. Don't tell me anything would change, because honestly, I don't think even you believe in that anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Before she left the room, she leaned against the doorframe and announced. "Let's not talk about things like that at work. I don't have time to have you on my mind every time you're late for because of a new chick you found in the bar."</p><p> </p><p>She left him alone. He watched her sit behind her desk, hiding behind a computer screen. Jongdae looked at her from behind his desk with a concern look on the face. She just simply waved him off. But when men looked their eyes together, it was unspoken confirmation of what may have hapened.</p><p> </p><p>She could have told him what she wanted. But Jongin looked into those eyes too many times not to know when she was suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when he was the cause of her sadness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> »»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>SLAM!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thick blue binder hit the wooden table."Here are the notes from the seminar on trend analysis and creation."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SLAM!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shinning red binder. "Those are international trades relations. I highlighted most important chapters for you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SLAM!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three notebooks with side notes barley staying inside. "Notes from the business ethics workshops."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan dusted her hands off while Chanyeol was trying to collect his dropped jaw from the floor. The sight of the pile of documents before him made his breakfast coming back up.</p><p> </p><p>"Is..is that all?" He tried to make his voice sound as calm as he could, despite the feeling of trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"For now yes." She smiled at him, blowing her bangs up with a pout. " By the way, how can you rate your Chinese?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehm...solid 7?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Make it 9 till next week.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just smiled through the pain. Despite Seungwan being very encouraging and positive, therefore extremely attractive, the amount of her requirements was galactic sized. Nothing prepared him for that. The only thing that kept him collected was a friendly pat on his back he received from the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the office was half peaceful, half chaotic. Everyone was too busy to talk about things different than event related. The energy seemed to be almost perfect if it wasn't for a crashing sound coming from the CEO's room. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Chanyeol asked startled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh boy, I hope it wasn't that ancient vase they got from the Japanese Prime Minister." Seungwan didn't sound a bit concerned. A little worried at best. Chanyeol thought it would be a shame to destroy that sounded so fancy.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. I believe it was a plant from the windowsill. It was hideous. I hope they got rid of it." New voice joined the conversation. Spinning on her chair, Sooyoung flipped her long black hair and rested her elbows on Seungwan's desk. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stared confused. "Is no one really concerned that something might have happened there? Maybe someone got hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung snorted at his comment. "Sweetie, whatever happens behind this door, is not our business. We can't interfere in someone's love life this openly. That would be rude" She poked his nose slowly and gently.</p><p> </p><p>His expression remained clueless, trying to piece together what she'd just said."Excuse me. Whose love life?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan just sighed, clearly disappointment in her friend antics to indulge the intern into her weird fantasies. "She believes the constant fights and throwing stuff in each other's direction is the way bosses show each other <em>affection </em>if there even is any. I believe people call it <em>tsundere</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung just threw her hands down, like a teenager throwing a tantrum. "I'm serious Wannie! I checked their blood types, Zodiac signs, their compatibility is out of this world. I even went to see a specialist in spirit energy. I mean, we all have our better and worse days, right? You remember their fight last month? They made up so fast after that! They are a proof positive that two seemingly completely different people can work out together. It’s beautiful, timely. It’s..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One month ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" IT"S BULLSHIT!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Glass of water ended up shattered against the wall. Good thing Joohyun stood good few meters away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Think for once outside the cramped little box! We have to maintain the budget if not increase it!</em>  <em>Think about the numbers! It's a simple math!” Yelling, Junmyeon's veins were were popping out of his neck as he grabbed his hair, close to pulling them out. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I showed you the business plan, I checked the goddamn Excel twice with Sooyoung and the numbers were correct, so stop shouting at me, you impulsive dickhead!" Joohyun rubbed her forehead trying to match the register of her voice to his.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am not impulsive! Or you know what? I rather be impulsive than timid as a fucking deer on a crossroad andfearing a risk my whole life!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not timid!" She screamed, turning away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? When was the last time you decided to do something worth the risk for a company?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She dramatically turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "I agreed to work with you! That's enough! And maybe you should look at once for a bigger picture? You're almost 30 and you act like a brat!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon's jaw dropped. "I AM 29 YEARS OLD FOR ANOTHER 10 MONTHS!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung melted in her chair with an <em>aww</em>. "I love seeing them together and I know love when I see one. She loves him-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I hate you! You're the most immature, pig-headed, self absorbed person I've ever met."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"-he loves her.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I hope someday one of those brats you love so much, will bite your hand off! You're the worst kind of know-it-all, most insecure woman I've ever met!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it's heartwarming!"</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung was so into her own fangirling world she didn’t noticed the disgusted faces behind her. Seungwan grabbed her head in shame, Chanyeol’s jaw had problems with pulling itself up from the floor and Minseok just stood behind them with a pure disgust on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear God, you need help.” Minseok blurted out but flinched when Sooyoung send daggers from her eyes at his comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! There’s nothing wrong in little fangirling.” She crossed her arms and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, when you do it like a sane person.” He turned fully to the new intern and grabbed his shoulder. "This lunatic would rather be single forever than giving up her shipping faze and actually found someone for herself.” He warned the boy without taking his eyes from clearly offended Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes, "Not my fault that love is hard to find.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly all gathered attention shifted to the copying room from where assistant Kang exited. She moved quite fast and she was visibly wiping something from her face. Inside the room, behind the blinds, stood Jongin, clearly bothered by something as he rubbed his eyes and stared at the girl who just left him alone in a small room. Sooyoung turned in her chair and pointed her thumb behind her. "You see what I mean? I would rather avoid that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was just sitting there, confused cause he didn’t recall introducing himself to the man behind the copy machine. "Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan only smirked which quickly changed into rather underwhelmed expression. She put her arm around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and it made him freeze on the spot, blushing visibly."This, my dear minion, is Kim Jongin, Sales Department Manager. Good at negotiations, marketing and his face is basically a key to our biggest sales.” She sunk into her chair but there was visible tension forming on her face. "He’s also a trash that makes fake promises and leaves girls heartbroken and vulnerable like it’s chewed up gum."</p><p> </p><p>Minseok gently patted her head as if to calm her down. "Calm down tiger. We leave him alone. The silent treatment from Seulgi makes him miserable enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol listened to his seniors around trying to wrap his head around everything that he heard.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "Sounds like you're not a fan." He referred to Seungwan. </span>Is this office full of people like this?</p><p> </p><p>The chatty atmosphere was interrupted when 5’8 man in a grey suit entered the corridor. He had his phone pressed to his ear, swinging his glasses in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>"No honey. I left the rice cakes in the fridge…No, you shouldn’t eat them with hot sauce….No, I’m not calling you chubby…I’m…I’m gonna call you back.”</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Director Do!” Seungwan rose from her seat and bowed respectfully. "How was the negotiations with the respective directors?”</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Son, they are already helping us out by being horrible and making us look better.” He adjusted his glasses. "Is president Kim in his office? I need to speak with him.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he’s there with president Bae!” Minseok joined in, equally joyful. Kyungsoo simply nodded, startled by the high energy they welcomed him with, but nothing he wasn't used to.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that’s just lovely. I might just walk in to prevent a murder.” He spared them once final look. "Keep doing your work. We count on all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole team did a 90 degree respect bow, almost like a salute to the captain. Chanyeol was in awe at the discipline that sparkled from them. He was new to this environment but judging by their behavior, Director Do radiated more intimidating feeling than even the infamous bickering CEOs.</p><p> </p><p>But honestly, he didn’t catch on his intimidation part just yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Director Do!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone present turned their heads in, confusion and shock written on each face, which Chanyeol didn’t really noticed. Smile was glued to his face as he stood up with his hands pressed to his sides. The smaller man turned around, his astigmatism making it difficult to identify the boy calling him, which made him look as if he was glaring angrily at him. He checked him from head to toe when it clicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you’re that clumsy rookie!” Kyungsoo snapped his fingers in realization. "Is there anything I can help you with?” His voice was deep, but at least there was a hint of genuine sympathy for the clueless intern.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just shot him toothy grin, proud of catching the attention of someone so highly positioned. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me chance to work here!” At his words Kyungsoo sent him shy thumb up.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted until Chanyeol decided to add something more.</p><p> </p><p>"And I hope you’re not struggling with indigestion like last week! I wish you good health!” He bowed intensely.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan, Sooyoung and Minseok stared at him with something in between being terrified and being in a state of a complete shock. Sooyoung covered her mouth trying to hide her amusement and urge to laugh. Minseok awkwardly turned his back to the rest, shooting his head in various directions and Seungwan painfully signed, thinking that she hadn’t had an intern for a day and she already had to think about taping his mouth with a duck tape.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his friendly persona, Kyungsoo was known to the other employees as someone similar to a drill sergeant. The managers saw him on multiple occasions punishing the company staff with methods one would call ancient or old fashioned. Everyone tried to stay on his good side to avoid his darker, sadistic attitude. He was able to curse, yell, smack and hunt down anyone, resulting in ass beating of the century.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why they all stood in this room with jaws on the floor, praying that the new one won’t feel the wrath of the director after shamelessly exposing him like that. The director himself just stood there confused and he had that nasty look on his face. He hid his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and raised his eyebrow at the newbie. The older employees did, in fact, saw the little vein forming on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was suffocating. Chanyeol just stood there with a smile, waiting for a reaction. The others decided not to look.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It’s okay now. Thank you for… the concern?”</p><p> </p><p>Fear turned to confusion. Everyone look at the two trying to figure out what just happened. No threats? No punishment? Did someone went back in time, stepped on the bug and changed the courses of the universe? Or was he just as confused as the rest?</p><p> </p><p>"No problem sir! Have a good day!” </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I’m just gonna… go… now.” Kyungsoo declared slowly, heading towards the big door.</p><p> </p><p>When he disappeared behind the corridor walls, the mangers let out a group sigh. Chanyeol just looked at them satisfied. "What happened with you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok grabbed his shoulder and tip toed to reach the boys eye level. "Dude, do you know what you've just did?”</p><p> </p><p>"Ehm, not exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>"</p><p>You just looked Death right in the eye!” He made dramatic fingers movements almost poking him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you’re talking about Director Do? He’s a nice guy. What? Is there something that I should know about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan patted his back and Sooyoung just started amazed. "You really have no fear kid.”</p><p> </p><p>"If talking to him should make me nervous then to be honest I was more stressed about passing my Chemistry exam in high school.” He replied nonchalantly. Minseok and Sooyoung gave up on filling him in details. He sat back in his chair and caught Seungwan looking at him with tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong?” He asked looked like a confused child. Seungwan just shook her head and patted his curly hair. The touch made his shoulders tense and cheeks blush. Again.</p><p> </p><p>"My congratulations, now we know that there's something you are better than us at."</p><p>
  <strong> »»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In her 29 years of living, Joohyun seen a lot of things. Some were terrifying, some incredibly stupid. But nothing brought more confusion and entertainment at the same time than watching Junmyeon fidgeting and panicking over small things. His known to public eye, cold professional persona was automatically thrown out of the window when slight inconvenience appeared before him. His perfectionist personality made him unable to not stress out about misspelled words in crosswords, old people blocking the lines in convenience stores and apparently, the same thing applied to calling his family member who he often described as a literal <em>spawn of Satan. </em>So it came as a no surprise to Joohyun that every comment she made towards him, worked as a skin itching trigger.</p><p> </p><p>Right now they were both looking at the puddle, spreading on a floor surrounded by small pieces of now broken glass.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon hovered his fist for a moment in the air, trying to stay calm. He lowered his hand and shot a glare towards his female partner. "You see? I made a mess because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun raised an eyebrow and her gaze shifted between the mess on the floor and him. "All I said was for you to calm your tits. Not my fault you’re acting like an idiot because you’re scared of a 21-year old.”</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Scared? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Junmyeon let a good dose of air out of his mouth and made big eyes."Besides, even if, can you blame me? This thing is literally the work of the devil! She makes me look pleasant. She makes you look decent.”</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, old man.” Junmyeon laugh bitterly at that comment. "Whatever beef you have with her, you can put this aside for a while. We need a contract with her agency, or else we'll be in deep shit, because <em>mister-mighty-president</em> over here didn't have the balls to ask his younger sister for a favor.” She was now nose to nose, jabbing him at the chest. Junmyeon pressed his lips into the firm line, avoiding her piercing gaze. He swatted her hand away and turned to the window.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you’re so smart? If I remember correctly you weren’t so keen on calling your cousin either.” He reminded her, remembering the directors' meeting. She remained unfazed and only smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Jokes on you. He already agreed to participate.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s jaw hit the floor and anger slowly started to arise in him at his lack of proper remark or simple response. He lowered his hand and eventually decided to give up. There was only one thing left to ask. "Any requirements?”</p><p> </p><p>On Joohyun’s face appeared irritation. She cursed something quietly and exhaled. "Hotel room fridge to be filled with Coca Cola and jajangmyeon delivery on command.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon seemed conflicted at a small demand. Only because he knew Baekhyun."That’s all? That doesn’t fit somehow-"</p><p> </p><p>"A special bedding for his dog, embroidered in velvet with a heating system.”Joohyun cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that’s feasible. Still, I thought you would throw something bigger-„</p><p> </p><p>"And rare Cambodian gong in his dressing room.” She finished, slight embarrassment forming in shape of small blush on her cheeks. Junmyeon looked at her as if he lost all hope in humanity.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why would he need a rare Cambodian gong in his dressing room?”</p><p> </p><p>"Because he can.” They both felt the slight cringe.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t anything wrong with Byun Baekhyun. He was probably one of the most polite, well mannered and goofiest one out of all Joohyun’s relatives. Her mom, being his aunt, came from musically oriented family. It help the boy make a carrier for himself both in Korea and abroad. But when he decided to work in America, he quickly learned that wealth and humbleness were much more preferred in the eyes of the public. Despite having wealthy background, he made the decision on living in a small apartment in L.A and living comfortable but modestly, while money continued to accumulate in his account.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why, whenever he comes back home, he feels overwhelmed by his actual status from which he weaned himself out. This results in acting like a commoner who won a lottery and had the weirdest demands because he didn’t know what to do with all this money. He donated to a lot of charities alongside Joohyun, but it still didn’t help with this odd syndrome.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Kyungsoo peaking through the front door. The pair turned the head at the sound of door opening and spotted a small man lowering his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s awfully quiet in here again. I was betting on you two finally killing each other and sparing whole top office the daily drama, but then I thought on how boring working here would be if that actually happened.” Kyungsoo fixed his grey blazer and entered the room but stopped in front of water spilled and glassshattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, you’re here. You’re gonna convince him to call our savior while I’m gone.” She came to her desk and grabbed her purse.</p><p> </p><p>"And where do you think you’re going? We have a crisis here.” Junmyeon called after her before she could run away.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you have a crisis now. Director Do will gladly help you deal with it, right Kyungsoo?” She smiled sweetly at the guy and patted his shoulder. She pointed her pointing and middle fingers at Junmyeon as if to say <em>I’m watching you</em>. She was almost at the door when she slowly turned around and pointed at the floor. "And call a janitor to clean this before anyone comes in and think that you wet yourself out of fear. See ya.” And with that she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Two guys were silent for a moment. Trying to fill in the awkward atmosphere, Kyungsoo spoke up. "So… wanna hear how an intern just embarrassed me in frontof the other employees?’</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Why not?”</p><p>
  <strong> »»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone experiences such moments at least once in his life when they want something very much, but fate does not allow them to get it and puts obstacles on the way. Joohyun was facing such a dilemma, and her obstacle was in shape of five people in a line for coffee. The first person at the checkout counter apparently couldn't decide whether they preferred ice americano or ginger tea. The fact that a couple of people behind, a mother couldn't silence a crying child was also not helpful. In fact, it can't be called crying, more like a scream that hits the eardrums bluntly.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And as much as Joohyun loved children, she didn't have a patience to listen to that all day.</span></p><p> </p><p>This day didn't start well for Joohyun, and with a possible moment of rest she couldn't even take a break. The opening of the centre was getting closer and closer, and at the same time the bills for the architects and builders who had to work overtime started to rise because their employers suddenly demanded a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>All this commotion gave her a headache, and she was also to blame. After all she threw that idea on the spot, without taking into consideration consequences. But the moment she saw Choi Min Soo again in that conference room, something overshadowed her common sense. It's hard to get her out of balance, but this man is a master at it, without even trying. Every time he appears in her life, weird hatred is awakened in her, the one that she doesn't give to anyone else. Even Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>The queue has shrunk and now Joohyun is standing in front of the counter, followed by the girl who probably ate sunshine instead of cereal for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, welcome to Starbucks! What would you like to order?"</p><p> </p><p>"One pink lemonade, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Can I get your name please?" She shot Joohyun a blinding smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun."</p><p> </p><p>She left the counter and leaned against the nearest column. At 10 a.m. in the middle of the week, the café was bustling with life. Mothers with children, guys in suits, high school fugitives. The noise and rumble didn't bother Joohyun one bit. She even liked to stay in places where life was bustling, as opposed to the stressful hustle and bustle she was exposed to when she entered her company building every day.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts would have flowed smoothly if it hadn't been for the message that had just arrived on her phone. Her mood immediately dropped when the contact ID showed user name "My worst nightmare".</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>My worst nightmare:</strong> "You went to Starbucks, right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Controlling the growing annoyance, Joohyun slowly started hitting the keyboard buttons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me:</strong> I went where you're not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>My worst Nightmare:</strong> "Whatever. Buy me Ice Americano. And a blueberry muffin."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Me:</strong> The only berry you're gonna get is this under your eye after I knock you out for being an asshole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl behind the counter called Joohyun to pick up the order.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>My worst nightmare:</strong> I don't know what your problem is, but I'm guessing it's hard to pronounce.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, I'll strangle him one day in his sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was so deep in thought that when she picked up the glass, she didn't notice the person behind her, and with too much twist and natural impact, half the content of the glass landed on the man's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The people around her fell silent, the workers died inside and the victim of Banana Smoothie stood with an O-shaped mouth, watching the liquid flow down his clothes. Joohyun, analyzing what had just happened, she felt the red attacking her cheeks and the embarrassment that was about to hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Great. You can kill me now God."</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon never had a problem with human interactions. He had mastered the art of negotiation, he was very convincing. He rarely had a bad temper, usually composed except when he really had a reason to lose his cool. 90% of this were caused by Joohyun, obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Now a self-confident businessman and theoretically perfect man was sitting there with his shoulder's tense, staring into his phone while, his thumb hovered over the green phone icon of a contact marked as <em>Pure Evil</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was crashing on the couch, watching the poor guy play the mental game of <em>call or not call?</em>. "How much longer will you keep staring at this screen? You'll have wrinkles and you'll go blind before you decide to make that call." Kyungsoo joked upon the sight of a pure confusion and inner battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Never kick a man while he’s on the ground. Procrastination is hard enough." Junmyeon murmured, eyes glued to the phone</p><p> </p><p>"Dude. Comparing that to all those monster you've made deals with, she's a kid. You're shitting yourself because of the kid." Kyungsoo pointed out annoyed, now sure anymore how to talk to that man.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not shitting myself! I'm about to ask someone for a favor and this someone who <strong>a)</strong> hates my guts, <strong>b)</strong> makes fun of everything I do or say and <strong>c)</strong> is an annoying little shit with a personality of a plastique bag. The only thing we have in common is that we came out of the same vagina!" Junmyeon started shouting before releasing there are people behind his door. He covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun, please don't speak about your dear mother in that way. She's a lovely woman, I didn't need to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. But seriously. I don’t know if I’m ready to face this kind of stress when God already throws so much on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo didn't know how to answer. As much as he liked and respected Junmyeon's family, Kim's sibling dilemmas were not on his head. All he had to do was put up with Junmyeon's and Joohyun's arguments on a daily basis. Enough is enough.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one who didn't know who Kim Yeri was. The only South Korean model who's been in all fashion magazines in Korea from age 10. At the age of 17, she moved to the UK to work with Alexander McQueen and since then, she has been a favourite of English, French and other major designers in the world. The young queen of Vouge covers has lived to see her own line of clothes and accessories- <em>Dear</em> <em>by Katy Kim</em>.Talented like her older brother, this 21 years oldruns her own business and despite young age, she's amazing at this. And that's what K&amp;B needs. Sponsorship, supply in the form of stalls with her products during the opening.</p><p> </p><p>But sadly, knowing his priorities, Junmyeon couldn't get rid of the vision when Yeri was teasing him as a child then playing an innocent angel in front of their parents. She was mischevious and could be really hard to deal with. Giving her enough sympathy as an older brother, he is aware of the fact that she sees him as an uptight, boring and impulsive bastard who can only command others, her in particular, only because he's the older, "the wiser" sibling. This is what created the biggest obstacle to overcome, to make peace.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun." Kyungsoo approached the desk and put his hand on the boss' shoulder. "I know Miss Kim is not your favorite person." Junmyeon scoffed at that. "But understand. You have to put that thing that bites you aside. I know it's not easy. But we need it. The company needs it."</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Junmyeon knew he was right. Family matters can't affect the company's interests. He agreed to this when he signed the K&amp;B Finaces Group succession papers. Now there was no Yeri the sister, it was the business woman Katy Kim.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'll call her." He said unenthusiastically but seriously this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy!" Kyungsoo patted him on the shoulder. "Now, that we have this settled, I'll run away. I have an appointment with my wife for lunch and I can't let my lady wait."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon smiled, seeing how his most intimidating co-worker was totally smitten and soft for the woman of his life. "Recommend her the champagne we drank at the last conference!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo stopped before he grabbed the handle, getting lost somewhere deep in his mind. "You know what? She told me she gave up drinking. Overnight, would you believe it?" He laughed it off. "Probably just another new diet. I'll never understand how women works." He was shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, used to women's weird ideas.</p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon looked at it differently. Something didn't sit right with him. "Ji Hyun? The wine lover stopped drinking? Don't tell me she told you to stop smoking too."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't wanna even talk about it. She hid all the boxes of Light 88 and won't tell me where. She says it's bad for <em>her</em>. It's strange, you know? In the last 10 years of being together, she hasn't even bothered. Why the sudden change?"</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon started to put the dots together, but they were just suspicions. "No more alcohol and no more cigarette smell. And it didn't occur to you that she could be--"</p><p> </p><p>"She's not." Kyungsoo didn't even wait to answer.</p><p> </p><p>That was quite straightforward, but there was probably no need to push it further. "Okay, okay. I'm just suggesting. No pressure." Junmyeon decided to leave the subject. After Kyungsoo left the office, Junmyeon was still playing with the phone. One side of his brain says <em>CALL</em>, the other <em>DON'T CALL</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But there are things that need to be done. This is one of them. And Kims are not cowards.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pressed the intercom. "Jongdae. Please, tell K Paradise that I want to talk with them."</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the business phone's screen brightened up and a foreign number came up. This time, he chose the green ANSWER button. On the other side was female, deep London accent. Probably her assistant.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning! This is Junmyeon Kim, president of K&amp;B Finance Group in Seoul, South Korea. I'd like to speak to Director Kim." Junmyeon introduced himself in perfect English. "I know she's busy, but it's very urgent. Please tell her her brother is on the phone. Thank you. I'll wait."</p><p> </p><p>When he heard the annoyed <em>what do you want?</em> in Korean, a thin shiver went down his spine. But there was no turning back. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi sis. Listen, it's going to be difficult for both of us, but I have to ask you a favor. It's very urgent."</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the CEO of a large company, Joohyun was more than once confronted with a situation where luck was not on her side and literal seconds saved her from total embarrassment.A slip of the tongue when reading a letter of congratulation in German in front of a hundred people at one of the most important events in Berlin. The uneven carpet at a press conference ended in a twisted ankle, but it took 4 hours before she could get to the ER. Once, a journalist decided that she and Junmyeon were a couple and the interview turned into a presentation of the art of evasive answers. But you can get out of any situation.</p><p> </p><p>Pouring a smoothie on this gentleman found its place on this list.</p><p> </p><p>The man was kind enough to turn the whole situation into a joke and when the crowd didn't know how to react, he happily said, "Nothing happened! I heard that pouring the drink brings luck." His charm worked, and everyone went back to their jobs.</p><p> </p><p>After probably the hundredth bow that Joohyun did, the man begged her gently that there was no need and offered to buy her a wasted smoothie. Reluctantly, Joohyun finally agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Once again, I'm very sorry. You didn't have to buy me anything, I'm the one who destroyed the shirt." Joohyun expressed with gulit still eating he up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly, it's just a T-shirt. Fortunately, I was on my way back from the gym, so I had something to change." The man said, finding a comfortable position in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun decided to take the opportunity as stranger glanced through the window and decided to look at him properly. For someone who had just left the gym, he looked more like he was preparing to walk on the runway. Although now he was notwearing the elegant white shirt that ended up as a victim of a banana smoothie, the black T-shirt from the gym was lying on him like on a mannequin. You can see immediately that he was well built and athletic, and the shirt additionally emphasized the attractive biceps.</p><p> </p><p>As for the face, he did not look like a Korean, even though he knew the language quite well. Fringes coming out of brown hair fell on his forehead, creating a neat composition with dark eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. The attention was drawn away from his face by the earrings in his ears which made it easy for him to pass as a Kpop idol. In conclusion, he was very handsome. Maybe not her type, but overall, handsome. Hot some may say.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the approaching awkward silence, Joohyun decided to fill it with something that would at least resemble a conversation. "So, if I may ask, what is the name of the victim of my unfortunate order?"</p><p> </p><p>The man in front had a quite contaigous laugh, which a little disagreed with his appearance. "Of course." He extended his hand towards the girl. "Jackson Wang.”</p><p> </p><p>The surname surprised Joohyun. "Oh! I'm kinda guessing but you're not Korean?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I came here from Hong Kong a few years ago to study, and as you can see, I stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>He had really pleasant voice. There was not even a hint of accent. You can hear that he has already spent some time here. "Studies. Let me guess something related to sport? I'm just assuming since you look quite athletic. Can be wrong of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, close. Actually I was supposed to pursue career in fencing and tumbling back home. But then I went through self discovery and I realized my passion for helping other people. So-?”</p><p> </p><p>"Military? Bodyguard? Police maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo." He did that finger guns gesture towards her and she let out her genuine laugh.</p><p> </p><p>For the most of the conversation, Jackson introduced himself more than a stranger probably should. When Joohyun asked him why he talks so much about himself if they don't know each other. He told her that, apart from the minor incident with the poured drink, she just looked like a good person. Bold reason to be honest. They talked for a good 20 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, how about you? Because I think I was talking too little."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Bae Joohyun." She did a bow while sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun? Very nice sounding name. Well, pretty name for pretty woman.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, stop it." She hoped the blush she felt wasn't noticeable. It's not like she felt any attraction towards Jackson, but it was nice hearing a complement that sounded genuine. She was used to businessman giving her flowers, complementing her beauty, but at the same time she knew half of it was fake or in order to gain something. Her employees were too scared of her to even hold a conversation, except maybe Seulgi and Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon of course would rather eat a worm than say she looks pretty. So it was a pleasant change.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I'm gonna guess what you do, okay?" She nodded at his proposition. "Cool! Let's see."</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her with focus but without making her uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go with some office job. You're dressed really smart and I also judge by your sitting position that you come from really strict and proper family.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was impressed. "Wow, you have an good eye when it comes to people.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm a detective for a reason." He looked proud with himself giving her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, it is an office job. I'm actually the president of the big company. Well, alongside my jerk of a partner.”</p><p> </p><p>"By the way you're framing that, I assume he's not someone you're fond of." He sipped his coffee, clearly engaged in what she was telling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't even get me started. I knew him practically my whole life, then I was forced to work with him and few years ago, due to some-" She paused for a second. "-complications, we inherited it together."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Probably not a good reason. You got all sad on the face. Sorry if I made you upset.”</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's okay. Not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched between them. There was a frown on Jackson's face she couldn't crack. Like something was bothering him. She was about to ask but he was faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen. If you don't mind me asking, what is your company's name?" He asked with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun didn't like the direction this was going but him going form super chilly and smiley to this grim expression actually worried her. She decided to take a chance.</p><p> </p><p>"K&amp;B Finance Group.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson's face went blank. He was looking at her for a while, eyes showing something between shock and hurt. He sunk deep into the armchair, letting big amount of air from puffed up cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun didn't know how to react. She noticed him mumbling something under his nose, like connecting dots. She didn't hear much other than Bae Joohyun, K&amp;B and unfortunate complications. She was totally taken of guard when he stood up and did full 90 degree bow. It caught the attention of some people from the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down! What are you doing?" Joohyun tried to seat him, saving them from the eyes of the onlookers. When Jackson sat back under her requests, his gaze met her.</p><p> </p><p>He looked apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" She asked concerned. His eyes was glued to the floor now, his hand rubbing his forehead. He locked his eyes with her again, hurtful expression behind.</p><p> </p><p>"3 years ago, when I was still a rookie, I was assigned to my first case. It was a case of a very important businessman dying in weird circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun felt unpleasant shiver on her back. <em>I don't like this.</em></p><p> </p><p>"No witnesses. No murder weapon. No evidence or suspects. I wanted to help, but as a rookie, I had no power, although I had strong sense of justice and duty.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt sick. <em>Are nightmares of the past gonna plague me again?</em></p><p> </p><p>"I’ll never forget the sound of the sobbing when Bae Baek Ho was announced dead in the hospital when we got there. My supervisor went to talk with the family since I was too overwhelmed to look in the eyes of the broken daughter who just lost a parent.”</p><p> </p><p>A single tear escaped her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Bae. I was assigned for you father's death investigention. And now that I have the chance and the cased got closed.. I’m so sorry I failed you."<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He bowed to her in shame.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun duuuuun<br/>this is where the fun begins and surene feels are just around the corner :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Everybody Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joohyun and Junmyeon fight their own battles.</p><p>Sehun suffers.</p><p>Jongdae applies for being the next Dr. Phil.</p><p>Choi Min Soo declares a war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooooo! I finally finished the chapter!!!<br/>The long wait irritated me as well, believe me!</p><p>Anyway...ENJOY WHAT I PLANNED FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's been a long time since Junmyeon felt such a sense of fulfillment after a phone call.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The conversation lasted over 45 minutes, but in the end, he and Yeri came to something similar to a compromise. Of course, there were a few harmless, still insulting names and digging into the archives of embarrassing childhood memories they had on one another, but the final agreement was worth every single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>And it was this unambiguous agreement that surprised Junmyeon most. Of course, he was thrilled that there was light in the tunnel, but the fact that there was not much opposition from his sister, in fact, made him worried. She was never known as a person who gives way easily or does not benefit as much as possible to herself. It seemed even too easy for her to agree.</p><p> </p><p>But that's the thing to worry about later. Now, Junmyeon could swing around in his swivel chair in peace, the satisfaction growing in his chest. Now all he missed was a good coffee and a muffin he craved since this morning. He began to wonder if Joohyun would take his messages seriously at least once or if she would ignore him out of pure spite as usual. Knowing her, the second one was more realistic.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking deeply, Junmyeon didn't notice how the office door opened and Oh Sehun came in, carrying a briefcase and freshly grilled toast from a nearby stand, which unbalanced his professional attire. Seeing that his friend didn't even bother to notice him, a grimace appeared on his face. "Hey, you!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>The screaming clearly and effectively pulled the CEO out of his head and almost made him fall off the chair. He gave the newcomer a deadly glare. "Sehun, what the hell? I almost had a heart attack!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have a heart of stone. I doubt a heart attack is possible in your case." He answered coldly, but he didn't hesitate to throw in a mocking smirk to complete a cocky insult.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, ha. Very funny. Your jokes are getting better. I've got some advice for you, leave your dad's company and become a comedian."</p><p> </p><p>"You underestimate my talent, nothing new. But I'm not here to fool around, unfortunately. I brought you some approvals to sign. Builders really stepped up their game, but they need your signature for a few details about the finishing touches. I think you’ll be able to go for an inspection by the end of this week.” He put his briefcase on Joohyun's unoccupied desk and went to the other side to hand out the documents. He was close to lay down his toast on the table, if it weren't for the disgusted look he got from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon started to read the papers, paying special attention to requirements and warnings from main architect. "How does your dad put up with the mess we threw at him? Sometimes I forget that we charged him the most with this request.” He asked, without raising his eyes from the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chewed his sandwich and shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't seem to mind. He always says he's capable of making sacrifices if K&amp;B comes into business because he usually gets a good deal from it." He sat on his desk, now blocking natural light from the window, which bothered Junmyeon- his poor eyesight to be precise. "And now that I think about it, I should be the one to make sacrifices since I clearly organize and arrange everything. Now why do I feel like I got scammed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, do I have to remind you that you will actually run the company in the near future?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know that well. It was either that or becoming a priest like cousin."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you'd be a handsome priest."</p><p> </p><p>"I would be a sinfully hot priest and we both know that.” Now that’s a statement anyone would agree with. Even with that pun.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon quickly put his signature where it was needed and gave the papers to Sehun. The lack of caffeine was slowly starting to show signs and Sehun was quick to notice that. "Shouldn't you be on your third coffee? Your hands are starting to shake."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon rubbed his forehead and groaned. "I would have been if this witch had not thought about herself for once while going to Starbucks." He slammed his palm on the surface. "Well, where the hell is she anyway? She's been gone for almost an hour! I have to do everything again myself! How long can it take to buy coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>While Junmyeon was busy with cursing her existence, Sehun waged a small war inside himself. One thing was heavy on his soul and he wasn't sure if he should say it openly. On one hand, he guessed the reaction he might receive, but in depth, curiosity gave signs to see if there could be any change. Despite the expected scenario, Sehun decided to give it a chance. "Oh, that's interesting. Because it so happens that I passed by Starbucks and saw her sitting with… a <em>man</em>." He put special emphasis on the word <em>man</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun carefully watched the changes taking place in his friend. The first noticeable thing was the single vein that bursted on Junmyeon's forehead in combination with a slight fist closure that obstructed a fragment of his face. There was virtually no movement in his arms, as if they froze. His fingers moved very slowly, each slowly returning to form a fist and back. After a short pause, Sehun heard a deep breath in and out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please. Let it mean that there is hope for him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon lowered his hand from his face and looked at his friend with a look that barely resembled unbothered. "With a guy, you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. With a guy. Real male man. Masculine looking alpha male. And she looked really cozy too. She even smiled and I'm pretty sure it wasn’t, as if you would call it, <b>fake</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jun. You have a brain. Act like a man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon bit his lower lip, just nodding. He folded his arms in front of him and looked straight ahead with incredible seriousness. "And why should I care about that?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he was so close!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun whinced, trying to make it look like he got stabbed in the heart. Junmyeon didn't look so impressed. "Are you trying to imply something again? I told you to drop the subject.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again Sehun ran out of words for this complete lack of tact. "Did you listen to me at all? What I described to you is practically a date! Doesn't that annoy you? Even a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dude, I can't believe I'm saying that, but I'm begging you - think with your dick for once.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing I can be pissed about is that we're in a difficult situation, and instead of cleaning up the mess she caused, she deals with something completely different. You ask why I'm not pissed off that she was with some strange guy? The reason is that her existence is repulsive to me, always was and always will be, and I couldn't give two shits about who she dates or sees."</p><p> </p><p>At this point Sehun looked like he was done with this conversation. No matter how many times he tried, what methods he used, he never managed to make Junmyeon say something nice about Joohyun. Sehun would never give himself the title of a „shipper" (cause that belonged to Sooyoung obviously), but something about this two made it irresistible. According to Sehun and many other people, Joohyun is a really great girl - beautiful, intelligent, caring, funny. Most importantly - this is probably the only existing woman who would be able to withstand and subjugate an idiot like Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>For so many years, Sehun was forced to watch his friend being dumped by other women because they could never understand him and keep up with him or him rejecting possible candidates because of the difference in character or lack of common goals. No one will ever become younger than what they are now, and being raisedin Korean housholds, conversations about marriage were more onerous than watching that one uncle get drunk till unconsciousness at every family reunions.</p><p> </p><p>If arousing jealousy would be the first step to a new beginning, Sehun was ready to take on this risk - for his best friend and all in all, the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon is not easy one to break and that created the biggest obstacle. "You know what? Suddenly I lost my desire to talk to you. So I'm gonna leave you coldly, with your lonely, affection lacking life." And with that, he snatched the case from the desk, dramatically turned on his heel and marched towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon watched the performance with annoyance. "I know what you are trying to do and I warn you: we will die sooner than you will see the moment you are thinking about! So let it go!” He shouted to the disappearing figure.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun jerked the doorknob hard, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder and wished that at this moment, a piano would fall on Junmyeon’s head to knock some sense into him. "The only thing that dies right now is my sperm whenever I see a complete idiot like you! Keep that attitude and you'll die alone. And then you will admit that I was right." And with that, he slammed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Behind closed door, Sehun adjusted his jacket and loosened his tie because he felt hot from the whole argument. When he turned around, Seulgi and Jongdae eyes were locked on him in uncertainty, their desks opposite to the office of the presidents. Sehun looked away, slightly embarrased, but decided not to show it. "Hi, you two. Be a dear and make him coffee. He's getting cranky. I admire you for putting up with him 24/7. Goodbye.” Without waiting for an answer, he hurried toward the elevators, leaving assistants confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I swear, if fate won’t somehow unite them, then we officially failed as a humanity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun did not remember the last time she was so down and torn at the same time. In an instant, all internal demons returned, and all because of meeting someone who was directly involved in finding out the truth about what really happened that one evening.</p><p> </p><p>Moving slowly through the main floor, a million thoughts ran through her mind. Squeezing the strap of the bag, the conversation that had taken place quite recently, played in front of her eyes. The staff bowed to her in the corridor, but she was too deep in thought to even give them a second of attention. She reached the elevator with a heavy step, and when the door opened a group of people who was inside quickly emptied the interior, granted their boss a safe space.</p><p> </p><p>The road to the 10th floor itself was long on an empty mind. Staring at the buttons on the wall, Joohyun couldn't focus on anything but the memory of a policeman and their conversation in the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun didn't know what to say. She had just met someone who was somehow closely connected to her father's death and now stood in front of her in a perfect 90-degree, apologizing bow, attracting the attention of the others in the café. When it started to get uncomfortable for her, she tried to sit him down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a moment there was an uneasy silence. Jackson was unable to pull himself together to look into her eyes.She was no better either. It was hard for her to get any opinion out, the realization of the situation made her feel like she was surrounded by an invisible yet suffocating cloud.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackson's low, hoarse voice called her back to earth. "I'm ashamed, to be honest with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trying not to show her weakness in a public place, especially in front of a newly met person, Joohyun swallowed her saliva and held her guard. "Why do you say that?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jackson sucked up the air. "Because-I wish-, I feel like I could've done something. As far as I reach my memory back then and see you and Mr. Bae's wife broken on the hospital floor, I-" He pause for a moment, looking for the right words. "I realized I chose to work as a cop without knowing anything about it. When I joined, I was driven by a desire to help and protect people. However, I didn't realize how I would react when it came to looking at a broken civilian, how many more such sad images I would see in my career. I feel like I wasn't ready for that." He readjusted in his seat, interlocking his fingers together and rubbing them. "I've been thinking about it ever since that day. We've ended up with nothing. The investigation was annulled for lack of evidence and witnesses. We didn't bring President Bae justice. We didn't bring justice to your family. I deeply regretted I couldn't do anything."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun's face got a grimace. It's true, for over a year after her father's death, she cursed the police for closing the investigation and allowing the perpetrator to live a frivolous life without punishment. But now, looking at Jackson's broken down in front of her, she didn't think she should hold the grudge - especially if she knew he didn't have any influence on it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please, don't blame yourself. You said yourself that you were just starting out as a rookie. If those were orders from above, I can't blame you for that. It's not your fault."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The unpleasant atmosphere continued with the minutes on the clock. They both lost track of time, not even noticing how much time had passed. Jackson was still sitting there without a word. Joohyun was able to notice how thoughts went through his head, revealing themselves on his face. She peeked at her golden watch, almost an hour had passed. She should get back to work soon. But working at a time like this? When the burden of the past suddenly falls on your shoulders? The very thought of going back to the office and the first thing she'll hear is probably some kind of insult from Junmyeon was driving her into an even worse mood. On the other hand, the feeling that she left him with all the work with opening planning made her feel bad for herself.She collected herself to excuse herself, no matter how bad it would made her look. There was a mess she needed to settle out and some priorities needed to be put first. "Jackson, I'm sorry we had to met over such thing. But I really need to go now-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Miss Bae." Without rising his head, he called her name loudly, which made her startled. "I wanna make that up to you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean? You don't have to do anything for me, Jacks-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I want to. I won't be able to call myself a cop or a man if I just leave that slide, now that all of it came back.” His voice sounded now more desperate. He finally stood up from the chair and his stern eyes landed on her. "I will do my own investigation. I will dig up the truth."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now she was honestly anxious over his resolution. "No, I can't let you do that! I don't think you can even do that. What if you lose your job?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He smiled at her and patted her shoulder to calm her down. "Nothing's gonna happen. I promise. If that's the thing I need to do to finally find peace within myself and help both of us move on- then I'll do it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was only 2 floors left before she reach her office. Recalling that conversation made her head hurt. Joohyun leaned over the elevator’s door, closed her eyes and sighed. With one hand she was clutching the metal chain of her purse and with the other, she gripped the end of her white and yellow dress and gripped it tightly to release the frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"My God, what I got myself into?" She asked herself loudly before the elevator came to stop with the bing and the door opened, revealing the rush that that prevailed in the room. She decided to slip imperceptibly into her office in the hope that no one would jump to her with some important matter - especially when it was hard for her to focus on anything. Walking close to the wall and making the quietest possible steps, the office door was just behind the wall. Just a few steps and-</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, Hyun! Where have you been!?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi's voice was enough to make Joohyun lose her balance and if it weren't for the wall, she would have ended up with a bang on the floor. Her hair jumped in surprise with her, creating an artistic disorder on her head. She took a couple of deep breaths before her vision returned to normal. "My God, you scared me!”</p><p> </p><p>But Seulgi didn’t really cared about her state, knowing that this woman was scared of anything. "I scared you? You disappeared for like an hour, you haven’t answered any of my calls. How am I suppose to control this chaos when my boss is nowhere to be found? Stop worrying me!” She asked sharply, clearly not caring about the honorifics. Right know she was scolding her friend, not her supervisor.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it. She didn’t know if she was angry at herself or sad because of the event that just had place. Why does so may things were suddenly getting thrown at her? True, she initiated the whole mess with changing the date of the opening, she can admit that. But she also came to realization that if she had been more careful, she would not bump into Jackson and wouldn’t be tormented with the memories she was pretty sure she had control over. If only she did things differently. If she only thought things through. There was no one but her to blame.</p><p> </p><p>Without a good answer, she just sighed. "You’re right. I’m sorry. I lost the track of time, I’m sorry you and Jongdae had to deal with everything alone. I’m gonna go back to work now if I can, please." She responded with more misplaced voice than she originally intended. It caught Seulgi’s attention because she grabbed her shoulder before she could lay her hand on the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you don’t sound okay." She started to fix Joohyun’s hair that still were on her forehead. She palmed her temples and carefully examined her face, paying special attention to her eyes. "Have you been crying? And you look pale." She said concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun let out a chuckle. "Seulgi, I’m pale by nature."</p><p> </p><p>"True, but I’ve know you for some time and I know that puffiness is not something you usually have on your disgustingly pretty face.” She smoothed her hair, then put her hands on her cheeks and gently squeezed them, making her lips go cute-kiss-like way.</p><p> </p><p>That comment was enough to make Joohyun smile. One would think that there was some serious flirting aura between two girls, but it was more than that.</p><p> </p><p>The moment these two became friends, Seulgi took extra effort to make sure Joohyun always had someone beside her when sadness was threatening to step into her life. Especially after the previous president died, the small gestures of friendly affection helped in getting Joohyun back on the track. It took some time, but they eventually got there. In those moments, Seulgi wasn’t her assistant. She was her closest friend- a sister even. Warm hug, sometimes holding hands- it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>But even that didn’t help Joohyun with inner battle she had with herself. Should she tell her what happened with Jackson? She was sure that Seugi knew her point of view on this matter, but something blocked her from being honest. Was is embarrassment because she once again jumped into something too serious for her? Or maybe it was fear of another scolding? She already had her mother to remind her of what a failure she was.</p><p> </p><p>"If you wanna know-no, I’m not fine. But I also don’t want to talk about that right now. But I promise that I’ll tell you when I’m ready. Now it’s not the time. We have to much to work on, so my problems aren’t relevant right now.” For now, she’s going to say that much.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi didn’t look convinced, but a hiss she made signalized that decided to let it go for now. Joohyun felt relief. "Thank you Seulgi.” She moved her body towards the door but before she opened it, she turned to her friend once again. "And don’t forget that I’m your boss here! People are gonna think that I’m going soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi just waved her hand, unbothered by the threat. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go back to work. Your other half will get lonely.” She stuck her tongue at older girl.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun let out an annoyed whined. "Oh jeez, I forgot he exists for one second.” She fixed her dress and tried her best to straighten her back so she would appear more confident, even though in her mind there was this grey cloud that made her feel miserable. "He better not piss of this little tiger."</p><p> </p><p>She pressed the doorknob and before she entered she heard Seulgi saying <em>There’s no doubt about it </em>in humorous way.</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling like shit, she was glad that in those dark times, the sunshine named Kang Seulgi was there to cheer her up even a little bit.</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was aware of the fact that he had some issues.</p><p> </p><p>Does he act like an asshole sometimes? Sure, but so does many people. Is he too strict on others? Well, yeah, but he has to show everyone that his an authority here. Would some agree that he’sa workaholic who forgets that despite many of his perfect traits, he is still human? Oh, definitely. There was his therapist, his parents, his very narrowed down group of friends and even Joohyun- all of them somehow managed to notice that. But the issue that felt foreign to him, was jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Why should he feel jealous? He wasn’t jealous. There was nothing to feel jealous about to begin with. He doesn’t get jealous</p><p> </p><p>He only found out that a woman who has been thorn in his side for over 20 year now, met up with some random dude. Not that he was interested in who he was, why she decided on seeing h- THIS MEANT NOTHING!</p><p> </p><p>He hated her, she hated him. There's absolutely no reason for him to worry about what or who Joohyun is doing if it wasn't related to work. And it was, at least that's how he explained it. There's a matter to be taken care of, so going on some dates wasn't an option at that point.</p><p> </p><p>That's it. Nothing else. It's just a business matter. No feelings, that even don't exist, they don't play a role here. Just cold, selfless, common sense.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why, that weird warm sensation that spread in his chest made him uncomfortable when the office door opened and the woman who had been troubling his head for the last 20 minutes, entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even spare him a look, just went straight to her desk. To get rid of this new weird feeling in him, tried to think of something to say to her, because being mean seemed like a good replacement for whatever that was.</p><p> </p><p>He studied her silhouette. Her white dress with gold patterns hugged her figure. Her hair was kinda disheveled but not something crazy. Her lavender perfume didn't fail to hit his nostrils- another thing he came to notice after spending 10 hours with her everyday in the same room. But it was her pace that was odd, too slow and mellow even for someone with heels as high as hers. He also noticed the way her shoulders looked like a ballon someone just deflated.</p><p> </p><p>Terrifying feeling of deja vu fall over him. This image was too familiar. He didn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>She slumped in her chair, throwing her purse as if it was bag of potatoes. She put her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. She was silent for a good 5 minutes, not even noticing his eyes burning into her. The silence without insults flying around was suffocating to him. He scratched his wrist, itchy sensation starting to annoy him. He stood up and carefully walked over to the other side of the room. She didn’t didn’t feel his presence, even when he towered her slouched figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>If he will ever suffer from the busted eardrums, he will know the reason why. The moment he called for her attention, she nearly jumped from her chair, attacking him with her dolphin-like piercing scream. He coughed when the jump scare wave faded and now they were both looking at each other with an inner desire to choke one another.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that for?!” She shouted at him, slamming her palms on the surface with the bang.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? You look like an extra from The Walking Dead, spitting image of the misery and despair. I don’t know if you realize that but your mood is affecting me also and ruins the perfect atmosphere we have in this relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Now he didn't know whether he said something astonishing or strange, but the confused grimace that appeared on her face would suggest that he just said something like that. He wrinkled his eyebrows, looking for answers in his previous sentence. <em>Misery, affected mood, our...relationship-</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God! Why did I put it that way?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside it looked as if he had left the house and had just remembered the turn-on iron. It confused him because it shouldn’t have an effect on him. He had those kind of conversations with her multiple times and he was fine. For over 20 years he dealt with relationship rumors, mislead articles, their parents even brought up a topic on putting them in arranged marriage and all he and Joohyun did back then was laugh. Not because of the embarrassment but the ridiculousness and absurd that that came with that. The repulsiveness they graced each other should make this kind of things out of the table.</p><p> </p><p>So why was he now standing in front of the very woman he despises, gettin worked up by the thought of putting some kind of label on them, other that sworn enemies?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to find a way out quickly before this gets awkward. Ehmm- Oh, change of subject!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his hand against the table, trying to look normal, leaving aside the fact that this hideous feeling from earlier came back and now, apart from the pressure in his chest, he started to sweat. "So, where have you been for the last hour? You know, you got us into this shithole and now you're flying somewhere but no one knows where.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to sound as nonchalantly as possible, keeping his tone of a total asshole, but even that didn't stop Joohyun from looking at him as if someone had told her that ketchup was a tomato smoothie. She let her head rest on her hand, while looking at him with uncomfortable accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, why do you think that under any circumstances I would share with you what I do outside the office? And second, since when does my well being has any importance to you?”</p><p> </p><p>If he wanted to say something, this blocked any intelligent and witty response he rehearsed in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don’t care! All I say is if you are in crappy mood, everyone will get affected. I’m at disadvantage because I know you the best and the longest-"</p><p> </p><p>That was going in total opposite direction than he planned.</p><p> </p><p>"Cause I know how you can be-"</p><p> </p><p>Wrong again.</p><p> </p><p>"Just say why you were running late and forget about this conversation! I don't have time for games with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her terrible mood, she took great pleasure in seeing him fidgeting like that. But she also knew his approach to the subject her father’s death and that was a major obstacle that enabled her in sharing informations about her encounter with Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>At least not now, when there was so much to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch out, Junmyeon. Keep saying things like that and I’ll start thinking that you care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>That one sentence was enough to bring Junmyeon back on earth. Now, instead of feeling like a kid who was sweating over walking to the principle’s office, he felt offended.</p><p> </p><p>He burst out laughing. "You. Are. Shitting. Me. Right Now.” He turned around, not being able to look at her. "Me? Caring about what you do?” He slammed his hands on the table, now being so close, their noses almost touching. She could felt his breath on her but didn’t back down. "Listen to me. No matter what happens, whatever this shitty world throws at us- there will never be anything beyond what we have right now. You wanna be miserable? Please, be my guest- I don't give a flying fuck! Just remember- we may work together but we will always hate each other, we will never get along and I will never tolerate, cry and especially care about you.” His voice had that dark tone, making him this intimidating, scary guy everyone knew him for being.</p><p> </p><p>But Joohyun wasn’t one of these people. <span class="Apple-converted-space">His behavior seemed overly dramatic but it was normal for him to go over the board when it came to her. </span>Instead of seating his monologue through, she stood on his eye level with the same intensity as his. "Don’t give me a challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>From the moment they met, they knew they were destined to differ. Peace was never an option.</p><p> </p><p>She was hurting right now. But there wasn’t anything she couldn’t do. She was Bae Joohyun after all.</p><p> </p><p>So why there was this feeling of stabbing in the heart when he said these things?</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-«</strong></p><p> </p><p>The role of an assistant is not the easiest one. Some people compare it to being a slave or a servant who comes to his master's every call. And frankly, there is some truth in that.</p><p> </p><p>An assistant is the president's right hand. A person who is entrusted with the most important organizational matters and holds the strongest trust. Assistants carry a high responsibility, they must always be vigilant, informed and ready for any eventuality.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi and Jongdae create a harmonious team, unlike their superiors. They are able to cooperate and exchange information, which often saves them in cases of inhuman changes of moods and whims of their bosses.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi is like a torpedo. Painfully honest, direct and the personification of cold blood.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae is someone who can be compared to a sniper - quiet but deadly. His peace of mind obscures the rock behind his broad smile.</p><p> </p><p>This is a demanding job. But they make it work in their favor.</p><p> </p><p>That's why, Seulgi now sends him a crafty look at their common desk, as Jongdae tries to entertain his daughter through FaceTime.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, who is the most beautiful princess in the world? Yes, you are!" Jongdae grinned so hard that Seulgi was sure he'd get a cheekache later.</p><p> </p><p>It was a huge event, as Jongdae came to work all in larks and showed everyone a video where the child makes the most beautiful sound in every parent's ears. As the managers unofficially declared themselves as uncles and aunts, everyone obviously wanted a copy of the video. It was especially special for them because Jongdae was the only one of the 10th floor employees who became a parent in recent years.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Jongdae act as a new dad has never failed to make his accomplice smile. Even someone as serious Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, you're so cute! Daddy can't wait to come home and pinch you your adorable little cheeks! Daddy loves you very much!" He made a pinching sign, which clearly made the girl laugh even more.</p><p> </p><p>"One more minute and I'm gonna get sick of this adorableness" She announced humorously, which earned her a light push to the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae moved his chair and put the phone in front of Seulgi's face. "Look, honey bear! Aunt Seulgi is here too! Maybe if you smile pretty, Aunt Seulgi will show her famous peek-a-boo for you!"</p><p> </p><p>Based on the puppy eyes Jongdae gave her, she knew there was no option to say no. After all, Seulgi was supposed to be that one cool aunt, kinda silent type, but turning into precious marshmallow when she saw kids. So she got into position, covering her face with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"~<em>A fox who wants to have fun, that's me!~</em>" She sang in her, cutest voice (which she only had for special occasions) and started to wave her hands from her face out and back. "~<em>Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo~</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>The giggles she received made her smirk in satisfaction. Her bliss would last longer if it wasn't for Minseok who peaked from behind the wall and waved with a folder. Seulgi was immediately grumpier, but she sighed knowing that work never sleeps. She send her <em>niece</em> last cheek heart sign and left her desk. Jongdae send her farewell and got back to his phone. He hung out for a little bit longer with his daughter and ended the call with kissing his front camera, his wife's laughter somewhere near at his silliness.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a file and sorted some pages in front of his face. "I can’t believe I made the cutest baby in the world. I’m a genius.”</p><p> </p><p>However, he wasn't prepared for Kyungsoo's head hidden behind the papers. As soon as he put the papers down, he felt as if a spirit had left his body. He was on the verge of screaming, but eventually the voice disappeared somewhere in his throat. Kyungsoo, decided to keep his hard rock face and hid his hands behind his back. "Mr. Kim, I hope you have busy but pleasant day." His voice could be mistaken for a well.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae just delivered oxygen to his lungs and checked his pulse. "Director Do, I sleep 3 hours a day and for 80% of the time I'm home I'm covered in saliva and baby puke. My heart and body is not ready for any jumpscares right now."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hissed but bowed slightly. "My apologies." He sat on the desk and crossed his legs. "Taking the opportunity I ran into you. I would like to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, go on Director. How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>"You not so long ago became a father right?” His voice got even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae was surprised by this choice of subject. "Well, as far as I know, yes. Unless I'm hallucinating from exhaustion, then I’ll be slightly concerned."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was wandering around the corridor, the tension in his crossed arms was marked on his grey jacket. He looked nervous, which he rarely did. There is a noticeable difference between the director's sadistic fury and the discomfort now present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's not uncomfortable, could you tell me..." He pause for a moment, silencing his voice to almost a whisper. "Did your wife behave strangely before she and you found out?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae, taken aback, tried to remember any signs of strange behavior. Whatever the hell that meant. "Well... she had mood swings, her eating habits changed. I also noticed the- "He stopped a stream of words, not knowing whether or not the exhortation to changes in the breast size of pregnant women is a topic that should be be discussed with the supervisor. "-ehm, physiological changes."</p><p> </p><p>Mentioning all this, he saw the colors slowly disappear from Kyungsoo's face, his shoulders become tense, and his fingers get dig deep into his dressed biceps. Without needing more, Jongdae began to guess what it could be about. He looked at him, slowly putting his hand on his shoulder. "Director Do." Kyungsoo didn't turn around. "You came to me because you think your wife might be--"</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOD! WHAT ELSE YOU'RE GONNA THROW AT ME LORD!?" Shorter man lost his cool as he jumped from the desk, scaring Jongdae again. Kyungsoo started walking around in circles, holding on to his not so well-placed hair and making weird sounds. Before Jongdae could ask for details (despite growing discomfort), he greeted Kyungsoo's back, who, in a hurry and visible panic, left the hallway leaving behind him a few miserable noises.</p><p> </p><p>The assistant was trying to figure out what just happened here. He rarely deals with Director Do, it's more of a Seulgi thing. Besides, why did he want to talk to him about it? Fact, Jongdae has the most experience of this issue so far, but shouldn't President Kim be his closest friend, with whom he can talk about the most intimate things? If director’s wife is really pregnant, then judging by his behavior, he wasn’t pleased with the news. Or he just didn’t knew how to cope with that idea.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae came back to his task. It didn’t last long before his phone signalized him on low battery. He leaned down to the bottom drawer, hiding half his body behind the table, head included.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did I put that charger?" He groaned, squeezing his hands through the sea of pencil sharpeners, markers, and other occasional office supplies. As he felt a thin cord, he slowly began to rise.</p><p> </p><p>What was with people today that they were jumping out from behind his desk like rabbits from a hat? A moment ago Kyungsoo, and now a strange head covered in brown curls and round glasses sitting on its nose. This time, however, Jongdae only ended up with a slight bounce in the chair. The mysterious head was still half hidden behind the desk. It was like that scene in <em>Parasite</em> <strong>(AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPOILER IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN MOVIE PARASITE WHICH BY NOW SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE TBH. BUT JUST IN CASE!)</strong>where a guy from the basement emerges by the stairs, scaring a kid of the Park family - only less scary.</p><p> </p><p>Round, glittering eyes continued to stare at the assistant, making Jongdae cringe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does everyone want me dead by my next paycheck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He motioned for the head to rise. Now, in all its glory, there was a boy at least 180 tall in front of him. The sleeves of his jumper were firmly long, as he played with them. "Can I help you with anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Giant nodded, folding his hands in front of him. Jongdae tried to identify him by looking for his ID card. He noticed something was sticking out from him dress shirt hidden underneath the jumper. He asked him to show him badge.</p><p> </p><p>"Park Chanyeol? The intern?” He asked, eyeing him from top to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir, that’s me!” Chanyeol confidently answered with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>It took Jongdae a moment to recognize him but eventually it clicked. "Ah! You’re that one intern that humiliated our dear Director Do.”</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety appeared on the giant's face. "Humiliated? How is that? I didn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Easy. I’m messing with you. We've realized that you talk a lot, but since you are still here and your knees are not bleeding from kneeling, it means that the director has already liked you and you will stay here for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>He could see the air escaping from Chanyeol. The boy bowed again in gratitude. "Thank you. I’ll be careful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t mention it. Is there anything you need?”</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh, M-Manager Son asked me to p-p-provide cost estimates for the purchase of wreaths for the next e-event to the Accounting Department.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae smiled at his small stutters. He grabbed the needed file and gave it to the intern who gladly accepted it."You are lucky. You have Manager Son as a supervisor. She’s one of the best when it comes to teaching interns.”</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the way Chanyeol’s cheeks got covered with crimson, as well as his neck and ears. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Y-yeah. She’s amazing.” The light appeared in boy’s eye. He put his briefcase down and leaned over, placing his face in his hands, like a teenager ready to gossip. "By the way, how is she outside work? I spend awful amount of time with her but all we talk about is work. I- I would get closer to her.” He admitted shyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Great. So he fell for Seungwan’s charm. I can’t blame him though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided to tease him a little bit. "Why? Have you fallen in love in our PR Manager already?”</p><p> </p><p>The pink came back to Chanyeol’s face. "What? No! No, I just really lik- I mean respect her! She’s really helpful, patient, nice and pretty and-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I see. You're a simp.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>I just wanna know her interest, what’s her favorite color, what type of jokes she likes-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I get it. Let’s just say you’re not already whipped.” He cause him to stop. "Well, what I can say about Manager Son? She’s-"</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Sengwan popped her head from behind the wall, making Jongdae drop the subject. "Why are you talking behind my back, Mr. Kim?” She teased him.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae returned the smile. "Me? Never, Wannie. I was just having a chat with our new intern over here.” He pointed at Chanyeol who now stood frozen.</p><p> </p><p>The girl's gaze fell on the big man and she puffed her cheeks. "And what are you doing here? I gave you something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>The chill came down Chanyeol’s spine. "Uhm, ye-ye-yes! I was just heading to the AD, like y-you asked m-me to.” His deep voice that could rival Kyungsoo’s, suddenly got smaller. Seungwan just shook her head as if disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, what am I going to do with you?” She asked so calm but it still made Chanyeol sweat and blush madly. He really loved the sound of her voice. His daydreaming in the voice of an angel was interrupted when he felt his ear being pulled and his upper body submitting to the pull. Before he could react, he was being dragged back in to manager’s room by the small lady by the ear. He snatched the file last second and decided to obey.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae looked at it with amusement. The hight difference made it even better. Oh, how he remembered when he fell in love for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"If I’ll get promoted from assistant to local advice centre, I’ll seriously need a rise.”</p><p> </p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung values many things in life. Fine tea. Her dog. Good pictures on Instagram. Her bag collections from Ralph Laurent.</p><p> </p><p>But what really makes her happy is good drama and history behind it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In every company, in every group of friends, there's this one person who knows everything about everyone and is a master in information storage. Sooyoung is that person. The Regina George of K&amp;B Finance Group, only less mean. Many people are surprised when they get to know her better, especially because of her sophisticated skills in accounting and mathematics.She is probably the most competent person in the entire accounting and bookkeeping department.But she is also a woman who likes to look good and letting everyone know that. She has often used her charms among her colleagues to win the Miss of K&amp;B title.</p><p> </p><p>As her personality would suggest, she never hid from the fact that she loves to snoop around. Romance at work? Secret meetings? Scandals? She knew everything.</p><p> </p><p>If this is about romance, the relationship (many think non existing) between her bosses wasn't the only one she was interested in. Right now, drinking her favorite jasmine tea, she was staring at a clash between Seulgi and Jongin, who couldn't figure out who should go right and who should go left. This is one of those moments in life when you collide with someone, and it takes an awkward eternity to decide which direction to take. Something like saying goodbye to someone and then moving in the same direction.</p><p> </p><p>The story of these two was no secret to anyone and there was no need to use gossipers like Sooyoung for that.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't too cliche. A beautiful assistant went on a date with an unbelievably handsome contender for promotion to the main sales and marketing manager. Fate wanted them both to have a dance past, so they took the opportunity to dance all night long until the place closed. A few meetings later, it would be hard for Jongin not to look at Seulgi as a work of art or for her to not laugh from ear to ear every time they were in one room. You could get diabetes from this sweetness. The assistant tiger Kang was seen many times with a bouquet of flowers, gifts that did not usually fit her façade fierce. The pretty casanova, on the other hand, was often caught staring at the phone, where a picture of Seulgi with braids with teddy bear ears appeared every time the phone was switched on.</p><p> </p><p>The fantasy seemed to be unbreakable. After half a year of relationship they found an apartment and for the next six months love seemed to flourish. There were even rumours of a planned engagement.</p><p> </p><p>Until the fairy tale started to break down.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin, raised as a gentleman, realized his qualities and would be lying if he did not use them for small purposes.The problem arose when stranger women started to stick to him like bees to flowers. As a decent man, he was kind to them and never chased away any. His indifference to these courtship slowly began to cause Seulgi pain and a lot of self doubt.</p><p> </p><p>This is how quarrels began in paradise. She said he wasn't taking her seriously. He said he would never look at another woman the way he does at her. After their first breakup, they didn't talk to each other for two months.</p><p> </p><p>It was the beginning of returns, breakups, quarrels and apologies. Their last quarrel ended with the slamming of the door and Jongin being left in the apartment empty of her things. The reason was the same - his lack of involvement in the relationship and Seulgi's jealousy. The girl spent 2 weeks on the couch at Seungwan's, crying her sorrows. Thanks to Joohyun, she found a small studio apartment and their relationship has not improved since then.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin blamed himself every time. He tried to fix his mistakes many times, and after unsuccessful attempts, at least tried to remain friends with her. But it didn't work. Each time he fell into the same trap. Until at some point he gave up.</p><p> </p><p>Only a fool wouldn't notice that Seulgi's mood was immediately broken when he came late to work because he brought probably home some chick from bar. It was hard to not hear gossips about his hookups. She tried to be tough, but deep down, she was probably devastated that he didn't even fight for her. She was tired too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not going to be lied to again. It's not the first time that happened."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't even try to look for me. It's better for you to stay alone."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I see that loyalty is boring to you but you won't admit it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that remained till this day, for the last 4 years.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung and Minseok looked at it from the outside. Like Animal Planet cameramen watching lions when they are not wild predators. Minseok squirted his eyes as he chew on his pencil. "Wow. You can cut a tension here with a butter knife."</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung nodded in agreement. "And not even a warm one. Just a cold ass butter knife.”</p><p> </p><p>The stand off steam was interrupted when a small Seungwan came in between them. Girls sent each other the gaze as if they were passing on secret information. Without a word, Seulgi left the corridor, leaving Jongin with his worst nightmare, as many thought.</p><p> </p><p>Because everyone knows- break a girl's heart and her friend will haunt you for the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan shoved a hard case into a man's chest. So hard, he ran out of air and had to coughed out. Seungwan hit the back of her hand against the briefcase and gave him a cold look. "Get on with something and fill it in an hour. Mr. Kim doesn't pay you to slag off and be a jerk."And with that she returned to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung and Miseok made <em>ouch</em> sound when Jongin dropped his head off, defeated. "And you're surprised that I prefer our CEOs to this drama?" Sooyoung gestured towards beaten up Jongin and glanced and her companion who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What's in your head will remain a mystery to me for the rest of my life."</p><p> </p><p>She seemed overly offended. "I'm sorry, you didn't cry when they smiled at each other during the last People Of The Year awards?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was touching when they pulled out half their hair as part of the celebration."</p><p> </p><p>The business world is a never-ending race. Income, advertising and the size of the office are the determinants of who stands on top and who can barely manage.</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although the Han Finance Corporation building wasn't as spectacular as K&amp;B's, it was impressive. Choi Min Soo was sitting behind his huge desk, in an office that was decorated to resemble Godfather's movie set. To be honest, it matched his personality perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>He was ripped out of his mind when he heard the commotion in the hallway in front of his office. Beyond the voice of his apparently nervous secretary, a female voice could be heard. Flashbacks appeared before his eyes and he didn't know whether to smile or boil out of bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>The cabinet door opened and the blushing secretary staked out his head. "Sir. Some lady wants to see you. I said you're busy now, but she insists-"</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly who demanded such a thing. "Let her in."</p><p> </p><p>The boy hid quickly and after a while, the woman entered the room. Her step was slow paced, probably to show the disrespect- clear that she didn't want to be here.</p><p> </p><p><em>Predatory as always.</em> "Bae Jin Kyung. What a surprise to see you after so many years."</p><p> </p><p>Jin Kyung didn't answer him. Her face would suggest more disgust than just discomfort. But Min Soo wasn't discouraged.</p><p> </p><p>"I must say you've got more beautiful with age."</p><p> </p><p>"And meaner too." She finally graced him with her voice. "I have to say, for a CEO of a large company, you have failed to find a competent minions. Your secretary quickly breaks down under pressure."</p><p> </p><p>He only chuckled. "With you, every man would feel threatened. The boy just hasn't shown his qualifications yet."</p><p> </p><p>"He seems dumb so I suggest he should learn to spell it first."</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere took on a heavier tone. Min Soo caught it quickly. After all, she had never spared him even a tiny bits of sympathy. "To what do I owe your visit? Not that I wasn't thrilled to see you, but I doubt you came just to insult my employees."</p><p> </p><p>She walked closer to his desk and the fire was visible in my eyes. No matter how many times he saw it, he could never get over the strength and intimidation this woman had."You already know what's going on."</p><p> </p><p><em>Of course I</em> <em>know, you bitch</em>. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The anger coated her voice. "I told you once- stay away from K&amp;B. Especially my daughter."</p><p> </p><p>When she said that, he laughed ominously. The sound sent a slight shiver to Jin Kyung's skin, but she wasn't going to show it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. I should have guessed it was about that." He mocked her. He leaned in so that his head was centered directly under hers. "You know what? Sometimes I feel sorry for this child. Forced to work with someone she hates, and after all that effort,she's more similar to her late father. It's sad, considering she has such a wonderful, fierce mother.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t able to laugh again cause he definitely wasn’t prepared for the hard, cold slap to the face that made his head turn. The stingy sensation irritated his cheek. When he locked eyes with Jin Kyung, all anger was gone and now was replaced with empty fury, even though her expression remained unbothered.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no right to talk about Baek Ho. You have no right to talk about Joohyun either. Not in my presence.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her threat. He touched his face and winced when the sting didn't go away yet. He was sure there would be a red mark for a while. "I'm impressed. Does she know that her cold mother cares for her after all? I've heard you weren't super affectionate for the last 3 years. "</p><p> </p><p>Jin Kyung wanted to hit him again. She really did. She didn't look at him as a human. In her eyes, he was just plain garbage. The garbage that has been throwing crutches at her family's feet for so many years. He didn't deserve the position he had. He didn't deserve to call her so casually. He had no right to even mention her late husband or her only child.</p><p> </p><p>He had a chance for a redemption a long time ago. He had wasted it, and now he was tormenting not only her, but also the only loved one she had left.</p><p> </p><p>She has already learned what loss is once. Never again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm warning you Min Soo. Whatever you're  planning, I won't let you succeed. You've put me through enough hell. You still haven't paid for what happened to Baek Ho yet. I won't let the same happen to my Joohyun.” Her threat attacked him like daggers. But he wasn't intimidated by her. More than that- he was impressed. Impressed because he recalled the scene from the meeting when Joohyun spoke to him with the same expression and venom in her words.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to be in his presence any longer, she headed for the exit and slammed the door so hard that the pictures from the wall almost fell to the floor. Min Soo let her have the last word. At least for now. He pivoted in his chair, watching the Seoul skyline.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being the shockwave you are Jin Kyung, you chose him anyway. I will never understand your choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cityscape was a jumble of shapes, like a child had cast blocks down randomly and then swept them so close together they touched. There were rectangles, domes and mini-castles. There were spiers, weather vanes and satellite dishes. The fog softened the hard lines of buildings and the roads run in their predictable grid pattern and the lights of the stores, restaurants and places of vice shine neon despite the bright daylight.</p><p> </p><p>"Now is my time. I'm a lion. And you shouldn't pick a fight with a king of the jungle."</p><p> </p><p>Whatever hung in the distance on the horizon took the form of a fierce battle where someone had to lose. And Choi Min Soo was not going to lose a second time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone interested: if you wanna better visualization of what our non exovelvet characters look like, those are kdramas actors I based their appearance from (all names are their real names btw :D)</p><p>Choi Min Soo: "Man Who Dies To Live" (haven't watched it but you'll notice)</p><p>Jin Kyung: "Pinocchio" (bitch reporter)</p><p>Jang Dong Gun: "Suits" (the main lawyer)</p><p>Kim Jisoo: "Hwarang" (the queen)</p><p>Bae Baek Ho: "The Last Empress" (actor: Kim Myung Soo)</p><p>I hope it helps :) I'm so ready to start writing fluff (and just a little bit of angst) for surene and introduce new characters!!!</p><p>Till then, JA NE &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bounded Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin does not give up.</p><p>Joohyun deals with family drama.</p><p>Her Royal Highness makes her arrival straight from London.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips tea by the fire place, in robe and turns head breaking the fourth wall* Oh, hello there. Didn't see you. I suppose you're wondering, why so long to update?</p><p>Well, life decided to make me its punching bag and I took all the hits.</p><p>Buuuut, I think I went crazy with this chapter which will atone me for my delay. I had this chapter at the back of my head, sparing every moment on writing it. It took some time, but I finally finished!<br/>We are entering the part with new characters (my fav to write, so I'm excited!) and there will be so much stuff going on. Thank you for reading the story, till next time and for now enjoy this probably the longest chapter yet *jazz hands*!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Mom was right. I should have stayed in nursing school.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Yixing was a man of many talents. As a typical Asian child, he mastered every possible instrument known to modern man. To correct the stereotype, he has a black belt of 3 different martial arts. Moreover, he was a brilliant student throughout the whole school education and is a good cook who values good cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>And as is clear by his current and constant profession, he is a good listener and gives advice that has changed many patients' views on life.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing is not afraid to take any risks. As a therapist, he has probably already dealt with every type of man, including the residing gentlemen in the Seoul prison. It is said that psychologists advise others, but they have the biggest problems with themselves. Yixing maybe does not have as many difficulties but more so than occasional attacks of his hidden sadistic, manipulative personality, which comes to light only in extreme cases. And very well, because it was exactly that what saved him from an angry convict who, instead of knocking down a proportionately smaller boy, ended up with his face dented into the floor of a prison cell.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing was prepared for many things in life.He even came to terms with the sight of a very elegant and beautiful Mrs. Joohyun, who was slurping cheap ramen in a mug from convenient store right now, pressed into his office sofa, not paying attention to her probably expensive emerald suit being stained. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you better now?" He pretended to be interested. The only answer he received was another loud slurp.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's visit was not unannounced. She may not have been such a regular client as Junmyeon, but from time to time she would come to Yixing for a short therapeutic chat and a good green tea. He was probably the only male friend she could turn to at the moment, not wanting to bother the guys around her.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing had a special place in her and Junmyeon's life. He helped her in her clash with recurring depression, and he pulled her out of the pit when she had a hard time getting over her father's death (thanks to Seulgi, who first forced Junmyeon to give her his phone number and then pulled Joohyun under his office door by force). </p><p> </p><p>When the slurping stopped, giving him the signal that the sulking was over, he finally directed all his attention to the patient. "Darling, can you now tell me again why you came into my office angry as a Tasmanian devil?" Not that it's any news.</p><p> </p><p>Her first reaction was to compress the now empty noodle cup. And it was hard plastic. The girl has a grip, you have to admit it. "You already know why."</p><p> </p><p>But Yixing was not discouraged. "I know, and I know it very well, but I'd like to hear it again without the sound of slurry noise between sentences."</p><p> </p><p>She threw an empty container into the garbage can like an MBA champion and turned her body towards him. "I enter the cabinet. On my desk there is a box of jajangmyeon and a bottle of water. There was a piece of paper attached to it, I thought, from Seulgi, via the familiar writing style. Stupid me didn't think on double checking and started to eat since I didn't eat lunch...".</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun felt as if her tongue was on fire. She knew this taste and smell well. Gochujang. The spice her doctor forbade her to eat for fear of a possible allergic reaction. Nothing dangerous, but the hot flashes, red skin and the feeling of riding on her throat with sandpaper were not the most pleasant. When tears began to flow, the first instinct was to grab a bottle of water to reduce the suffering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But how could she have known that instead of water, she would feel the taste of a bitter tonic water that would make the corrida in her mouth even sharper?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That fucking bastard will pay for this!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She barely got to the front door, because she thought she was going to lose consciousness from anger, heat and growing suffering. The workers behind the door probably heard her curses because when she walked through the corridor, she felt the sight of each of the managers, the fear in their eyes. Some of them were frightened by her clear fury, while others made big eyes, seeing her as if she was about to die from overheating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongdae immediately ran up to her in fear of her condition. He did not manage to touch her because she grabbed him by the tie and drew him to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where is this pathetic excuse of a human?" Her voice was rough and barely hearable through the increasing dryness of her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongdae tried to slip out of her steel clamp, now having his throat squeezed. "S-Staff r-oom. Ms. Jo-ohyun, please release me! You're choking me!" He felt saved when she let go and marched to the room indicated, emanating the aura that screamed for death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't even manage to get out from around the corner when her face greeted the cold shower. Literally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the water dripped down her eyelids, Junmyeon stood over her with an empty glass now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh. I thought maybe you wanted water. You've reddened so strangely somehow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red of suffering turned to red of wrath. The only thing Joohyun saw now was a bull's-eye sheet before she threw herself at the man, covering his face with hits. She didn't notice the fact that he was knocked down quite easily, nor did she notice the glow that appeared in his eyes when her hand met his cheek.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know, when I think there is potential for you, I just need one session with you and hope disappears."</p><p> </p><p>His nonchalance began to irritate her. "You'd be a little worried, wouldn't you? This time he really tried to kill me!"</p><p> </p><p>Yixing looked at her from behind the glasses that were slipped off. "Joohyun. I remind you of the 9th grade. Your horseback riding together. You loosened the saddle on his horse. The effect? 4 months in cast." When he recalled this memory, Joohyun blushed with shame. Touché. Yixing triumphantly noticed it. "That's right. You forgot that you both tell me everything."</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms offended. "You're a sadist, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I works with lunatics. It's a required trait."</p><p> </p><p>She let herself chuckle, but it quickly turned into annoyed whine. " Xing, why is he doing this to me? Does my suffering bring him so much joy? We have too many, too many things on our mind to deal with pranks now. He knows I'll willingly beat him up for his stupid ideas. Is he some kind of masochist or what?"</p><p> </p><p>I<em> wouldn't exclude that possibility.</em> Yixing thought in his soul imagining a smile on Junmyeon's face when Joohyun was beating his face. Knowing his tendencies and feelings that he (stubbornly) didn't want to admit, it might even excite him. They must discuss his newly discovered fetish at his next meeting - women who can beat his ass. "Joo, don't worry. You can't be killed. You're both like cockroaches." She threw a pillow at him for this comment, which he caught without any problem. After hearing from Junmyeon about their last quarrel about the mysterious guy, Yixing managed to connect the dots. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't I really punch him in the face?"</p><p> </p><p><em>You just did. Why are you asking me that?</em> "No."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I just breaks his nose a little?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are the faces of the company. You promote business, not MMA fights."</p><p> </p><p>With these two, but you have to put 100% into a rally, or hope dies. It seems that the whole world wants peace and beautiful children from them, except, well, themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting lasted another 45 minutes. They talked about the progress of preparations, did some exercises and time slowly reached 3 pm. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun got up from the couch and stretched herself like a cat. "If something comes out of this conversation to uninvited ears, I will give up your services." She said half seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"With my steel nerves and my self-defense skills, you won't find another one so good." He joked while waiting for her at the office door. When Joohyun was fixing her makeup in a small mirror, Yixing, even through her professional foundation, noticed the grey residue from the bags under her eyes.  Strange. The medication he prescribed should reduce insomnia after just 1 night. "Darling, I forgot to ask, how did you sleep for the last month?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even tell me about it. All these traditional methods are ineffective. I thought counting Jun's corpses would help me sleep, but it only pissed me off more that I had his face in front of me." Joohyun did not even think about the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe the sheeps would do better."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it somehow." She approached him, throwing the bag over her shoulder. "I don't know if you remember, but I asked you to prescribe me some medicine. Please, Yixing, I have a lot on my mind and I could use a nap." She asked with a sad pout. She sensed the alarm when a grimace appeared on a man's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? You're on medication. You should have been using them for a month." He crossed his arms, glancing worryingly at her. She still looked confused. She didn't remember receiving anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait! Are you sure you gave them to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe not directly. I asked Junmyeon-" He stopped talking when he saw how Joohyun's shiny eyes got big as kimbap rolls. "- to pass them -" She stood motion less and he could sense that he's just guaranteed Junmyeon a special ass whooping. "- to you."</p><p> </p><p>Silence has come. Yixing had to digest this information himself before he started looking for the culprits. The question of medication is a delicate one. They are both aware of the sleeping pill she is taking and they are not the weak ones. They cannot be taken without a prescription or straight from the doctor. You have to be very careful not to overdose, because they are highly addictive. </p><p> </p><p>But with the level of insomnia at which Joohyun turns, it is the only thing that helps her somehow. Why didn't Junmyeon give it to her? It's not something he would have done without a specific, important reason. Even he wouldn't be so cruel to her. </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun did not say a word. Her vision was stuck on a point in front of her, but emotions went through her face in a split second, starting with surprise, then disappointment, and ending with a growling that she unknowingly released.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're telling me that this bastard had the only thing with him all the time that allows me to sleep and function." She looked Yixing dead in the eyes which were now trying to find anything else to focus on. Just not her. "But for some reason they never reached me?"</p><p> </p><p>Yixing had already seen through the eyes of his imagination what would happen away from his eyes and ears. "I'm afraid so."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun did not even try to continue this discussion. "I understand. Thank you Yixing for this information-"</p><p> </p><p>"Which I have not known about!"</p><p> </p><p>"-which you haven't known about. Understood. Well, I wish you a good rest of the day. Until the next time." With that, she disappeared behind the office door.</p><p> </p><p>Yixing came up to his leather chair and sank into it, feeling the air coming out through every possible hole in his body. </p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon. Honestly. What the hell are you trying to do?"</p><p> </p><p>There were a few questions that needed answers. There was a matter that needed to be discussed.There was a paper fan that Yixing will use on President Kim's next visit as a punishment for putting such show.</p><p><br/>That's it, of course, if Junmyeon will still be alive by the next visit.</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The road was exceptionally long today. Junmyeon decided not to comment on the traffic jam, visible at least a few kilometers before him behind the car window. This is how it is when you live in a modern agglomeration. For a long time he was thinking about whether or not to install an ambulance siren and like a president avoid standing in the line of cars like a president forever. Especially during rush hours.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I'm about to lay an egg." He complained for the fifth time during his journey. Fortunately, Candy Crush was able to pull his thoughts off somewhere, like a toddler who needs to be given a tablet so that he doesn't cry. "How much longer will it take?</p><p> </p><p>As a driver, Jongdae tried to ignore both the humorous mood of his boss and the unbearable sounds of the mobile game. "Mr. Kim, I don't want to be unpleasant, but we would have avoided it if I hadn't had to make a cold compress on your swollen cheek."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon touched his cheek and immediately hissed in reaction in pain. Joohyun put a good blow to his cheek. Hard to be surprised, she finally had a spicy death before her eyes. Was the bruise on his beautiful face worth seeing her suffering in torment? Abso-fucking-lutely.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kim. Why are you like this? You've been without your childish jokes for the past week and suddenly you pop up with a number that stuns half of the company."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon closed the apps, keeping a sadistic smile on his face and then turned to the assistant, now looking completely serious. "Jongdae. I had to do something. It was like catharsis." He said full of emotion, or at least that's what it sounded like. "Difficult situations require difficult decisions."</p><p> </p><p>The traffic jam has finally moved. " But I tell you, murder is never the solution."</p><p>"Well, anyway, I needed it."     </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae looked at him from a safe angle.  "Any particular reason why you let Miss Joohyun beat you up?" </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was silent. Of course there was a reason for that. From his point of view, it was necessary. Should he discuss it with Jongdae? It will end either in ridicule or in total failure of the subject. It would be better if it ended up with the latter. And so it will sound pathetic if he says that his last meeting with her left him confused and confused to the point where it was so damn frustrating. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you want to hear? That one little piece of information has disturbed my whole order and I'm doing everything I can now to get back to the way things were? Cause it's more comfortable that way?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And at that point he had frustration written all over his face. Jongdae caught it. "Would you believe that I was trying to restore balance in the universe?" He pouted trying his best to focus on whatever behind the window in hope that he won't receive a judgmental look. He was honestly not in mood for that now. </p><p> </p><p>The car stopped in a spacious parking lot. The road from it led to a huge building, taken out like from an avant-garde painting.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sighed before taking out the keys. Whatever was going on in the head of his boss was no longer impressive to him for some time. They have been working together too long to be surprised by anything. Kim Junmyeon is a lot of things. A lot of things worth admiration and respect, but also a lot of secrets and weird ideas hidden underneath his perfectly styled head. If he doesn't do something seriously stupid, Jongdae is able to turn a blind eye to his quirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, I can believe you, Mr. Kim."</p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's early afternoon and the machines are yet to heat up, so the squad of managers decided to ponder this chance to rest a moment longer, to drink in the aroma of newly established centre's cafe. The interior was a combination of modernism and vintage dream. At the glass-fronted counter was an array of cream cakes and pastries, all with English sounding names.  It's an science and culture environment after all.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok took a sip of his coffee. "Man, I'm worn out!" He sunk into a chair like he weighted a tone. "I sat on the line all night with the new transport company assistant. No Korean, no English, no Japanese. I mean, come on, where do they get these people from?"</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung was playing with a spoon with which she ate a big fruit parfait. "Minseok, please be quiet. I literally dream about the budgets at night, I have numbers instead of darkness before my eyes." She bitterly moaned, massaging her temple with her hand. If the calculations were really ruining her sleep, I think she used her most expensive foundation to cover the circles under her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The sassiest duo among managers now looked as if they were chewed and spit out. Jongin and Seungwan looked at them with admiration. This was a predictable condition. Everybody literally stood on their heads to make sure everything was at the last button. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything will be fine. We've worked ourselves to death to make it possible. The universe has to listen." Jongin reassures himself, as he gazed down on his cappuccino.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, I hope you're right." Sooyoung wrapped herself around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, pouting cute yet with frown. Jongin patted her on the head like a big brother would young sibling. The manager team had a quite solid bond and in those moments like this, it was much appreciated to just sit in the presence of people who you could count on and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe not everybody since Jongin's and Seungwan's relationship broke down significantly after the incident. Like siblings who no matter what, won't want to get along.</p><p> </p><p>She would glance at him from time to time but all he could read from that was her inner wish to chop his dick off. </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan's phone let them know about the upcoming message. She quickly grabbed it in her hand and apparently reading the message, made the angelic lovely smile appear on her face. While she was actively writing her answer, Sooyoung looked at her mockingly from the other side of the table. Jongin noticed this and decided not to enter into a probable exchange of opinions for the sake of his life. </p><p> </p><p>"Wannie, what are you so happy about?" The teasing was just spilling out of Sooyoung's mouth and little sparkles appeared in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I'm always happy." Seungwan just asked clueless. Or at least she tried to sound like it.</p><p> </p><p>But Sooyoung wasn't the one to get fooled that easily. "No, no. It's a different kind of satisfaction. It is not a smile on the news of a new supply of decor paper or good ranking results." She released Jongin's arm, moving her body across the table. "No. This is a smile that says Oh, how cute he is. I love being with him." She leaned over the table separating her from Seungwan and smiled overly sweet. "Girl, tell me who it is."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Soo, let it go. I don't have time for da-"</p><p> </p><p>"For dating? You don't have to when it comes to work every day on a voluntary basis. The date that makes you coffee. It's over 180 cm tall and has glasses. Name rhyming with cham-pion?" Minseok has invited himself to a conversation, with equal intentions.  Both of them were almost breathing down Seungwan's neck like predators, who had miserable love life and were tormenting others for that for sole self entertaiement. </p><p> </p><p>God forbid anyone having life outside the office. "Dude, you two are scary." Jongin admitted out loud. He did not even want to know how often they discuss his disaster of a relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was apparently flustered, which only added to the fire. "With what? No, no. Something is wrong with you. Chanyeol is just an intern! I'm just teaching him."</p><p> </p><p>Minseok didn't look convinced one slight. "Not to be noisy, but you lead him through this drill and he still worships the earth because you walk on. The boy is whipped for you."</p><p> </p><p>"What? That's absurd. He's just being polite and wants to do a good job. I'm just trying to prepare him as best as I can." She tried to defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>To be perfectly honest, this Chanyeol guy may have hearts instead of eyes when he looks at Seungwan, but Jongin also can’t deny the fact that the last time he was asked to write a report, he saw him leaving the bathroom with tears and his eyes. It’s either super commitment or the boy is so in love he will endure any kind of suffering.</p><p> </p><p>"You call it being nice. Everyone else just think of it as a masochism."</p><p> </p><p>The knifes in girl’s stare was so intense, Jongin could felt the stabbing holes forming in his body. He should’ve know better than to pick a fight with a colleague that wanted him to jump out off the window. Female friendships are scary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There also wasn't helping a fact that Seulgi, behind the glass, was being burdened by the construction crew, trying to use the skills of multitasking, writing on the iPad at the same time and accepting the next stretches of paper. The four watched this with the exception of Jongin, who was trying his best not to come out as a hero saving the princess in need. Not that this princess would ever accept his help.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan looked at him, sensing his intentions. How good his intention wouldn't be, she knew Seulgi too well to let this guy interfere with her work. She got up from her seat and leaned over his ear. "Don't even think about it." Her voice was soft but still holding a warning. Right after that, she left the café, with Sooyoung close behind her. Cause girls always have to migrate in groups.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were left alone. Seulgi, somewhere in the distance, continued to tire herself through her busy hands, her high heels being no help in walking. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin was at this point suffering. No matter the distance, his attraction to her remained constant. She clearly stated that she won't come back. He was at peace with that. He did acted like an asshole and a shitty boyfriend after all. But not having her in his life was harder than not being together romantically. Watching her everyday without even a simple hello seemed like a torture. He wanted to be friends with her again.</p><p> </p><p>"I see that you're taking this bad dude." Minseok interrupted his inner pain of existence and leaned against his friend's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. I got used to that." He replied but it had a grim undertone. </p><p> </p><p>Minseok clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Uh uh. I've been watching you sulking for the last months, I know when it hits different." He turned to him fully 180. "I know you want to come to terms with it. Sometimes I think you're constipated, but it's just you being puppy kicked by an cupid."Jongin did not agree with that comparison but he turned a blind eye to it.  "The point is that I support you one hundred percent. To improve your relationship."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, the tension between you two is making whole 10th floor uncomfortable. With Mr. Kim and Mrs. Bae it's different, because they at least they have the sexual tension but you two? How many times I couldn't make myself a coffee or steal a cookie because you two just happened to be in the same room? It kills the whole mood. That's why I'm telling you - you want to come to terms with it. That's great!"</p><p> </p><p>"But Seungwan-"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave the Seungwan out of this! It's your relationship, not hers and you're the one who controls it! She's dense enough not to notice the visible attraction her intern has for her yet she has the audacity to tell you what to do with your past relationships?" He didn't even stutter. "It may have been your fault the things went down this way but you're the man and you're gonna decide how to leave it!"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was amazed by that, weir support. "Wow, thanks man."</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime. Now remember. You want to rebuild a relationship with your ex. It will be hard, but the most important thing is to take small steps. First, outline her situation as you are, straight from the bridge as it is, and then you propose a truce. She's straight to the point kind of girl, she'll appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment truly felt blessed having a friend to talk to. If making friends with Seulgi was what's gonna make the world better again, then his willing to take that risk.</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sehun was right when he said that architects and builders were up to the task. The center looked really impressive. The project was made one to one. From the outside, it gave the impression of mixing different angles and shapes, forming a chaotic but coherent whole. The colors mixed like a painter's palette with a wide range of paints.The building was surrounded by a concentration of trees, whose pink petals started to bloom, and at the back of the building there was a beautiful garden full of benches, atlas and attractions for future visitors.</p><p> </p><p>The interior was not bad either. The lush vision came true and it was certain that every artist would enjoy the view. Special study rooms, a large library, 3 banquet rooms, an auditorium, a modern canteen and an elegant cafeteria, as well as halls for any use such as exhibitions or conferences.</p><p> </p><p>K&amp;B Culture Centre finally came to life. Joohyun and Seulgi stood in the main hall admiring the final product of the project that everyone worked so hard on. Joohyun did not know whether to smile stupidly or shed a tear. She watched as the builders were working on the final, detailed finishes, but she felt as if she was dressing her child for the first day at school.</p><p> </p><p>So much pressure was put on everyone involved to make it happen. So many sleepless nights for fear of the upcoming opening date. So much stress caused by her sudden decision.</p><p> </p><p>"We did it well, don't you think?" Seulgi teased her and nudged her with an elbow since her hands were full. She felt satisfaction when Joohyun showed her a cute grin, but those teary eyes really hit her. The grin immediately changed into a grimace signaling that she could start to cry. Not that this is possible with Joohyun, she never cries. But nobody will judge her for being moved by happiness. Seulgi was happy to see how the light appeared in the eyes of an older girl. Despite her position as an assistant, she switch her staff to the one arm and gathered Joohyun in a comforting hug into which the girl was happy to jump. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you will cry!" She laughed, rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back. </p><p> </p><p>"When this is over, I'm buying everyone who took part in this vacation in the Maldives."</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi snickered hearing that. She patted Joohyun's shoulder. "I take your word for it." She looked over her shoulder to notice Junmyeon approaching them, but not looking directly at them. He also was captivated by the masterpiece the centre came to be and it wasn't even opened yet. "I have to settle some more things with the developers and send a report to Mr. Oh. You guys, can enjoy your baby." This comment did not impress Joohyun as she was now looking at the big chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with hearts in her eyes. Seulgi opened her iPad and waved goodbye before snatching Jongdae in the opposite direction he was heading behind Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down! What are you doing?" He tried to say that in a hushed voice as she dragged him by an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"Let them enjoy it all. Maybe she will calm down a little after what happened this morning."</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae rubbed his jaw and took his arm  away just to take Seulgi's under it. "Let's hope you're right. It will look bad if they show up with a  bruised eye at the opening."</p><p> </p><p>That vision made Seulgi giggle and she gladly went hand in hand with her partner in the crime towards the east wing. </p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"> </span> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When these two disappeared from the horizon, Junmyeon faced the dilemma of the sort of approach or not approaching Joohyun, who did not even notice his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"She will not kill me. Too many witnesses here." He assured himself before slowly taking his place next to her, in a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of stretched silence when without even looking at him she coldly popped the question. "You came to turn the other cheek? Forgive me, but I'm in too good a mood to waste an effort on you."</p><p> </p><p>Okay. The area is fairly secure. He cleared his throat and joined her in watching the art coming to life in front of them. "Sorry to disappoint but I also have other interests in life aside from ruffling your feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirked but still remained calm. "Funny. This morning I had a feeling that you were genuinely ready to get rid of me. Not a smart move just before the big event.” </p><p> </p><p>He shoved his fists into the pants pockets and formed his lips in firm line. "I wouldn’t worry about that. You’re-"</p><p> </p><p>"Like a cockroach? Heard that already.” It’s amazing how quickly she can shift her mood when he’s around, so much for the excitement. Frankly speaking, Joohyun didn't feel the slightest desire to talk to him, after the events of the morning and additionally because of the information about her meds. She wanted to confront him as soon as possible, but she knew very well that making scenes in front of employees never ends well for their reputation as superiors. They are more likely to be the kids who, by becoming the object of jokes and gossip, lose the respect of others. Even if they swear their attitude will not change. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon caught the repulsive atmosphere that was emitted from her. It was a different energy from everyday life. As a rule, even after repeated jokes and insults, they both have the strength to talk. Now he felt that she honestly does not want to see him. </p><p> </p><p>Was the prank from this morning exaggerated? Did it really cross any boundaries? </p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun listen-" The explanation he didn’t initially planned on doing suddenly found its way onto his lips.</p><p> </p><p>However, he did not have a chance to talk because at that moment Joohyun's phone pulled her away from him. She didn't even excused herself but simply left his space by few steps. She glanced over her shoulder at him and then at the phone. After a moment of hesitation, she finally answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Oh, it's you, Jackson.” She answered in a small voice but didn’t quite make it a whisper.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jackson?</em> Junmyeon was clearly surprised. Could it be the same guy that Sehun caught her with a week ago? </p><p> </p><p>Realizing what he had just thought about, Junmyeon gave himself a mild slap to the face as a reminder that it wasn’t his business and by any means he shouldn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Shouldn’t being the key word. To his disadvantage and inner disappointment- he did care. And it just felt like his brain was being split in half.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun missed his visible conflict and continued her conversation. “I’m good, thank you. How’s-“ she turned only to catch Junmyeon trying to eavesdrop but quickly showing her his back as a defense. “-the thing going on? Okay. You know you don’t have to do this, right? Okay. Just be careful please.”</p><p> </p><p>The more Junmyeon managed to hear, the more curious he got. Was she planning something? She rarely asks for help with exception of few entrusted people from her environment. He had no recollection of her making any new friends since last year and using Sehun description of a said mysterious man- there was no one with a similar synopsis.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to find more about her new friend. Especially because she treated him as some kind of mystery. As much as they might despise each other, there is no room for secrets in this partnership. And that unfortunately extends to people around them.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll find an opportunity to ask, as nosy and out of character it may seem. For now, he’ll have to deal again with the uncomfortable feeling creeping somewhere in his chest, as he watches her disappear behind hall’s walls.</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Joohyun usually had no problem with lunches at Kims. They were practically like a second family to her, except for their unbearable son. They treated her like a daughter, probably because they did not have frequent contact with their real one. This did not make Joohyun feel like a substitute or diversion. They were kind and good people. She loves them as her own family and knows that they reciprocate. However, she couldn't help but suppress her inner frustration when they seated her next to Junmyeon at a long dining table with plenty of delicious looking food. He wasn't thrilled with this seating either, but decided not to make a scene with his parents present. </p><p> </p><p>Ji So looked at them from across , Joohyun could feel it without even raising her eyes from the plate. They made contact when Ji So placed a large piece of beef in her soup. </p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun darling, you must eat some meat. You have such a skinny face." She said lovingly, stroking her own cheek as to imitate Joohyun’s. Junmyeon just scoffed at the action. No, not jealous at all.</p><p> </p><p>Girl smiled shyly but accepted the concern. “Mrs. Kim, please, I can assure you I eat regular meals.”</p><p> </p><p>Ji So looked at her as she was the most precious thing in the world. She reached over the table and touched gently girl’s hand. "I know, but Dong Gun and I are so worried about you.  You've had so much on your mind lately. We rarely see you, so forgive me if I'm a little bit of a drag, no offense to Jin Kyung of course." Joohyun laughed awkwardly at the mention of her mother, but played it off bearing in mind that these two are friends after all.</p><p> </p><p>Dong Gun showed his rare fatherly smile, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "My wife is right. The big day is coming up, so it is important that you take special care of yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Kim. As usual, I will take your wisdom to heart." Joohyun bowed her head slightly in his direction, making old man’s heart grow ten times bigger.</p><p> </p><p><em>Bootlicker</em>. Junmyeon was in his own sense, suffering. Watching his parents care more about this witch than their own son, evoked childhood memories and all the shit he endured from his younger sister. "Have you forgotten that I am here too?" He snicked a little louder than he intended, but he gradually got attention with it. </p><p> </p><p>His mother wasn't happy and she took a hard look at him. "Myeon, don't be rude." Her voice was also different. From an exaggeratedly sweet, it became firm and blunt. She pointed first at him and then at Joohyun making her flinch. "You are not in the office now. Being in this house, you bury the hatchet and live in peace. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>t felt more like a threat than request. „Yes m’am.” They both answered in unison, hiding their heads and returning to their plates. Being used to them bicker all the time for more than 20 years, made their elders pretty much immune to that but even that didn’t save them from getting away with childish behaviors. Act like children, get scolded like children.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch passed without further conflict. Only occasionally questions were asked that did not relate to work. They were short and the answers even shorter. After they pretty much finished eating, Dong Gun invited everyone to the day room for tea. The maid brought to the table vintage styled tea set and various kinds of cakes. The atmosphere was calm, but for some reason, not home like. Junmyeon did not feel comfortable. Not because of Joohyun. The reason was the constant glances his father sent him during the whole visit. The boy felt like he was still under a magnifying glass. He knew this feeling well - pressure, tension and the feeling that whatever it was, he could do it better.</p><p> </p><p>Dong Gun took a sip of his tea. He put his elbows on his knees and called over to the couple. "We believe in you two.” His eyes again shifted to his son and stayed there for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Even Joohyun noticed this. She has been around for too long to not understand the hidden message behind this sight. At such moments she even felt sorry for him, seeing herself and her mother in them. "Yeah, we know that. And we’re thankful for that.” She answered with her best Kims pleasing smile. She always appreciated his concern for both of them, previously as his subordinate and now successor. But she also knew that Mr. Kim always expected so much more from Junmyeon and she wasn’t blind to the heavy signed he let out when she for a second freed him from his father’s crushing stare.</p><p> </p><p>Dong Gun shifted the attention again to both of them. “We are not kidding when we are begging you to be on your best behavior during the opening. I know you’ll be okay but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, we're not kids anymore. We've done this plenty of times." Junmyeon interfered in his sentence with a raised voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ji So looked at her worried son. “You know what your father means. It’s not only the peace. We want you two to support each other. There’s going to be a lot of pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon let out a breathless laugh. “You don’t think that by telling us that you’re just adding more pressure?” He asked sharply as he set down the tea cup. He looked over at Dong Up and his unfazed expression."I take full responsibility for this whole bloody circus. Isn't that enough pressure? I would like you to stop reminding me about it every now and then. I've had enough of this."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun decided not to take part in this exchange. Even if she felt that some of the words were addressed to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I didn't ask you to take it all on yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody asked you to take it all upon yourself!" Dong Gun's voice resounded all over the room, ahead of Joohyun's thoughts. "I can't help it if you put a burden on yourself, and then all you can do is complain!" The older man shot up from the couch and pointed his finger at the boy. "You're saying you're an adult? Because I don't see it right now!" With that he left the room without saying anything less. His footsteps were slowly fading away till the moment there was a sound of his office door being slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Two women looked over to Junmyeon. His teeth were gritted tightly, fighting against a desire to let out his emotions and scream. His clench his fist and smashed it onto his thigh."Goddamn it!" He stormed out and headed towards the wing in the house were his old room once were.</p><p> </p><p>Ji So looked as if she was ready to cry. She sighed hopelessly and hid her face behind her hand. Out of two in marriage, Ji So was always the sensitive one. She played the role of a peacemaker, spreading positivity to people around her. She was incredibly warm and loving. A mother to everyone she cared about. Maybe that’s why Joohyun felt some kind of connection to her since she reminded her in so many ways about her late father.</p><p> </p><p>But even someone as calm and gold hearted woman was helpless when two of the most important men in her life found a disagreement. It wasn’t that Mr. Kim was aggressive or short tempered. It wasn’t that Junmyeon was bad mouthed or bratty.Dong Gun loves him very much and is proud of his son, and Junmyeon respects him and his mother like no one else in this world. But work has always been and will always be the most common and least appreciated topic in their home. No wonder - the father wants to protect the empire he had been building for many years, and now he wants his son to take care of it - and this involves many sacrifices. If there is a conflict, everyone will try to talk to each other and no one will be blameless. It is unknown what would have to happen to find a common ground between these two.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bad about Ji So’s despair, Joohyun took a seat next to her on a couch and gently placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Ji So immediately squeezed that hand and stayed like that for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun, I’m sorry you have to witness that.” She sobbed with glossy eyes but tears never fell.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's nothing really. Sadly it's not my first time. But I think they both have to be alone. Let's give them some space." She reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>Ji So turned her body to face Joohyun and grabbed both of her hands. "Joohyun, sweetheart, you’re like a second daughter to me. I know that you must be equally exhausted with everything going on, just like my son. Ever since that scum Min Soocame to your office, I had you in my mind this whole time, praying for your well being.” Joohyun felt her being squeezed. "But I need to ask you for something. I request it as a mother."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun knew what was coming and she silently prayed that it's not what she thinks it will be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please, you don't want me to-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please, take care of my son.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun didn’t know what to say. There was a strange feeling that any moment know she’ll be pressed to the wall. But even knowing that, she actually didn’t found the courage to protest.</p><p> </p><p>She despised Junmyeon with her whole being. She would gladly exchange him for someone else. Someone who would treat her as a woman and companion. Someone who would not make her feel like she is someone’s bother.</p><p> </p><p>And yet she was. Staring into the eyes of a mother who wanted nothing more than peace for her child. "Mrs. Kim, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know I’m asking for too much. I know you two don’t have the best relationship. But…It’s been a long time since he was genuinely happy. He may fool everyone else, but mother always knows.” A single tear met her cheek. "Taking the circumstances, you two may face the biggest challenge yet. You two may disagree with me but you two need each other right now. You need him as much as he needs you, even though he will probably never admit that.”</p><p> </p><p>How was she supposed to answered that? This woman who is like a second mother to her is begging her with tears in her eyes to take care of her son. A son that would rather die than to accept her help.</p><p> </p><p>Ji So’s eyes resembled a galaxy. The stars in them were many worries she carried at the thought of her family. "You are a team. You two know each other best despite your conflicts. And if the one piece of a whole gets lost, the other just won’t survive.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a galaxy to pure to destroy. It shouldn’t feel empty. Not when there was so much admiration in it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And once again, I am asked to achieve something impossible.</em>
</p><p> <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>"It's not weird. Not weird at all."</p><p> </p><p>The corridors of the Kim residence stretched endlessly. A maze, that's what it looked like. Too many bedrooms, too long corridors, weird paintings every few meters on walls. She really didn't envy the maid who was responsible for cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Before Joohyun got to the door of Junmyeon's former bedroom, she noticed that it was getting hot. Is it from climbing the winding stairs or about this strange feeling of stress that one feels before the exam? She wasn't sure. Thoughts were pressing on the wall of her brain. One of them was a complete inconsistency with the fact that his bedroom was the first place she decided to go when the wing of the residence had 3 guest rooms, a private cinema room and a mini conference room.</p><p> </p><p>She could have stayed on the lower floor with Ji So. She could have waited for Junmeyon to walk downstairs alone and return to the office together. But no. At some point, without explanation, she just stood up and her legs just simply guided her up to this very door.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like such a pervert.” She reminded herself that she was about to enter his private space. Person’s room is the most intimate place one can ever be in. Not like she has never been in his room before. They did played inside of it when they were kids. She knew it by heart. But now it’s different. She’s entering it without permission and in addition she really doesn’t have anything prepared to say.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled deeply and turned the doorknob. Immediately she was greeted everything she knew Junmyeon to be. Comics, books, figurines, a little gaming station and bookshelves just flooded with mangas and video games.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Nerd in his purest form.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">She searched for him for a while. The bed was empty, the bedding and blanket were undisturbed. No sound came from the bathroom so he was probably not there either. She was ready to investigate other rooms when she heard a soft snoring coming from behind the leather couch near the TV. She slowly approached the source of the sound and her eyes took the form of the biggest coins in the world an view of Junmyeon, curled up in the corner of the couch, holding a pillow like his life depended on it, drooling and snoring like he was having the best nap in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> Joohyun sat soundlessly on a small table in front of the couch, staring at a sleeping man. The last rays of the mid afternoon sun fell slanting through Junmyeon's window. He was lying on his couch, in a leaden, death-like slumber that, for the moment at least, was not even perturbed by the presence of Joohyun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I could kill him now, and no one would know.</em>
</p><p><br/> That was one of the thoughts that went through the girl's mind. In our dreams, we are defenseless. Without protection, without awareness of something lurking around the corner. Just take a pillow and-</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun knew it was stupid to think so. As much as he always gets on her nerves, she would never actually kill him. Her imagination was so vivid that it must have been enough.</p><p> </p><p>His stillness honestly resembled a dead person. Now having a chance of taking a closer look at him that wasn’t a staring contest, she was finally able to notice the dark circles he had under his eyes and the texture of his skin that appeared very dehydrated.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those rare moments that he had her full attention on him, although being unaware of it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being a complete pain in the ass, she knew how hard working he was. How much much effort the put in everything he did. And unfortunately, how big of a burden he carried, always trying to be the perfect son who had a path laid down for him. The state he was in right now, allowed him to release himself from the chains of expectations and self doubt, even if it was in a form of a simple nap.</p><p> </p><p>Something moved Joohyun when she saw him shivering slightly from the chill dominating in his long unoccupied bedroom. Her gaze danced between him and the cozy looking blanket on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>She did questioned her actions when her body moved on itself, again, and she carefully tiptoed to snatch the blanket. She was holding it for a good minute, looking for an excuse on why in hell should she do anything nice. Then, after a short tug of war with her brain, she gently covered him with it, watching as he tucked himself in, still in deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>He did looked peaceful, that she could admit. “You won’t even know it. And no one will found out.” She assured herself. But then again, it should be more like do the deed and go. So why was she once more, not even sitting, but now squatting close to the couch, just a few centimeters from his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is not normal</em>. She reminded herself as she felt her hand moving up. A strand of hair that escaped from his perfectly arranged hairstyle was getting on her nerves. Why was she doing that? Tie her up, beat her with a baseball bat and drown her in the river and she will not reveal the answer. It just moved. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand was millimeters away from the stubborn piece of hair when in a brilliant moment, of universe sick game, there were now two brown eyes, drilling into her in confusion. He tried to adjust his eyes to the world’s light and frowned his eyebrows even more when his gaze landed first on her, then on the hand near his face.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun felt like her body froze up. Her lungs simply stopped transporting oxygen, her heart stopped and her blood felt like one long frozen popsicle.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met. They both remained still for a moment when in unison, their minds started working again and after quick processing of what just happened, their bodies jerked away from each other, both with a scared yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun landed with her hands on the nearest desk while he buried himself into the corner of the couch, clutching the blanket as if his life depended on it.The only sound in the air was to heavy and panicked breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was the first one to end the silence. “Why the hell are you here?!” He looked down at the blanket. “What were you trying to do with it?!</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was trying to think of a good excuse. “Well, I-I... I-I was only tryin- trying to-“. But was failing miserably. “Your mom has sent me to check on you!” <em>Nice save</em>. “And, well, uhm, god dammit you were sleeping!” She let out a whiny yell, trying her best save herself out of this awkward scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gasped dramatically . “So not only you enter a private room without the owner’s permission but you also watch them sleep? You know how creepy that makes you?” He accused her as if he was victim of some kind of harassment.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s face at this point was tomato red. There was no answer that could make this less uncomfortable. “Oh, so that’s a treatment for not being a bitch like you claim me to be? Fine, next time your ass freezes to death I won’t even bother with covering you up and being nice for a change!” She defended herself, or at least tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Being nice? Since whe-?” He stopped immediately. He inspected the blanket again. Then he looked back at her and pointing his finger right at her. “You? Not your secret twin from other dimension?” That made her annoyingly roll her eyes. “You were actually trying to be nice to me?”</p><p> </p><p>He got her in the metaphorical corner.</p><p> </p><p>Her palm stared to sweat, color of her face became beet red as her mind was predicting a weather forecast for dark and foggy. She didn’t know how to deny it when she had been caught red handed. Whatever as a creep or a nice person.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated with an answer. Mostly because she didn’t have any. If she tries to open her mouth, all that will come out will be either nothing intelligent or embarrassing stuttering. She didn’t know what was more though.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I- I try to be nice? Ha ha.” <em>The nervous laughter. Not good</em>. “ Uhm, nice joke.” <em>Girl, you just admitted to it few minutes ago</em>. “ Fact, I did feel sorry for you for a moment, but don’t mistake it for being nice!” <em>He doesn’t look convinced. And he has a audacity to smirk?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Oh and he smirked indeed. You could see satisfaction in his eyes. He enjoyed playing with her. This was a torture, feeling like a bug under a microscope.</p><p> </p><p>“You were actually, genuinely worried about me.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively. It wasn’t even a question. It was a statement.</p><p> </p><p>And the worst part of it, was the fact that he was right. She did not enjoy him shivering. She felt bad for the tiredness radiating from him. She did felt an urge to shove his hair away. Maybe even touch his face.</p><p> </p><p>What she didn’t enjoy was him looking at her while looking like this. His hair was not perfectly styled anymore but the pieces that escaped made him look like he just finished showering. Was this is how the bed head looks like?</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, his shirt had like two buttons off, exposing small, but impressive part of his chest and collarbones. His head was lazily supported by his hand which was now playing with the lock of hair. The other one was lying in the arm rest, to signalize that he indeed owned the place. His gaze never left her, the smug on his lips making her stomach turn.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun didn’t like this feeling at all. I have to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, think what you want! And by the way, if you, His Royal Assholeness, finished his nap then I will be waiting downstairs so we can go back and actually work!” She made her way to the door, feeling his eyes still on her. She grabbed the doorknob and furiously swing the door open.</p><p> </p><p>With her gone, Junmyeon had a moment to process everything. He came upstairs to his old room, threw some bad words around, even thought about lighting a cigarette. Then he simply angered himself for a while and even though his bed was looking inviting, he somehow ended up on the couch, reliving the pent up emotions and stress before well deserved slumberland took him over.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, he felt something warm embracing him. That warm feeling pulled him out of his sleep in the most delicate way he ever felt. The consciousness began to return when he felt someone's presence, someone's hand, specifically. What happened later reflected Joohyun's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>But damn, he never felt more satisfaction and an urge to hid his blush ever in his life. He could be cocky all he wants but the reality was taking baby steps to show him the facts. And taking into consideration the behavior that spoke through him when new guy came into conversation, it started to genuinely bother him.</p><p> </p><p>»»————-　　————-««</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi did not have a moment of rest. Every now and then somebody approached her with questions about the arrangement of furniture and sculptures in the main hall, guys responsible for lighting, electricity and water pushed in front of her nose documents and terminals regarding payment and Jongdae couldn't even help her as he was called to Kim's residence. And now she was walking around the building with her hands full of signed contracts, which would have to be sorted later and in hand she was balancing a large iPad, needed for the transaction and quick search for information. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, this day will soon be over and she will be able to go home in peace. She has just walked through the corridor, which during the opening is to serve as a passage with various stalls. Her phone rang non-stop but her hands were too occupied to even think about reaching into her purse. She stopped in the middle of the passageway, trying to put everything into one hand, failing at this completely. The sigh of frustration escaped her lips. She really wanted to go home already. </p><p> </p><p>She was ready to continue her struggle when she heard well known, deep voice behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Kim motherfucking Jongin</em>. She cursed inside. His steps were getting closer and closer and with each subsequent one she tightened her teeth more and more. Before she could protest or run away, he was already in front of her. Dressed more casually than usual but still professional. Well, if you can call tailored jacket and pants with fancy pattern, white dress shirt with two buttons down and white sneakers a causal outfit. Basically he looked like he just walked out of Gucci runway. As always. And she was pissed that despite her opinion on him, he still looked this handsome.</p><p> </p><p>For a while he hesitated to start any conversation, despite the fact that he seemed quite confident when he decided to call her name. Now it all turned into shyness again he only showed to her apparently. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm-"</p><p> </p><p>"If it's nothing important, I still have a few more things to do, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interfere with my work." She said coldly, not letting him start thinking. Despite speaking her mind, she didn't move. She internally screamed at herself. She tried to play it as if she waited for him to move instead of making her way around him. The corridor was spacious enough. But she decided to stay. God,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm such a weak bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin did not pay attention to her struggle. Minseok's words rang in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am a guy. I can do it. Remember, small steps. Friends first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that advice in mind, without hesitation, he slipped his hands between her arms and took a pile of papers that were weighing her down, leaving her only with the iPad. Her eyes became round in reaction to an unexpected gesture, leaving her motionless. She didn't know whether she felt relieved that she could finally get straightened out or whether she was angry that he had violated her personal space. Not like he never was there, but still.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him skeptically. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, taking the documents out of his hand, or rather, snatching them back.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled but completely throwing away all the insecurities he normally held when approaching her."Well, I thought I should save you from looking like a hunchback.” He threw a comment trying to sound charismatic but not come out as a douchebag.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t looked convinced, but also happened to be taken aback by his tone. "Where that came from? Since when we are on such friendly note?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin activated every cell in his brain to come up with some good excuse. "Well, I wanted to be nice and help you." <em>Wow, truly original.</em></p><p> </p><p>Seulgi closed her eyes. As much as she shamefully appreciated his help, she still wanted to stay to the boundaries she established herself. "Jongin, how many times do I have to tell you? Your assistance is not something I want. Stop trying to push in.” It hurt her to some point but for the peace of mind she needed to do it for herself. Her mind was at chaos right now. Why universe was playing with her, not letting her keep up with one decision? Why does everything always have to come back, no matter how much she repels it?  She started to go in opposite directions, trying to escape from it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin did not want to face another failure.  Minseok would be disappointed by his lack of male firmness. Sooyoung would laugh at him. Seungwan would have reason to treat him like garbage again. Seulgi would slip out of his hand again. He couldn't afford that. He wanted this conflict to end.</p><p> </p><p>"Friends!"</p><p><br/>If that was what they needed to be to build their relationship from scratch, then so be it. It's not like he was having other option here. </p><p><br/>She slowly turned around. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm clever enough to understand that you don't want to give us another chance. And I absolutely agree with you. But I think you'll admit that our behavior doesn't help us at work. How are we supposed to work together when we're still hiding from each other?" He raised his voice again since she was a good few meters away form him. "That's why I want to start again. No previous strings attached, without thinking about how rough the past was." He took a few steps to reappear in front of her stoic sillouethe. "Seulgi. I want us to be friends. We don't have to go back to the past, I wouldn't do that to you. But I won't hide that I miss you in my life as a friend."</p><p> </p><p><em>Friends?</em> Was he serious?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> How does he imagine it? So many cruel words she said, so many quarrels, so many broken promises on his part. </span>Was she really ready to forget their past? They had history together. It’s not something that can be wiped in a span of few months.</p><p> </p><p>She was hesitant at his offer that’s for sure. "I-I don’t know. It’s not that simple.” Her voice got small.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not saying it should be immediate. You’ll decide. I already know what I want. But please don’t feel like I’m forcing you to do it. In fact, I really want your honest opinion on that.” He answered softly.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, she did considered it. Mulitple times. But pride and sorrow did not allow her to function with him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know. I can’t give you answer now, it’s too sudden.” She saw hope disappearing from Jongin’s face and body. "But-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, what am I doing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't promise that everything will be all right. Our relationship was too hectic the last couple of months. But I admit that I'm indeed tired of it." It was the honest truth.</p><p> </p><p>Hope has come again. "Does that mean that-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to move to neutral ground. But it will not be a friendship, too soon for that. Only work ground."</p><p> </p><p>He let out a relieved chuckle. "Well, better than nothing." He took a step closer but remained a respectful distance. "Seulgi, I know my promises to you are worth nothing, but I will try to bury the hatchet between us. I don't want to be your enemy for the rest of my life."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them that was both reassuring and far more stretched than it should be. They would occasionally glance at each other, not knowing who would speak or leave first. Jongin noticed how her fingers twitched beneath the papers, which was enough for him to open his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before gaining some sort of confidence. "I know this may be a poor timing, but I'd really like to help you carry these papers."</p><p> </p><p>She just looked at him annoyed and threw her head back."Jesus Christ, you're stubborn." </p><p> </p><p>Quite the reaction he was expecting. But it still made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a no?”</p><p> </p><p>To his satisfaction, she did smile. "Correct. You’re not there yet. You'll have to earn it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't hurt to try, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere has changed. Uncertainty continued to drift in the air, but was spread out by the chance. The goal will not happen quickly. But Jongin believed they will eventually get here.</p><p> </p><p>They walked side by side just a few steps when Seulgi collided with a stranger at the corner that appeared out of nowhere. His uniform indicated that he might have been a janitor and additionally he was carrying a mop. As a result of the impact, all papers, including the tablet, ended up on the floor. The device was secured with a case, so there was little chance of it crashing. Seulgi was to start collecting until she felt strong hands holding her forearms. Probably a collision made her fly back. Straight into Jongin's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to drop the little progress they had made, he quickly let her go, just helping her to get her balance. The two of them crouched right away to pick up the pieces. The janitor also decided to help. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Miss! I didn't look where I was going!" His voice was panicked and his eyes were chaotically circling over a pile of papers. Jongin watched as he randomly waved his hands without knowing what to grab. All this waving, let his sleeves fall down to his wrists, revealing his silver watch. The Jongin's gaze remained on the ornament for a while. He seemed to be too expensive for someone who works as a simple janitor.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." Seulgi tried to excuse him, to which he responded with a shy smile. When the documents were collected, Seulgi wanted to pick up the iPad. However, the janitor was ahead of her. His hand hung over the device for a while, making the girl uneasy with reaching for it. Didn't he know if he could touch it?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he finally grabbed it and handed it over to her. The whole trio stood from the floor. "Once again, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." He bowed respectfully. Seulgi bowed back and started heading towards the exit. After a few steps she noticed that she had a lighter hand. She glanced at Jongin who stayed beside her and noticed half of the documents, proudly held by him.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled. "You really don't give up?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was lying on the floor. It's a free real estate." </p><p> </p><p>The joke remained unanswered. They quickly walked to the main hall to finally dispose themselves from the documents.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's what prevented them from noticing how the mysterious janitor, standing now behind the wall, looked around and took out his phone. He carefully checked his position once again, making sure he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>3 rings. Raspy voice answered on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>The man looked at his wrist. "Hello. Yes, President Choi. I got the data." He said, glancing at the watch, where the inscription <em>Data transmission completed</em> was glowing brightly. </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the office in silence. Jongdae was used to this awkward silence between them. It was better than constant screaming and fighting in the back seat. He did not know what exactly happened at the Kim's estate, but if they were both sitting as far away from each other as possible now, with a blush on their cheeks, it must have been something completely different than usual. Upon arrival, they quickly went to the shared cabinet, not saying a word after the door was closed. Thankfully, no one was in the office now. The unwanted rumors would spread quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They could have sat as far away from each other as possible. So why did they end up on sofas on opposite sides, plunged into a staring contest? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You look like you want to say something." She addressed his anticipating position with hands intertwined together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His stare did not leave her. "I could say the same thing about you." His tone was flat. He noticed her crossed legs and crossed arms over her chest, one leg bouncing impatiently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both of them wanted to discuss certain topics. He- the mysterious Jackson here. She-the missing pills case.</em>
</p><p><br/>The heel sounds were heard from the moment the elevator reached the 10th floor. The walk was determined. The steps were getting closer and closer. Jongdae was quietly reading the report thinking that it was Seulgi who came back to work. He was already about to greet her when a face he had known well, though not seen for a long time, sent him a hearty smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there, Mr. Kim. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." </p><p><br/>"Are you going to tell me what it was supposed to be?" His tone came back to the harsh one she was used to.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." She was defending herself.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't giving up. "First you hide things behind my back, and then you do the same numbers as at my house?" He accused her, pointing finger at her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked offended. "Oh ho, don't lecture me about hiding things behind someone else's back! You're a master at it!" She snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused but decided to stand his ground. "Now you're throwing accusations? What are you trying to frame me into this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun had enough. The anger from earlier found its way back. She has a perfect chance to ask him now. "You wanna know? Fine! Why in hell-"</p><p> </p><p>The office door opened dramatically, hitting both walls. Joohyun and Junmyeon at the same time looked at the intruder who interrupted their exchange. Joohyun's eyes were filled with surprise and sudden joy. Junmyeon did not share the enthusiasm and felt that his spine had paralyzed the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Looking like straight out of runway, her long dark hair was blowing on...the wind? There is not even wind here. Bright aura adorned her figure like a halo, matching her childish smile which accompanied her even as an adult.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home, Big Brother!" She announced in English, British accent resonating in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon felt the air and blood leaving his body. "Fuck. The devil is back."</p><p> </p><p>The one and only. Straight from London. Kim Yeri has arrived. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Great Pretenders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackson becomes suspicious.</p><p>A star from overseas pays the visit.</p><p>Junmyeon just doesn't understands his sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome anyone who reads it. I just want to express my gratitude towards everyone who enjoys this little piece of fanfic. I may not be as diligent when it comes to schedules but I really put my heart into this fic, hoping this little dose of exovelvet content gives away some kind of happiness.</p><p>You can follow my shenanigans on Twitter at @hey_itsaly if you want to ❤️</p><p>There is so many things to happen and I just wish I'll be able to deliver it in a best way I can. Please, enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This case was in Jackson’s head for years.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Yeah, sure he was a rookie back then - he wouldn’t understand a lot of things. Being assigned to your first death case was overwhelming. Maybe so overwhelming that your judgment is blind. As a young, unexpirenced policeman, it was predictable that he would exaggerate a lot. It should disappear from the memory. It was in a past, said and done.</p><p> </p><p>So why was he now sitting in front of his computer, surrounded by old dusty files and weariness that was slowly making its way onto his eyes and body?</p><p> </p><p>Reason A: there was no new cases for him so he had some time on his hands. Reason B: he wasn’t a type of guy to break a promise once he made one to someone.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t easy to find these files. Usually you don’t have to dig deep into past cases if it’s not for something big. The guys from Criminal Department were kind enough to spare some time and help him going through the archive room to find these. When asked what for, he simply said it was for a revision to avoid mistakes in the future.</p><p> </p><p>The police station was quite empty today. Some grandma came to complain about her young neighbors that make parties every two days. There was also a homeless guy, too drunk to not bother people passing by. Jackson’s office (or rather a large room he shared with few other detectives) was buried in the back of the building but the trip to the Crime Dep. gave him the chance to take a look at more often crowded space. It was already 3 hours, second time this week since he sat at his desk, stabbing his eyes in the stack of paper in between with computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name and surname: Bae Baek Ho</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Date and place of birth:<span class="Apple-converted-space"> August 27, 1966\ South Korea</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="Apple-converted-space">Height: 180cm</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Profession: President and co- founder of K&amp;B FINANCE GROUP</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Death caused by a gun wound. Three bullets damaged internal organs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weapon type/number: Unknown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crime scene: Seoul’s main delivery port.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Culprit: Unknown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! This makes my head hurt!” He let out a sound of frustration, grabbing sides of his head and squeezing his eyes. This was like a scene from poorly made TV show where nothing is like reality. How can a alleged homicide go without a perpetrator? Or witnesses? Murder weapon? Or even fingerprints? Even <em>CSI Miami</em> had better luck than him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the investigation very vividly, as if it was yesterday. He and his supervisor at that time, Detective Park Jin Young with difficulties had to interrogate the victim’s family since the wife was in a state of distress and the daughter in too big of a shock to even make a sentence. Mr. Park was the one leading the investigation since Jackson was only an intern, assigned only to watch, learn and occasionally buy coffee. The rest was like climbing up the hill. Visiting closest friends, business partners and few people from closest environment. In the end, the were left empty handed since testimonies didn’t match and everyone had stable alibis. It ended pathetically- looking for a needle in a haystack exhausted the higher ups and the case was closed.</p><p> </p><p>“There must have been something we missed.”</p><p> </p><p>A silhouette appeared in front of his desk. A man in his late 40s and way too gelled hairstyle put the coffee mug on the surface and send Jackson a gummy bear smile. “I applaud you Jackson on your diligence but you should probably take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson laughed but barely noticeable “Jin Young, is there anything for me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Older man flicked him on the forehead that successfully made Jackson wince. “It’s Detective Park for you, you brat.” He looked around the office as if someone could eavesdrop. Not really sure who, there was only them and few guys too busy snoozing on the couch or stuffing their mouths with soggy noodles. "So, how far are you with your little private investigation?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson rubbed the spot on his forehead and sunk into his chair, puffing the air out. “I’m very close sir, aside from complete absence of evidence, suspects or leads.” He looked at Detective Park, who seemed to not catch his sarcasm yet. “So in conclusion, not at all close.”</p><p> </p><p>Detective Park frowned and rubbed his chin but in the end he didn’t graced his junior with any useable answer and slouched his shoulders. "Well, you chose to do this, not sure why to be honest. I believe you’ll find an answer.” He patted Jackson’s shoulder who was less than pleased with the lack of support.</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, thanks old man.” He mutterd annoyingly, which made the guy above him visibly offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! My soul is still young and I'm not even that old!” He tried to defend himself but the tantrum just made him fail miserably. He made his way far from Jackson’s desk but turned the last second. "Speaking of being young, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>"When you froze it like that, I would rather not.” Jackson answered with closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It has reached my ears that you were seen with a someone, a woman to be specific few weeks ago at the local coffee shop. You found yourself a girlfriend my young boy?” Detective Park asked teasingly, sparkles in his eyes. The satisfaction only grew when he saw young boy's eyes shot open.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was slowly turning annoyed. "Since when I'm being followed? You've became a stalker or something?! And if you're being noisy, she’s not my-”</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it! I knew you had it in you!” He excitedly praised him, without letting himself explain the absurdity of this situation. But Park didn’t let him, acting like a proud father. Jackson was close to explode with excuses but the old guy get ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you ever need any love advice, you know who to ask. I'll teach you how to show a girl some fever~” He winked which made Jackson grimace in embarrassed disgust. Why couldn't he have more mature senior? "And by the way, the guys from department above are asking for pen drives from the captain’s office. Care to do that?” Before Jackson could protest, Detective Park cut him off. "Thank you Jackson! Do it quickly and make sure you introduce me to the lucky young lady!” He showed thumbs up and jogged out of the office.Jackson was not pleased with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid old man. Next time I'm gonna dump him in the Han River.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, put hands into his pockets and walked to the Captain’s room. Before he knocked, he heard the foreign voice the other side. It was deep and raspy and that alone made Jackson surprised. Captain rarely has guests out of profession circle and that didn't sound like one of them at all. When well known voice of the Captain called him to enter, he slowly peeked his head inside before entering fully.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehm, Captain? Am I interrupting?”</p><p> </p><p>The man dressed in the uniform behind the desk, lightly laughed and just waved him off. "Don’t worry Detective Wang. Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, he stepped into the room. First, his eyes landed on the captain, whose attention was on the previously heard owner of the voice. On the couch under the window, was much older man- somewhere around his late 50s, dressed in a grey suit, shirt free from tie or even top buttons closed. The way he was sitting screamed intimidation- with his arms rested lazily on the headrest on bot sides and legs crossed over one other. In his hand was thick cigar form where small cloud of smoke was coming from. He looked more like Don Corleone from <em>Godfather,</em> minus the actually chivalry appearance. No, this was modern Yakuza looking mafia boss. His gaze was fixated on Jackson as if offended for boy’s overstretched staring.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I help you, Detective Wang?” The Captain asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson’s eyes stayed for a moment on the guest. Something about him send a shiver down his spine. "Uhm..” He tore the gaze off and bowed to the Captain. "I was asked to deliver the pendrives to the department above. I was told that they are here, so if that’s not the problem-" Before he could answer, the small set of keys was thrown at him. Thanks to quick reflex he caught them successfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Middle locker on the left.” Captain hinted lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson bowed and in silence headed towards the said locker. While twisting the keys between fingers, the two men behind him decided to continue their chit-chat. Jackson didn’t intend on eavesdropping but there was this strange feeling that told him to do his task as slowly and stay longer.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how are the preparation for the big day?” Captain ignored the young boy and fully focused on his guest. "I’ve heard there were complications with the date.”</p><p> </p><p>The mafia guy just laughed, loudly inhaling the cigar. "It don’t remember any complications. Brats just decided to jump into waters too deep for them and went ahead with their plans. Risky, I’ll give them that.” He stopped for what Jackson was assuming, to grab the tea cup from the small plate. "I wouldn’t worry too much. I don't plan on changing my schedule. I have everything I need.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That doesn’t sound very noble. </em>Jackson was still shuffling through the boxes, hoping that his slow movements weren’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. I've heard you’ve made a contract with some American electronics creators. Did they send anything worth attention?”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Jackson heard was a sound of wowing coming form his Captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Amazing thing, right? Apparently this wristwatch model operates faster than any phone and stores more data than a computer. The Bluetooth retrieves information in 5 seconds and you don't even have to get tired to do so All you need to do is, to bring it closer ro the device and boom- the data are in here.” The mafia guy said proudly, tapping on the said watch screen. That was a little bit too open, considering he didn’t look like a good guy. And what was a person like him doing at police station, acting so comfortable with Captain?</p><p> </p><p>"Today’s technology is unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>Godfather look alike went silent for a moment before his aura changed to something darker, judging by the rasp of his voice. "Difficult times require difficult measures. I wanted to gave Joohyun an easy way out but that girl is stubborn just like her mother. What a shame of genes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Miss Joohyun? Who is this guy?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Min Soo- don’t go too hard on her. She and that boy are just stupid kids. I doubt she will be able to fill the shoes of her father.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mi-as if Choi Min Soo? Don’t tell me-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jackson, have you found what you needed?” His thoughts were interrupted by Captain’s stern voice that made him jump. He quickly grabbed the pendrive he was holding already for a good minute and closed the locker. „Eh, yes sir! Sorry it took so long, there were a lot of those!” He waved the pendrive in the air, trying to not sound nervous. But the single stare from Choi Min Soo almost made his legs shake. Not because he was afraid of the man, but at the sudden realization of possibilities, clearing his path of fog clouding his investigation.</p><p> </p><p>"If you’re finished, go back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>"Roget that.” He returned the key and bow first to his supervisor. He hesitated before bowing also to the man on the couch. "Have a nice day, sir.” He quickly made his way to the exit, palms sweating. After he closed the door, he rested his back against the nearest wall and run a hand though his brown hair. <em>What just happened? What was this man doing here? Why was Captain talking with him about things that in slightest didn’t sound anything good?</em></p><p> </p><p>Choi Min Soo. He knew that name well. The CEO of the company rivaling with K&amp;B Finances. A true shark in the industry. businessman with embezzlement, money laundering and countless bribes in his account. The list can go on, but it doesn't matter if his every offense was pardoned - according to Jackson's memory and knowledge. And why Bae Joohyun was involved? This man sure was interrogated on President Bae’s case but everything ended in the dead end.</p><p> </p><p>This was suspicious. Jackson didn’t like it one bit. He has to reach the source of all of this.</p><p> </p><p><em>I need to talk to Miss Joohyun about it. I have a bad feeling about this.</em> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="Apple-converted-space"> »»————-　　————-««</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon can easily admit that his childhood and puberty period had its ups and downs.</p><p> </p><p>Up till age of 9, he led a string of small victories. One of the best students from Hanyang private elementary school. The youngest favorite of the jet set of the modern businessmen from his father's environment. Called "Little Prince Charming" by friends of his mother. Respected by classmates, admired by girls and praised by teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Fulfilling himself in everything he has tried. Whether it was to play the piano, ride a horse, or study at school. Trained both educationally and socially. A golden child being the pride of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Until the day she was born.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment Yeri appeared in the family, Junmyeon felt a dark cloud growing around him day by day - probably everyone would call that a simple sibling jealousy. The secretive desire to regain once lost attention. The feeling that your place as an only child is in danger and you’re now only a second rate.</p><p> </p><p>But Junmyeon was no idiot. Even as a young boy, he understood how much consideration and care should be given to a newborn baby. Despite a basic sense of loneliness, he had nothing against his younger sister. As an older brother, he tried to help his parents and not cause problems.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when Yeri learned to walk and talk that the clouds thickened. Suddenly, he found himself as a lead suspect every time his sister started crying or whining, which made his mother tell him to leave the room to not stir the drama. There wasn’t a day when she didn’t ran to report him to their parents for things he didn't even know had happened or she allegedly accused him for. He tried to fight her as they got older, but it never ended well for him. Their mother always reminded him that the role of older siblings is to care, defend and support the younger one.</p><p> </p><p>This made him feel, not angry, but small, incompetent and confused. Asking himself if he’s doing things wrong since the person who should be dearest to him, rejected every proposal of a truce.</p><p> </p><p>For years he was ashamed to admit to anyone that he felt terrorized by this little girl. When she left for England at 17, a wave of relief blew over his head. At last, self-confidence and a sense of value returned.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why seeing her in all her greatness again after 4 years of no contact, has sent a shiver down his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, shit, I guess the hell reopened." He muttered so quiet only Joohyun could hear it. At least he thought that.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, the royalty has arrived." She announced proudly, flexing like a model on the catwalk. Which was now basically both her personality and attire. The blending of black and white lines overlapping the faded shadows of the check from the neck to the shoes- everything presented on the fair brown color. She looked good, mature even- he could admit it.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter what she’s dressed in, there was a devil somewhere beneath her skin.</p><p> </p><p>"YR IS IN THE HOUSE!" Joohyun made an unnatural noise to herself, pointing at the newcomer, with excitement coming out of her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri quickly took a quick look at her and it was not even half a second before she embraced the same pose with the same facial expression. "BAECHU! WHAT'S UP BITCH?!"</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment, both were in a crushing hug, worthy of high school girl or maybe even elementary school children - jumping up and down in circles simultaneously. They were so happy to see each other it hurt. Junmyeon certainly did not share the enthusiasm. These two always teamed up against him in the past so the picture before him resembled more of a nightmare from his perspective.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much for a dramatic entrance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon cleared his throat and after third, louder attempt, he finally grabbedgirls' attention. Yeri released her friend from embrace, looking at him with teasing eyes. She threw her long black hair behind her and rested her hand on the popped out hip. Her smile became more devilish as she looked between two folks.</p><p> </p><p>"So nice to see you Jun. Even more pleasant to see my precious unnie.” She waved their intertwined hands. “Though I do hope I interrupted something." She glanced at Joohyun suggestively in which in response, the older girl raised her eyebrow questionably, not quite sure what she was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon kinda had the idea, but decided not to start any discussion in front of Joohyun. The consequences of their previous talk would end very awkwardly. "Yes, there's nothing unusual about it. After all, you are a master at arriving when you're unwanted." He said annoyed. He felt a headache coming and they didn't even managed to say hello to each other. He touched his temple. "You barely walked here and you're already striking a cord."</p><p> </p><p>"Have I really? Well, thank God."She answered pleased with the result of irritating him and with a shit eating grin on her face, keeping her newly learned posh style of being. Anything to get under his skin. She confidently walked over to him. He puffed out his chest, as if waiting for a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun watched this childish exchange, wondering if that's how it looks from the side when she and Jun start arguing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jesus Christ. Here we go again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The siblings were so close to each other that she was sure they could feel their own breaths on each other’s faces. The difference was that comparing it with few years back, they both looked like a stick was stuck in their asses, which made them both seem less intimidating. Plus the noticible height difference.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun suddenly felt as if she was 15 years old again and watched as Kim's siblings are separated by maids as they are ready to throw some fists over something stupid. But this time, there are no maids and instead of fists, they throw insults and harmless glares at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, this vision has taken her out of reality as these two were already in the good half of this <em>interesting</em> discussion.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here in the hope that we were gonna make a joke of your life, brother, but I can see that life was already ahead of me."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and put his thumb under his chin. "Only funs and games in your little empty head.” He shook his head. „And yet you seemed offended by my little jokes. Quite unfair I would say, considering I wasn't offended by our parents little joke."</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of you!” Joohyun stepped up between them in hope to end the argument. She ignored the way Junmyeon was ready to tell her off and brought her attention to his sister. “Yeri, you didn’t tell us you were coming today. Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up from the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri patted her on the shoulder. “Oh Hyunie, you know me. I like to surprise people. Beside, I know how busy you are and being your burden is something I wouldn’t allow to happen.” She said sweetly. She turned to her brother who had an uneasy expression. “I came here as soon as possible because my dear big bro so kindly asked for my help.” She started to wipe the front of his jacket out of invisible dust. “I would be a bad sister if I declined such request. Family has to support each other, right Jun?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon just stood there motionless. Something was wrong. He didn’t like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that.” His voice was stern yet a little bit high pitched.</p><p> </p><p>She looked genuinely confused. “Stop what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That. Being nice to me. You imposter.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Comedian as always. I’m glad that got better over the years. And I don’t understand why you act so constipated. I agreed to help you after all.”</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply. He knew she was an essential here. But he would rather get strangled then admit that.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun just sighed. “I see everything is merrier when your family gets together.” She joked.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pointed a finger at her accusingly. “Shut it.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved him off. “With that being said, I’ll leave you two to chat. I have a place I need to attend.” She went to grab her things and rang the intercom to give Jongdae a signal for her departure. Moving towards the door she gave Yeri a quick hug and a shove to Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Don’t forget we are going for a visit to the hospital tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could I forget? The PR team has been breathing down my neck for the last month because of that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched her opening the door. Something uncomfortable sat on his chest. Where would she need to be? There was basically nothing left to do for today. Jongdae and Seulgi also didn’t mentioned anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He hated how desperate that came out. It was pure curiosity. Luckily, he didn’t noticed the side eye Yeri granted him.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun turned half way. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business. You should know by now that I’m also expecting a family reunion if my own.” She glanced at Yeri. She waved her goodbye and with that, Kim siblings were left alone in uncomfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri paced slowly around the office. “You think mom will be able to make me japchae if I show up uninvited?”</p><p> </p><p>The scoff on Junmyeon’s face was enough.</p><p>
  <strong> »»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at airport close to the evening should save a lot of trouble. There wasn’t many people around, most of them were either sleeping on the benches with luggage as pillows or occupying airport’s restaurants and cafes. The biggest rush was currently forming behind the red line were families or friends were waiting with signs for the passengers.</p><p> </p><p>At least that what she imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Because now she was now at the entrance to the airport, with mouth shaped in letter O, looking at the sea of young girls squealing like psychos even though the plane hasn’t even landed yet.</p><p> </p><p>All with posters and cameras ready to shove it in someone’s face. All of them were wearing masks or covering their faces with something else like caps or simply their hands. Something Joohyun never understood. If you’re gonna disturb a celebrity as a “fan”, at least have a dignity to to do it openly. You‘ll safe agencies a lot of time to find you and take actions against this psychotic behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this mad group, Joohyun just turned on her heel, threw her hands in surrender motion and sprinted to the car. "Nope. Fuck that.”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped into the backseat of her company car and quickly pulled out her phone and started typing aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae turned in his seat, eyeing her with curiosity. “Let me guess ma’m, the crazy crowd is already in formation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” She answered not looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking Mr. Byun to somehow make it to the car?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable. Wise move.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later from sending the text, the screams were heard through the car and airport’s entrance. Joohyun peeked through the window, watching how the crowd started to move towards them at rapid speed. She couldn’t see what was going on in the center of it but she only hoped he would make it out alive somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Being an idol is horrendous and this was just one of the examples right in front of her eyes. <em>Disgusting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how the airport’s entrance opened, Joohyun automatically side shifted behind the driver’s seat, making room for the guest that was about to come. Jongdae quickly left the car, circled it and opened the trunk. Luckily, there were few additional gorilla-bodyguards that were somehow able to keep the fans in control so the newcomer would comfortably move around. Well, as comfortable as it was possible.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and only for a second she heard ear piercing screams and cries before it muted down with a smash and now her loud, impossible to keep up with, annoying but incredibly talented cousin was stupidly grinning at her, close to her face.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his Prada sunglasses from his nose, revealing his sparkling eyes. “Missed me Joo?” His voice certainly got deeper than she could remember. When you sing so much, it’s to be expected.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of personal space quickly got on her nerves so she gently placed her two fingers on his cheek and pushed him out of her face. “Don’t give yourself too much credit. We needed help and you were the only one that seemed available.” She tried to convince him. His gaze only said <em>Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.</em></p><p> </p><p>He pouted like a little kid. “Oh come on! Why the cold shoulder?” He flicked the side of her forehead, making her yelp. "I haven’t seen you and auntie in ages! I’ve come all the way from America to play a gig on your little party. You can at least say hello, you moody rabbit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a gig. It’s an important event with very important people. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em>mom</em>.” He inserted his finger at the entrance of her ear which made her flinch at sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>She would slap him in the knee when front door opened and beside Jongdae, sat tall, handsome man.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Joohyun. It’s nice to see you.” He extended his hand which she gladly took. He send her a flashy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lee. I’m glad you two made it in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, ma’m. Call me Joon Gi.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun giggled. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my troublesome cousin. I hope he’s not causing you any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Joon Gi laughed adorably despite his manly appearance. "Not at all. I feed him 4 times a day and regularly take him on walks.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun, visibly displeased, broke their handshake and somehow offended, run an incredibly pretty hand through his brown hair. “I’m not a dog, hyung. My gosh, I’m gracing your asses with my presence and yet not a sign of appreciation.”</p><p> </p><p>His childish attitude made Joohyun force herself to not crack a smile. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction yet.</p><p> </p><p>They took off, leaving crazy fan girls behind and headed for the hotel Baekhyun was suppose to stay for the time visiting. She did offered him to stay with her since his family was back in Busan but he declined. Not questioning his reasons, she let him be.</p><p> </p><p>"I won’t lie, I’m surprised you decided to come.” She looked down, playing with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was in middle of taking off his earrings. „Why? Your PR person said that it was urgent.”</p><p> </p><p>"Weren’t you supposed to play on Jimmy Kimmel this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped his movements. The music playing from the radio was filling the silence in the car. Jongdae and Joon Gi knew better than interfere with their conversation. Jongdae rolled up the partition to give them privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun took out his phone and started scrolling through apps. “You think I would go to some crappy talk show where all they care about are some trash gossips rather than spend some time with my family? I’m not as bad as you think of me, Joo.”</p><p> </p><p>Candy Crush sound effect started to beep. "Besides, someone needs to help you take care of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun snorted. She could take care of herself just fine. "Says the guy who can’t even boil an egg properly.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! It was one time!” His outburst made her smirk which caused him to pout. “The level of disrespect.”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve on the road for good 20 minutes. She glanced at him from time to time as he was playing games on his phone. The flashbacks from childhood floated her head. He was now completely different than she remembered him. Of course, she saw him on TV many times, but this was different. He was no longer this hyperactive kid that was making bets with kids from playground on jumping over them all. He was no longer that weird teenager that was scaring her with toy spiders. Beside her sit now a respectable artist, a grown ass man with over the top personality but also unspeakable talent and kind hearted personality.</p><p> </p><p>They may had had a disagreements in the past. He was annoying and so was she. But now whatever she thought of him, the image changed. He genuinely agreed to take part in her mess and that was enough to make her thankful. She was sure he will test her patience many times during his stay. Yet his presence made her slightly less anxious of what was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed how she looked at him, face expression telling him she tried to say something. “What?” He successfully pulled her out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She shyly blushed and turned her face away. She only put her hand on her knee, palm facing up. He raised an eyebrow at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Better hear it carefully because I won’t say it twice. I’m happy you came. And…thank you.” She said in her softest voice, unknown to many.</p><p> </p><p>And he sure did listen. He hid his phone and with a loud smack (because obviously) put his hand in hers, squeezing slightly. “No problem.” He said with a cheeky but genuine smile. It felt nice when she squeezed back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you for not leaving me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To say Ji Soo was excited was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>The moment her kids passed the doorway her eyes got filled with happy tears as she run to them and pulled her daughter into a crushing hug. Their father was no less enthusiastic. He also wrapped Yeri in a hug and ruffled the top of her head, much to herdiscontent. She was immediately buried with questions. When did she arrived? Why didn’t she call? Was she even eating in England?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open when she was asked if she was hungry. Her head was nodding intensely and Ji Soo galloped to the kitchen. Their father wrapped an arm around her shoulders and headed her towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Later, everyone gathered around the table while she was stuffing her mouth with japchan and rice.Her cheeks were more round making her look like a hamster. Ji Soo was obviously pleased and Junmyeon would really rather be anywhere but here. He and Joohyun were suppose to visit one of the children’s hospital Joohyun was a patron of. Truth to be told, he wasn’t very keen on that. He could do some charity but he wasn’t very good with kids. This was more her job- she was good at it and that was enough for him to not get involved in any of that. But of course, Seungwan was painfully encouraging him for some image lift as if it wasn’t good already. After many arguments, he gave up and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why he should be home already, sleeping. He was about to excuse himself when there was a grunt that brought his and his parents attention. They all looked at Yeri who dropped the spoon, grabbed the table and used the other hand to place it somewhere behind her back to massage it. Her face was slightly twisted in discomfort and she was intensely biting her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Dong Gun was immediately alerted. "Yeri sweetie, what’s wrong?” He asked worried, probably for the first time in a while, according to Junmyeon’s memory. He looked over at Ji Soo who rushed to his sister’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri waved her off. "Don’t worry, it’s nothing. The flight was just exhausting and my back hurts a little.” She answered with a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ji So and Dong Gun bought that quite quickly. But Junmyeon did not look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>This is the girl that allegedly workouts 3 times a week while maintaining a sportsman like diet. She is a model after all. There’s no way she didn’t stretch after the flight or took some pain killers. Something didn’t add up.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why they were now, an hour later, sitting in one of the office rooms, both on opposite placed armchairs with folders sprawled on a coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>It was already dark outside and the garden lantern were the only source of light in this starry night. The room was low lighted, warm orange colored lamps in the corners of the room. Junmyeon was pretending to read the info plan Yeri’s team prepared for him while she was sipping tea with papers prepared by his employees. She changed into comfortable, oversized hoodie with a pair of fluffy thigh socks. Her attire may not have been mature but there was definitely something different what Junmyeon tried to notice.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't a girl anymore and she never would be again. She was an adult he supposed, but so young that she still had the exuberance of youth. Yeri had always been a hurricane; from the time of her birth until she left home she was the eye of her own storm. She wasn’t a child anymore though he would probably always look at her that way.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, the moment she agreed to participate in the event, something didn’t sit right with him. Sure, she may had change of heart, but that just wasn’t her. She agreed so fast, without even wanting anything in return. She did cracked a few jokes but the enthusiasm felt out of place. He knew she never was fond of him and because of this situation he was breaking his head over.</p><p> </p><p>He was stuck in his thoughts when her voice hit the walls of his ear. He jerked his head in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and dropped her arms. "Were you even listening to me?” The hidden irritation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, no.”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you weren’t.” She put the papers neatly. "I was saying that the plans are looking really good. I contacted the shipping company and the products for my part should arrive in few days.” She showed him two thumbs up. "Good job Jun.” She sunk into the cushions hiding her hands in the long sleeves her hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>There it was again- that misplaced feeling of praise and appreciation. "Uhm, thanks. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment. Both pair of eyes looking anywhere but at each other. Yes, totally not uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you by the way? Didn't manage to ask earlier” She threw the question out of nowhere. He looked at her uneasy, not sure how he should answer. So the only he did was move his shoulders I what was suppose to be <em>okay I guess</em> impression.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t satisfied with that. "Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno. Depends on the question.” He spat fast. He really didn’t want an interviewthis late at night.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you found a girlfriend already?” Her cheeks lifted up as she leaned forward, teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it’s something stupid. He should have predict that. Blindly he expected any question related to the important topic. "Not your business.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I have to know these things. I can’t let my only brother be single for the rest of his life. That’s a role of a sister.” She said confidently, put the fist to her chest. "Especially when you're this lame and boring as always. It's obvious you need some help."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah. Some sister you’ve never been.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I would personally be happy with Joo as sister in law.” She whined and patted her chest with encouragment.</p><p> </p><p>There was it again. That weird feeling. He felt his teeth grit. He hated being paired with Joohyun, now being the worst time. As much as there was a practically none existent soft spot for her in his mind, it still felt like being making fun of. No matter how good the intention seemed. No one was privileged to mix up his life, love life especially. Not when he wasn't sure fit himself. And Yeri just pushed his button as always and he was too tired to deal with it.  "I told you to stop doing that!” He shouted at her, annoyance in his eyes and exhaustion in voice.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped back at the raise of his voice. Hopefully their parents couldn’t hear that. "What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeonstood up. "This!” Je pointed at her. "Playing with my head! Being interested in me! Pretending to care!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri was staring to to look irritated. She stood up as well. "I’m your sister. Why wouldn’t I care?” She sounded offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you never did! I was your punching bag for years even though I forced myself to tolerate that for family's sake!” He was sure his voice was close to crack. The part with tolerance was a bit exaggerated but nevertheless the bitter feeling was there.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri wrinkled her eyebrows but decided to stood tall. "Well maybe I want to care now.” She announced confident though her expression ws staring to be darker.</p><p> </p><p>He could only laugh at that. "And why is that? You’re being threatened or are you dying and shit like that?” He asked, meant in a joking matter.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad he was the only one out of two who found it funny. He tried to laugh a bit before he caught the tear forming in Yeri’s eyes. Her body stiffened and tight fists started to shake. The humor and anger left his body. It was replaced with a shitty feeling of acting like an asshole. Even for him, that was low to ask that.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her fist but lowered it right after. She let her head down, long black hair hiding her face. "I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”She walked behind the couch and grabbed the top part. She threw her head back, probably to not let the tear fall. Junmeyon was confused. He didn’t want her to cry. After all, she did come, despite their troubled childhood.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression was something between hurt and anger, but somewhere there was present anxiety that made her look vulnerable. She looked him firm in the eye. "You don’t have to reason why I came here or anything that has to do with my, the way you have put it, odd behavior. But don’t ever shame me for trying to be a sister that is willing to be in your life. You may be insuffarable dick most of the time, but we are still family and you'll never changed, whatever comes. I'll make sure it stays that way!”</p><p> </p><p>He just stood there motionless. Before him now stood, not full of herself, confident model and business woman- but small, young girl that resembled a delicate flower, easy to destroy. The picture was foreign to him and for some reason, it made him feel horrible. "But why now? No word from you for 3 or more years and suddenly you reappear with as someone I’ve never seen before. What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answered. Instead she turned around and marched to the door. Before she squeezed the doorknob, her shoulders tensed. "See you tomorrow, maybe. Good luck with Joo and kids. Drive safely.” And with that, she left him alone in the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the hell is going on with you?” She shouted after her but froze at the spot. The weight of this conversation wouldn’t let him move. This is ridiculous. The gravity brought him back to the arm chair. He his his face in his hands. This wasn’t right. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what going on, but world would underestimate him if he didn’t try to find out. Whatever was behind it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why are women so difficult to talk to?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [NOT AN UPDATE] story playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my beautiful exovelvet appreciators &lt;3</p><p>While life is giving all of us hell and prevents me from writing more often, I feel guilty of leaving you guys without content for so long. While I try to write the next chapter, I decided to give you guys something to enjoy while waiting for an update.</p><p>As I promised, I would like to introduce you to the playlist I created while writing Then There Was You. It's not much, but I hope it will help to visualize the story, create some kind of atmosphere etc. So without further of due, here it is: the official playlist for this fic! Please enjoy and see you guys in the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>INSTRUMENTAL:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra</strong>- Paradise Had No Border</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Lucas King</strong>- For You</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Kamagata Eiichi</strong>- Jibun wo Omotte Kureru Oya ga</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Yuki Hayashi</strong>- Slap Back</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra</strong>- Midnight Buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>New York Ska- Jazz Ensemble</strong>- Take Five</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Masayuki Suzuki</strong>- Kaeritakunattayo (Instrumental)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Hiroyuki Sawano</strong>- Barricades ＜MOVIEver.＞ (Instrumental)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Nam Hye Seung</strong>- Greensleeves (Musicbox Drama Ver.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>SONGS:</em> </strong>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Baekhyun</strong>- My Love (</span> <em>surene love theme☺️</em> <span class="u">)</span></p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>The Vamps</strong>- Just My Type</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Kevin Oh</strong>- Anytime, Anywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Taron Egerton</strong>- I’m Still Standing</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Kim Jae Hwan</strong>- Someday</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Sergey Lazarev</strong>- In My Lonely Life</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Skillet</strong>- Victorious</span>
</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Chungha</strong>- Everybody Has </span>(<em>which is basically surene plot theme- look up lyrics version and you’ll get the direction my surene is coming from</em>)</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>New Hope Club</strong>- Know Me Too Well</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Camila Cabello</strong>- Feel It Twice</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Chen</strong>- Shall We?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Lee Hyori</strong>- Trust Me</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Sara Evans</strong>- Hard To Say I’m Sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Lady Gaga</strong>- I’ll Never Love Again</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Lee Suhyun</strong>- Alien</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Just The Way We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sehun gets pressed to the wall by horny people. </p><p>Kyungsoo has a beef with condom factory.</p><p> Junmyeon is humiliated by 9 year olds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER!</p><p>I'm not dead, just bad at scheduling and this chapter killed me!</p><p>But I hope you find it decent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>To say the main office was too quiet was an understatement.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>When preparing for a big event, you would think that everyone was hot on their feet, stressing over things, running from point A to point B and basically resembling that one Spongebob meme where everything is on fire and the end is near.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this place was way too chill.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Sehun stepped out of the elevator and didn't received a wave of typical office rush, he was disappointed. He has not had much to do in his work since the builders were paid for the work on the centre and hands had already been shaken. His father was absorbed by an exciting game at a golf course in the vicinity of a Jeju Island, so the office was empty for a while. To his subjects he had no business to since they are...well, his subjects.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he was counting on the company of his friend and entertainment from his staff. His expectations dropped when all he found was Sooyoung sitting behind a computer screen with a bored face, Seungwan with some tall guy eating ramen from a mug and Minseok with Jongin pushed to the backrests of their chairs playing some games on their phones. No sights of Seulgi and Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun was ignored by the said staff, he coughed to get their attention. Without much bigger of the results. Pressing his lips into straight line, he hid his hand in a pocket of his dress pants and knocked over the nearest trash can. At the loud sound, everyone jolted from their seats and turned their heads towards his him.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, someone realized a guest arrived." Looking at each of them, he shook his head disappointed. "I have to say, I’m incredibly offended by the lack of welcoming committee here."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan stood up and walked over to the fallen bin, put it back on its place and threw her now empty cup of coffee. "Mr. Oh, if you came here to bitch then I beg you, restrain yourself from doing that. We are already exhausted." She whined, massaging the side of her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun raised an eyebrow. "From what? You look more like a high school study group that does everything except studying." He walked over to Sooyoung whose mouth would usually not close, but today she had a eyes of a death fish glued to the computer screen. "Whatcha reading Park that made you look so lively?" He asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung leaned her head in her palm and waved him off. "I was assigned at the last second to do a full cash report of the supply shitstorm for one of the stands." When she received a blank stare from man above her, she fake smiled. "I'd rather be anywhere else but here right now."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just made a mocking face. "But in the contract, the delivery was supposed to be on the eve of the opening, or at least that's the version I've heard." He started to move slowly away from this group towards the main office. He clicked his tongue as if disappointed. "I swear, you may be the best in the country, but you're a mess of a team. Get a hold of your life a little, you people." The comment was largely ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung let out a laugh at his carefree, diva attitude. "Well Mr. <em>I'm- better-than-everyone</em>, you, too, would barely be able to do it if Her Majesty Katy Kim arrived unannounced and told you to fixed the consequences of her fucked up self made schedule."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Sehun stumbled over his own steps, landing in a position that is certainly not meant to be called graceful. Before the managers managed to turn around to see what happened, Sehun was already at Sooyoung's desk, half bent with his eyes as if he had seen the whisky promotions at the supermarket. "If you're kidding me, I swear I'll smash all your powders from Chanel, Park." He pointed finger at her accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback by his unlike-him behavior she made a stank face when his finger was too close for her liking to her face. "What's your problem? And take that finger away!" She swat him away.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Yeri. Did she really come here in person?" His voice was poised, but it held a strange feeling of threat if the answer was different from what he expected.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>All heads turned to Chanyeol, who was sincerely interested in the newly mentioned name.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was already supposed to ask who is this curly haired man, who made Seungwan grab her head, but any action was discontinued by Minseok who did not even raise his eyes from the phone. "Kim Yerim, Yeri for friends and family. More famous for her nickname Katy. The youngest model of modern UK's fashion world, who established her own clothing chain after only 2 years of working with Alexander McQueen and Anna Wintour."</p><p> </p><p>This short biographical note was known to everyone except Chanyeol who still could not understand the correlation with the current situation. Minseok noticed the conflict on his face. "President Kim's younger sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The brightness came in the eyes of the boy. "Oh wow! I see! She sounds very cool. I was never interested in fashion, so I had no contact with that name." He admitted slightly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good that at least now you'll have an excuse to get interested in your boss." Seungwan added a little bit of a dryness to her advice aimed at the intern.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pinched Sooyoung in the arm while she was distracted by the couple sitting in front of her. She winced but turned her body back to him. "We were supposed to receive the merchandise. No visits were planned." His voice held a threatening tone despite the slight crack that came along with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you acting like it's my fault, huh?" She asked him visibly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. He’s got a point there." Minseok butted into the conversation between the two. "Beside the presidents, she’s probably the busiest person we know. It does sounds weird that one out of two the most busiest siblings in the world made time to visit her home country when there’s a London Fashion Week going on right now.” Everyone look at Minseok with a surprised expression to which he groaned. "I like to read. I have other interests outside you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun just couldn’t believe it. A sudden wave of childish anxiety flashed over him. He felt like a kid who was supposed to do chores and mother texted that she's on her way home.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been meaning to ask that. Does anyone know why she’s not in the line up this year?" Jongin asked genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan puffed her cheeks, probably because he was the one who spoke out. "Who knows? Apparently she cancelled all of the runaways and public appearances for the following months she was supposed to be in." She clicked something on her phone and suddenly everyone’s phones started beeping. "British tabloids were all over it. If we are to believe rumors, she also stepped from the position of the CEO for the time being."</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung already knew that, she wasn’t this office’s biggest gossip for nothing. What caught her attention was the way Sehun was now staring at the wall as if his brain stopped working. In her eyes, appeared the usual spark and her smile was almost devilish."Mr. Oh, would you enlightened me-" She spoke loud enough to get his attention as well as everyone's present. "-why are you getting worked up over something so trivial?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned his head to meet eyes of everyone anticipating his answer. He felt his palm starting to sweat. "Wha- what!" He tried to sound as composed as possible. "Where did you get that idea? She's my best friend's kid sister! I'm only asking out of concern!"</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung didn't buy that. "There isn't many things that can escape you and even less make you lose your cool." She leaned on her intertwined fingers like some kind of villain. "I've seen enough of you Mr. Oh. You're not the one to get nervous like that. So tell me," She put her whole upper body on the desk and sticked her butt out. "Has anything happened between you and Mrs. Kim?"</p><p> </p><p>All eyes in the room were burning holes in Sehun's body. He felt like he was held at gunpoint. He tried to form a sentence but the air stuck somewhere in his throat. He let out a offended sound, making his chest puff, then his gaze wandered somewhere around and his final response was something resembling cheeky laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is some kind of dumb joke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why was he being put in the corner by some gossip loving, drama seeker? Minute ago she was all gloomy without the care in the world but now she's back in action. He's spend enough time in K&amp;B building to learn that once something catches her eyes and ears, she won't back down.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you're trying to do." He pointed accusingly at her again, this time justified. "And I'm telling you, it's not gonna work on me."</p><p> </p><p>She shot him a sinister smile, seeing the way his got pinker every second following. "Hmm, I think it does."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun couldn't do it. This was a bad idea to talk to these idiots. He has to get out of here now or at least talk with someone without a maturity of a 13 year old.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, would you look at the time! I totally forgot I was suppose to pay a visit to our lovely presidents. Now if you excuse, I shall take my leave." He turned and in a fast pace, walked towards the grand door.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn't even made five steps when Jongin informed him that Junmyeon and Joohyun were not in a office right now and it took all the strength he had in his legs and core to not fall when he spun around as he heard that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay. So that won't do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well," He stumbled, recovering from the turn. "That's a shame. Tell him I said hi." He tried to think of something. Where could he go to save himself from that interrogating atmosphere he shouldn't be part of. Mainly because he knew the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Think Sehun, think-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"DIRECTOR DO!” He yelled as if he had an Eureka moment and everyone around looked confused. Aside form Sooyoung, she knew what she was doing. "Is Director Do in office today? He searched for an answer in Seungwan’s eyes, who was probably the only sane person here.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back when he grabbed the armrests of her chair, getting way to close for her liking. "Ehm, I think. Although I don’t know if you want to talk to him right now. He’s been acting kinda weird all morning. Now could you please, leave my personal space?” She asked politely with a slight strain in her voice. She also noticed the alarmed state Chanyeol stayed in until Sehun backed off with a relief written on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me!” Before he took off, he shot Sooyoung an <em>I’m watching you</em> sign and exited the office faster than a Road Runner.</p><p> </p><p>"That was something.” Minseok pointed out. "I wonder what got him so on edge.”</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung re-adjusted her chair and throw her hair over her shoulder- her usual spirit is back. "Dunno. But he was somehow involved with Mrs. Kim, and that means there’s some connection to President Kim." She felt so proud of herself. "I just need to dig some more and I'll be in the first row of a new drama."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan just rolled her eyes. "I remind you that you’re supposed to be working. Not sniffing new gossips. Right, Yeol?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looked down at her when heard his name, but smiled and nodded shyly. He still wasn’t used to the nickname she made for him. "Absolutely!" He gave her a enthusiastic thumbs up which didn’t go unnoticed by the boys who just mouthed <em>simp</em> to him. He decided to ignore them- something he learned to do on this floor.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, what did you mean by Director Do acting weird?” He asked girl next to him, genuinely curious and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms and took a tired breath in. "I actually don’t know how to describe it. Now that I think about it, he kinda lost his intimidating aura. Most of the time he’s, I don’t know” She bit the inside of her cheek trying to look for the right word. "like he’s physically there, but absent in everything else. Almost depressed I would say.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin shook his head. "If that’s true then I think we can assume that the world is ending.”</p><p> </p><p>"Better not. I have this killer dress for the weekend and I want to convince myself that I’ve spend my money correctly.” Sooyoung added, but it only made her colleagues ignore her before returning to their semi-procrastinating activities.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I beg you. Please, don’t tell anyone, especially my brother!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why are you doing this to me? You know I can’t keep secrets under pressure! Especially this big!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I had to tell someone, it was driving me nuts!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But he’s gonna kill me if he finds out that I knew this whole time!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oppa, please! Do it for me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! I knew that conversation was gonna bite me in the ass sooner or later!" Sehun let out a groan while walking through the corridor. People were staring at him because he looked like a lunatic, bumping into people and apologizing exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have gone to London that day. He shouldn’t have agreed to go with her to that restaurant. He should have dropped the subject before she complicated things.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t. As his memory suggested, he did it for her. Obviously. When someone entrusts you with a secret, naturally you should keep it. But not when it’s something this bad and Sehun knowing himself, was terrible at keeping secrets. The pressure, the constant stress- not to mention that she basically threatened him with tears to not tell her brother about that, who by the way, was probably the first person she should’ve told that. Or even Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Now he won’t be able to set a foot in that office because of Sooyoung’s speculations when she didn’t know the full story. Even if she was right at maybe 1 percent-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! No! I won’t be thinking about it like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he even noticed, he reached Kyungsoo’s door, thanking heavens that it wasn’t that far. He placed his hands on the table of the now startled secretary.</p><p> </p><p>With big eyes, she murmured if he needed help with anything. "Is Director Do available?” He asked with a hurried tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he’s not busy but he’s also not in the office right now. He was saying something about drowning his worries in clouds of smoke, but I can call him if you want-"She wasn’t able to finish that sentence because of the hand that appeared in front of her face. Sehun was not looking at her, dramatically gazing to the side as sun was delicately hugging his face.</p><p> </p><p>"No need. I’ll find him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>After asking the receptionist, security staff and occasional employees, Sehun was slowly losing hope of finding his smaller friend. He was almost done if it wasn’t for a voice he heard while walking past the <em>Staff only</em> exit. Pushing the door and exiting outside the building, he found three silhouettes sitting on a ramp, with their backs to him, surrounded by the supposed clouds of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"My son has recently got himself into bad company. He’s helping school bullies beat up others students and takes their lunch money.” Said the guy that Sehun took for a kitchen chef. He let out a tired puff and passed his cigarette to the lady on the right, in a grey uniform. Probably a janitor.</p><p> </p><p>"My husband introduced me to his new side piece last weekend. He even had the audacity to let her meet our kids. Whore is so young she could as well be their classmate.” She confessed sounding miserable. "And what problem do you have, Director?”</p><p> </p><p>Between them was sitting a man with his own set of cigarettes, shoulders square. He let out a big cloud and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I was lied to." He inhaled the nicotine again. "By the condoms factory.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, man."</p><p> </p><p>Right now Sehun was sitting semi comfortably across Kyungsoo in his office, who was drinking a calming cup of tea. It had to be calming because according to the rest of the employees, he was resembling a ghost so everyone thought that there’s some kind of conspiracy theory behind it. And it’s hard to blame them.</p><p> </p><p>This man, on who's bad side everybody was too afraid to get on, was sitting on this white leather couch, head supported by a fist, legs crossed and gaze empty.</p><p> </p><p>"So." Sehun decided to be the first one to speak out. "It's official? She's pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>When he heard word <em>pregnant,</em> Kyungsoo whimpered and put his face in his hands. To Sehun, he looked more like an alien than someone who had a serious problem. This certainly cannot be called a serious, let alone a problem. So why the breakdown? He allowed him to wail a bit before the shorter guy lifted up his head, his glasses were unevenly on his nose and his short hair was shagged. "How did this happen?!  For the past month we have been using protection! I admit, once we did it without, but Ji Hyun said she was on the pill."</p><p> </p><p>What was Sehun supposed to say to him in such case?  He found it harder and harder to sit in this office with every second passing. Not only is the management either emotionally constipated or traumatized by the past dramas, the rest of the employees are a bunch of noisy, lazy and fucked-up freaks with different fetishes and imaginary problems like this one.</p><p> </p><p>"Anybody else knows about this?" He won't lie, if he was the first one, he'll feel honored. But only a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sighed. "No. You're the only one who caught me at my lowest moment, so keep it to yourself for now. Otherwise I won’t hear the end of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun's eyes have been filled with all the comments from the K&amp;B people about the change in the director's behavior. "Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Nothing.” Little did he know.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why does life make me deal with bull crap like this?</em> But if Sehun's suffering is to be rewarded, he will swallow this nonsense too. "Hey, think about it this way!” He put on his most enthusiastic, even if forced persona. "Many people would like to be in your place!" He sat next to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look how happy Jongdae was when he found out he was going to have a baby."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minus of course everything else that comes later, but we’re gonna skip this part for the sake of this conversation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shrugged off the gesture and dramatically stood up. "I'm not saying I'm not happy! It's just-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your reaction says otherwise.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Just what? "Don't you want to have children?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like that! I want to!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this guy for real?</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"And the condom was supposed to help with that?"</p><p> </p><p>A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Kyungsoo's right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared out of the window. Sehun noticed that maybe it's not good to interrogate guy in such way. "Okay, let me put it this way." He put his hands together and made them touch his lips, as if for praying. "How did you react? I mean, it will be easier to judge the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo froze. All muscles in his small body seemed to stop and fresh traces of sweat appeared on his temple. Sehun knew it was no good. "Dude. What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "Well..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he walked into the kitchen, Ji Hyun was typing something on her computer. He wasn't sure whether to start the conversation, based on the fact that 2 hours earlier she had shouted at him that the table in the living room had sharp angles and therefore she hit her hip. But maybe she's over it. Besides, what is not forgiven for your beloved wife? Women's hormones, right? They all have them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hi, honey. You want me to make dinner?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looked at him from above the screen and smiled a little bit which he took as a good sign.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sure, just-" She pointed him the chair next to her. "Sit down first. I want to show you something." Her voice was gentle and soft as she closed her laptop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo, expecting nothing, sent her a big round smile, happy that she probably forgot about the incident with the table and rice cakes from weeks ago. "Okay. I hope I don't have to borrow your taekwondo safety pads." He joked while sitting down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She also laughed and when he was fully next to her in his chair, she reached under the table and grabbed something from her lap. Before he could ask anything, she passed him a white plastic stick on the table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He stilled upon eyeing that. Does he have hallucinations? "This is a pregnancy test." He stated firmly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her eyes where fixed on the stick.  "Yes." She sighed enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He grabbed the thing and studied it for a moment, fully aware that it made his wife nervous. But so was he. Was his eyesight getting worse? "That-" He pointed at two red lines. "means it's positive?" He awkwardly laughed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She sighed again and nodded while saying a hard yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He stared at her for a while, the plastic still in his rough hand. Her eyes expected an answer from him, trying to shorten this now literally "pregnant silence".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He smiled at her, pointing his finger at her. "Nooooo~". He said it in such a tone as if he had heard a good joke which is easy to fall for.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ji Hyun let it slide and bit her lip. She nodded her head again. "Yes." She confirmed again, way past the current realization of what was going on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Heh, no." Kyungsoo continued to chuckle, this time, spreading his hands at least as if he had heard something ridiculous. He looked at her still smiling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She did not like this reaction anymore. She wrinkled her forehead. "Yes." She put it more insistently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn't had to guess his reaction to the news because she figured it out by the way his now intertwined hands started to tremble, his face got pulled down and he let out uncharacteristic for himself high pitched "Nooo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stunned. Sehun was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>He heard different pathetic ways guys reacted to the pregnancy. But this one? Topped them all.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you all guys so much." He said without even a shadow of emotions, which left him and Kyungsoo in their own version of a <em>pregnant silence.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to wear a suit."</p><p> </p><p>That's right. She did. But since when does Junmyeon listen to her about anything?</p><p> </p><p>Why did the temperature decide to rise to 30 degrees in the middle of spring? And this humidity. Disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the car had the air conditioning set to the highest rotation, Junmyeon felt a sticky sweat forming on his forehead, armpits and neck. His hair perfectly combed back with gel began to fall on his forehead, giving the impression that he had just come out of the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Joohyun bit the inside of his cheek, probably refraining from commenting <em>I told you so</em>. The fact that she could now laugh in his face with her civil clothes consisting of an airy white puff sleeves blouse and fitting jeans did not help either.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she said not to wear a suit or overdress. But he will not admit that she is right, even if he was to boil himself in this suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." He muttered, loosening and throwing the tie somewhere under the car seats and then unbuttoning the first two buttons of the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun tried not to laugh for fear that he would start bitching and leave the car like a child he is. "Don't get me wrong -" He shoot her a glare, not convinced to her sentiment "- I'm glad you decided to dress up, but believe me, this jacket will soon go to the laundry after today." She pointed at the said piece of garment. He swatted her hand away to which she mischievously giggled.</p><p> </p><p>When the loosening didn't help, Junmyeon started fanning himself with the side of the jacket. "Why should I go there at all? I mean, charities are your specialty."</p><p> </p><p>She was too bothered checking her makeup in a compact mirror to look at him, so the only thing she did was to send him an eye roll. "It's not a charity, it's a monthly visit to a children's hospital that we both agreed to sponsor." She strongly emphasized the word <em>both</em>. "I hope you will behave properly unless you want the newspapers to call you a heartless bastard."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's enough you call me that already.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the short trip was without talking.</p><p> </p><p>The car drove up to a tall building with glass windows and grey walls adorned with coloured pipes and panels, and in front of the main entrance there was a huge inflatable penguin.</p><p> </p><p>The Fantasy Kid Hospital was founded by a close friend of Joohyun's parents, so it was no wonder she had a special fondness for it. While her father was still alive, she would come with him and play with its patients as part of a campaign to raise awareness of the fact that there are children with special cases worthy of public attention. From the moment the company was taken over, Joohyun paid special attention to it and mentioned it at every possible opportunity. The newspapers, websites and everyone following the company's activities were delighted with her concern and affection for patients.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon did not really share her enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>It was not that he did not like children, at least not as much as she did. He was brilliant in his early years fairly convinced that kids are not that bad, but as he grew older, he always felt uncomfortable when one of his friends tried to give him a child to hold, or when they started to cry when one of them didn't seem to like his ( in others' opinion) perfect face.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun, on the other hand, loved this circus. No matter how many dwarfs were clinging to her, how incomprehensible the language they spoke to her and how much they drooled on her expensive clothes, she always gave them a smile and cheer. Another thing she inherited from her father.</p><p> </p><p>Which only confirmed him in two things: it was another thing that divided them and he could openly admit that he was not fit for it.</p><p> </p><p>The hospital hallway was like something out of <em>Star Trek</em>. Everything that could shine, did shine. There was stainless steel, sleek floors and the art on the walls were all natural images in colors as bright as glacier melt-water or spring flowers. The air had a pure fragrance, not sterile, just clean. In the background played music at just the right level to give the patients and staff an emotional lift.At the end of the stairs leading to the 4th floor, there was a low man in a white apron whose smile made his eyes disappear. If Junmyeon's memory was not mistaken, it was probably Lee Jun Hyeok - director of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun, thank you very much for coming!" The man enthusiastically thanked the girl, pulling her in a strong embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened in response to the strength of the grip. "Ugh - all the pleasure on my side, Mr. Lee." Her voice was suffocated because the air slowly could not get into her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>The man noticed this and let her go, blushing in the meantime. "Sorry, dear. Sometimes I forget that you grew up so fast."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon felt the urge to gag. But before he could do it, Mr. Lee turned towards him and excitedly extended his hand to him. "President Kim, we are honored and very grateful that you have agreed to take part in this visit. Joohyun has said all good things about you."</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon slowly gave the older man his hand while looking at the embarrassed Joohyun. "You don't say sir. That's new." They exchanged the handshake while Junmyeon kept an eye on the girl he enjoyed messing with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So sometimes you do say something nice about me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her blushing took on a deeper color. "Don't think of anything big. They wouldn't allow the abomination to a children's hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>This comment didn’t swayed Junmyeon’s satisfactory smirk. Mr. Lee clearly didn’t read the situation as he pushed both of them towards the day care centre.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the big glass door, you could see at least 20 children of different ages, dressed in the same (probably specially prepared) tracksuits instead of hospital pajamas. Some of them had their heads or other body parts in bandages and casts, some had to sit by the IV, but there were also those that looked completely healthy. There were also patients, from what Junmyeon believed to be, the intensive care unit and chemotherapy. All these children were sitting in wheelchairs or with a nurse.Junmyeon was saddened for a moment by seeing their pale faces while admiring them and wishing them the fastest possible recovery at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>His sentimental thoughts were interrupted when the door opened automatically and all those gathered turned their heads towards them. Suddenly this seemingly calm gang started squeaking like a banshee and running in his direction. In a panic, he jumped aside and let the crowd practically trample Joohyun. But she stretched out her hands without hesitation and let them stick to her waist and hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Joohyun!" A boyish voice from the crowd was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been waiting for you all day!"</p><p> </p><p>"You came to play with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon regained his composure silent upset that his presence was being ignored. Of course- not that he's trying to get it. After all, is not his strong trait to be liked by children. But at least what he could gain from them was some kind of respect. So he cleared his throat and glanced at Mr. Lee who was too busy seeing happy and joyful children to take care of a guest. When he managed to get his attention, the man straightened out, regaining an image of authority.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, kids! Today, not only is Mrs. Bae paying us a visit, but she also brought a colleague with her! Please say hello to Mr. Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon cringed when he was called a colleague but was also impressed by the well coordinated bow performed by the patients who thunderously, as children, screamed their <em>Hello Mr. Kim</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And of course being awkward as he predicted himself to be, he waved at them and let out his <em>good morning</em> without any effort to impress them. Joohyun shook her head, knowing that such a scenario was foreseeable. He could have at least tried but what can you expect from someone as emotionally constipated as him. When Junmyeon stood against the wall, not knowing if he should say anything, she turned her attention to the kids who were still glued to her.</p><p> </p><p>She loved meeting with kids. Growing up without siblings, she at first believed she would be terrible at entertaining them an gaining their trust. Her father was amazing at that, no matter if they were younger ones or not. Believing in having her mother’s stiff attitude she didn’t want to go with her father to the visits such as these. But after couple of times, she couldn’t imagine something as uplifting and heart fulfilling as this. There was something so intoxicating about an excited children. They bounce, they pounce, they squeal and they run. As their grins get wider everyone about them starts to smile- and she fell under the same spell. Seeing them happy while also improving at regaining their health made her more satisfied than all auctions won and contracts signed.</p><p> </p><p>In the whole crowd she noticed a girl who was standing further away from the rest, but in her eyes there was a desire to make contact, and in her hands she held a piece of purple paper. Joohyun patted the children on the heads and headed towards her. She knelt down on one knee to keep the eye contact with her. "Cho Hee, hi! How are you doing?" Joohyun asked softly, gently soothing girl's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Said Cho Hee looked at her from under her fringe and smiled, showing the lack of frontal teeth. "Ehm-ehm, Mrs. Joo, I've made a laurel for you!" She shoved the paper towards Joohyun." Mrs. Nurse said that you like purple, so I used it!”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun's eyes were glazed. No matter how many laurels she got, how many times the children would sing her songs and how many sweets they would share with her, Joohyun's heart seemed bigger every time.Taking the gift from the girl, Joohyun looked at the contents and saw a couple of lines, a circle with fragments that were probably supposed to be a face and a storm of dark color on top of it - must be hair. She smiled at the small artist. "Thank you very much! I will hang it in my room today to remind myself what an amazing artist I know."</p><p> </p><p>Cho Hee let out a cheer and threw herself at Joohyun in a loving hug who she gladly returned.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of anything, she couldn't see how Junmyeon was looking at this scene. He’s been observing her many times throughout years- the view should be familiar to him by now. And there he was. With something shifted. Something that felt right.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a certain breath of warmth, which he could not explain. Even if it wasn't warm, it was certainly some kind of attraction. Seeing it now, it was not a disgusting creature he wanted to sicken himself with.No. There was a mature woman standing in front of him now, who was lighting up the whole room with her smile. He could only see her side profile and could still see the way her eyes showed love and care.</p><p> </p><p>This view caused a strong need for his corners of the mouth to shoot up.</p><p> </p><p>This view made him want to see it more often.</p><p> </p><p>And this thoughts attracted and discouraged him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon didn't have to think any longer when he felt pulling on his trouser leg. Pulled out of his mind, he turned around, but saw no one. No one at least close to his height. He looked down and saw the little boy, who was staring- no, he was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, can I help you with something?" Junmyeon asked uncertainly, the boy's eyes made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really working with Miss Joohyun?" The little one asked taking Junmyeon aback by the absence of formalities.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We're the heads of a big company."</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn't even blink, but kept looking at him as a potential threat.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you her boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>And so the fantasy bursted like a bubble.</p><p> </p><p>With this question, Junmyeon felt as if a truck had hit him. He tried to say something, but he was so shocked that all he managed to create was a couple of airsick reactions. "Excuse me? What is this interrogation? Of-of course not!" There he was with sweating again. "W-w-where did you get that idea, young man?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy crossed his hands and squeezed his eyes at him. "Well, you stand there and have been staring at her for a good few minutes. And you are smiling dumbly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You little shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon tried to find a bit of intimidation in him. "Tell me, and even if-- what business do you have in this?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled mockingly. "Because I'm her future husband and I will not let you look at her like that."</p><p> </p><p>Junmeyon fought the need to laugh at this, what? A 9 year old? A husband? Husband! Maybe Joohyun didn’t let much to be desired (or so he kept telling himself), this little dwarf actually thinks he has any chances? Ha! Good joke! First he would have to got through him-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well shit, I did it again. Bad Junmyeon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Interrogated and exposed by a kid. Junmeyon will not be the object of someone’s jokes. He bent his knees a little bit, but left the difference in height between him and the boy. "What's your name, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin. So what?”</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Jaemin. I don't want to burst this bubble of yours, but you are about 100 years too early and 100 years too young to think about such serious things. And believe me, you wouldn't want to be married to her. I know her better than you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Discouragement. It's always a tactic, no matter how low you fall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You think what you want. At least I'm cute and don't have as many wrinkles as you do." Jaemin talked to him back.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon could feel the blood boiling internally and the veins on his forehead about to break. "You brat-„</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon's almost outburst was interrupted by the cause of his dispute. Joohyun watched him hard with her hands on her hips. "I told you to behave and not threaten the children. I know I'm asking too much, but at least act like your age today."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Joohyun!" Jaemin's attitude quickly changed from being too confident to a pretended fear and crocodile tears as he run to Joohyun like a kid to its mother. "That guy wanted to hurt me and he also said bad things!" He showed his finger at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was shocked. "What? No! He's the one who started--"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I expected too much. Try not to pull up such a number again, or I'll deal with you later." She grabbed the boy by the hand. "Come on, Jaemin. The games are about to start.”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." That was the weakest okay ever.</p><p> </p><p>But as Junmyeon predicted, Jaemin turned to him when Joohyun wasn’t looking and pulled his lower eyelid down, sticking a tounge in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little shit. I'll get him if chance will present itself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon was about to plan his revenge on that kid, as immature as it sounded, when Joohyun’s words rang in his ears. „Wait! Games? What games?” He yelled, jogging after everybody.</p><p> </p><p>And actually. There were games. And that's a lot. In the courtyard behind the hospital, there were plenty of stalls, some with food like cotton candy or popcorn, some with shooting ranges, face-paint makeup artists, an inflatable slide with a ball pool, ponies, archery targets, and more.</p><p> </p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> It wasn't an ordinary visit - it was a fucking mini fun-fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the longest 3 hours in Junmyeon's life. During those three hours he was forced 10 times by a gang of girls to help him win a prize at the shooting range, ridiculed by Jaemin and his buddies after losing to a basketball machine, and lost in a fast-track archery contest.</p><p> </p><p>But how was he supposed to win when his opponent was Joohyun, who for 3 years of high school was the ace of the archery team and won a record number of bulls eyes at the inter-school competitions? </p><p> </p><p>And now he was sitting alone at the table with a plastic cup of coffee and 3 paint pictures on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Children continued to run from one activity to another without showing even a bit of boredom. This group, apart from Jaemin of course, made him workout more than his regular gym today. His clothes at this point were stuck to his body and his hair had already fallen down a long time ago (maybe because one of the patients decided to lend him an armband when painting his face so that the hair would not fall on his face). So yes, he was a little bit exhausted and all he wanted was to go home and get in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>"I see a loser sitting at the losers' table."</p><p> </p><p>Then there was his headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away you parasite.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun apparently did not share his tiredness and sat rather cheerfully two chairs away.Junmyeon used this to look at her. After so many hours of playing, her long hair was apparently tired too and she tied it into a high bun. There were also drawings and glitter on her face which made her look ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re just bitter that you lost to children. And me.”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. They shifted uncomfortably in their seat, not sure if conversation would be out of place.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think about this?” She popped the question out of nowhere. "The hospital, I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from his coffee and looked around. "Why are you asking me? I’m probably the last person you should ask.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "I know but I want to hear opinion from someone who has never been here.” She started to play with a poorly crafted flower bracelet some girl made for her. "I don't do it just because my dad was doing it. Some of these children suffer from rare diseases and as you know no one cares for anything charities try to advertise on TV.” She looked over her shoulders to see Jaemin and his friends riding ponies. "That's why I showed my maturity and took you here despite your poor tactics. Maybe you will use your abilities to determine whether this investment is worthwhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. "No other reason?”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah? It’s not like we spend time together aside form work, so what other excuse would I make?”</p><p> </p><p>Her words went to his my mind, leaving it moving in foreign ways, ways he have become unaccustomed to these many years. In their world emotions are considered unnecessary, suspicious and he and Joohyun had more priorities to think about than the health of their hearts and minds. Now, if that isn't conflicted, he doesn't know what is.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon went back to this feeling from earlier. To the happy and cheerful sight of two generations sharing smiles and warmth. To the faces of those who just happened to be unfortunate but still had a will to fight for their tomorrow. If glitter, games and some laughter was a key to keep it sustained, then who he was to say otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Despite your everyday condition of being a pathological idiot,” Joohyun was a second away from hitting him for that before he spoke again. "I genuinely think that it is probably the best thing you have ever done.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was left speechless. "Really? You’re not gonna make fun of me for being overly emotional?”</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I saw the joy these brats had when you arrived. They are good kids and I believe its partially your doing.” He looked away for what he was about to say next. "You did good. Your dad would be proud.”</p><p> </p><p>He only heard a distrust-worthy laugh signalizing him that she was both flustered and satisfied. After that they fell into a moment of silence again, but this time it felt right.</p><p> </p><p>The relaxing moment was pleasant until Junmyeon heard a click from the phone camera. He threw his head in the direction to see Joohyun holding the phone hidden behind the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? You look like a unicorn puked on you! I must have some material for future blackmail!" She laughed loudly at her masterpiece of a photo.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon got up so quickly that the garden chair fell backwards."You wouldn't, you bitch!" He started to march marching towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun gasped and slowly started to run away. "Language in front of the children!"</p><p> </p><p>The two started chasing across the courtyard with Joohyun screaming in fear of being chased and Junmyeon trying to catch up with her to get the material of humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn, she is fast. So small and running away like a deer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun reached the inflatable ball pool slide when she thought her chaser steps had faded. She held the phone firmly in her hand and took a moment to breathe, seeing that Junmyeon had disappeared somewhere. However, the break did not last long as she suddenly felt something slamming against her in a split second, catching her around the waist and tackling her over, straight to the pool filled with colorful balls.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her head to the surface feeling like a pair of arms still holding her. She tried to crawl to get out but her restrains were years of doing 100 pushups a day. "Junmyeon, are you crazy!" She gasped for air.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon let go of one hand from her waist and put it on Joohyun's shoulder trying to reach the phone. "Delete that footage!"</p><p> </p><p>She tried to pull her hand even further away from him. "Screw you!" Then she felt a pinch somewhere around her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Language!"</p><p> </p><p>They wrestled in a sea of colors, kicking, showing each other and occasionally biting each other like the way they used to when they were younger. But it was different now. Nobody shouted at the other one to stop touching the other one, with disgust in their voices. This was replaced by cheerful squeaks and laughter caused by pinching and tickling.</p><p> </p><p>They did not even notice how practically all children stood on the edges of the pool. "The intruder attacks Mrs. Joohyun. Catch him!" Of course, Jaemin must have been at the head of this charge.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a second or two for the new information to sink it, even though it is right before his eyes, larger than life. Then he felt his lips stretch wider into gaping grin and his eyebrows arch for the sky. Amazement doesn't quite cover it. He felt like someone just took the spark of wonder and spread it onto his whole body. The smile he was wearing on the outside couldn’t adequately reflect what he feel inside; it's like every neurone of his brain is trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>With Joohyun this close to him, kids charging at him but still making it fun and sun pouring its rays on this positive place, he realized that he didn’t remember the last time he felt this alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With that we begin the❤️slow burn kinda falling in love arc❤️</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this abomination and be prepared because for the next chapter we start<br/> ✨the opening arc✨  and more shenanigans!!</p><p>Till the next time!!! Stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Between The Times That's Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a big one flashback with just a dose of plot explanations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! After a long break!<br/>I think I should explain my absence, but just so you now- I wasn't being lazy! I was writing this chapter constantly but school and work really wasn't on my creative side. And I don't like writing flashbacks but I hope this chapter will explain some things (I think it turned out okay)</p><p>Also a reminder! Everything written in italics is a flashback!</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This assumption could go two ways.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Either Jackson was in great wrong and about to accuse an innocent man of a crime, or he had just stumbled upon the solution to a mystery that had plagued him for years. He had spent the last few days scouring technology developers in search of the device he had heard about when he walked into the Captain's office that day.</p><p> </p><p>A watch that collects data without excessive settings. Technology may have advanced and Jackson wouldn't call himself outdated, but still, at the age of 27 he hadn't heard of such an innovation, even from the biggest companies. Watches had cellular functions-but even if they did, who would need an information retrieval function? Especially for the benefit of large corporations where such processes take place with formalities, and that just sounded too simple.</p><p> </p><p>It is all getting too complicated. At times it even seems senseless. Such thoughts were going through Jackson's mind. Why is he doing this? Is it for his own satisfaction? Perhaps. Theoretically, he barely knew the woman. He met her like few weeks ago. They were basically strangers and strangers don’t promise themselves to  bring justice to dead family members, also strangers. It all seemed more and more pointless with every passing moment. Now sitting in front of an open computer and a pile of files, everything seemed like a black hole. Sometimes Jackson wondered if he had chosen his career well. Since leaving the Police Academy he had tried to tell himself that he had been deceived. Blinded by empty fairy tale scenarios that the police could help in any way. Turns out it's not that simple. That day made him realize that.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of hospital chemicals was overwhelming. It was good that at least there were not many onlookers, due to the late hour. Twenty minutes ago, Bae Baek Ho had been brought to the hospital with three gunshot wounds.  Jackson knew little about the man, only that he ran a sponsorship company.  Solely from the newspapers could he read that he was well-liked by the public. A philanthropist and millionaire with a heart of gold- it is hard to believe that anyone could hold a grudge against him. </p><p> </p><p>Jackson's hands began to sweat. The Academy had not prepared him for interrogation of a matter so serious. He was about to question the shot's wife and daughter. His nerves were making his stomach hurt. Said mother and daughter sitting across from him and Detective Park in fear and uncertainty certainly didn't make him feel any better. But he had to be stronger. Otherwise he would never be able to handle this job. During the interrogation, their voices were muffled and asking them to repeat their answers seemed cruel to him. The real nerves mounted in Jackson when the victim's wife raised her voice in annoyance and began to ask for something along the lines of professionalism. After this, Detective Park carried out the rest. The sounds of conversation whizzed past his ears, completely failing to reach his subconscious. He decided to focus his gaze on the younger girl sitting across from him. Her gaze was fixed on the floor and she hadn't spoken since the conversation began. It was obvious that she was trying not to torment her swollen, red and tired eyes and every now and then she took a deep breath. Poor girl, he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Another few minutes after the conversation ended, a surgeon emerged from a separate corridor of O.R. Tiredness and gloom was evident on his face. He approached the table where the women were sitting. One nod was enough to give the final verdict. </p><p> </p><p>Condolences and a request for pardon.  </p><p> </p><p>Jackson remembered little of what happened immediately afterwards. He remembered Detective Park grabbing his head and sighing deeply. He remembered mother's fury that started the argument and then the tug-of-war with the doctor. All he saw was her screaming, soundlessly. He also remembered the daughter falling to her knees, her body shaking, her fists clenched. It was the first time that evening he heard her voice-mixed with sounds of despair.  </p><p> </p><p>The investigation lasted a week. Unexpected order from higher ups, explained by lack of evidence.   </p><p> </p><p>Seated in a widow's house, they were pelted with insults of the worst kind. And rightly so. They deserved it. They have achieved nothing. Jackson couldn't understand that. And apparently he was destined to live with it for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"God dammit." He groaned tiredly. Oh, to have the skills of the great detectives. To have the mind and eye for clues equal to those of the famous untanglers of mysteries. With a stinging in the corners of his eyes, he started going through his notes again in hope that maybe he had missed something.</p><p> </p><p>The victim was found by one of the port ward supervisors when he was going on his night shift. He found the victim in one of the storerooms designed to store machinery for carrying heavy cargo. Nothing further. Flipping through the pages pinned to the file, Jackson came to a section where there was photographic documentation of the surroundings. Pictures of splattered blood, pictures of the warehouse, pictures of shoe prints. Hardly helpful, nothing Jackson hadn't seen before.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to close the file when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath. Very well hidden, if he could say that. He hasn't noticed it before. It was a photograph or at least part of it. It had evidently been torn out, leaving only a fragment showing the ground and a piece of something white towards the middle. Suspicions rose again in Jackson's mind. He turned in his chair at a lethal pace and began to quickly type codes into the online database. As directed, the forensic department and forensic photography specialists secure the crime scene photos not only physically but also by computer. The excerpt must be in the database then.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson typed in all the necessary corroborating data, the case number and began quickly browsing through the photos in the case gallery. There was one photo with a white element. A photo with a baseball signed by one of the players of the Korean squad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. So there was something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was sure he felt a shiver run down his spine. Not only had he not found the previously mentioned material anywhere, but there was probably an attempt to conceal it. But why hadn't those behind it removed the photos from the database? Mistake at work or deliberate? Why exactly this?  A million questions whirled in his head without him even noticing that he held his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Ok. But now what? I have no information about this ball. If it's the property of a potential witness it could change everything! </p><p> </p><p>For the second time in his life, Jackson felt such frustration. Fate had smiled on him, but that meant nothing at the same time. Without details it was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Jackson was not a believer, but at this point he was praying for some kind of sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sunghee! Are you leaving so early?" One of the detectives in the room turned to the woman heading for the exit. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I have an appointment with my sister. We're going to visit my nephew in the hospital." Sung Hee, the receptionist at the station, alleged while putting on her jacket. </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. "Ah, he's the one who’s being treated by psychiatrists?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right." Sunghee confirmed. "The poor boy supposedly shows improvement, but he has panic attacks from time to time. To this day, we don't know what triggers them. He hasn't wanted to tell us for three years.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson felt as if his neck would snap with the speed with which he raised his head. He looked up at the ceiling in search of a higher power. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you kidding me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunghee continued talking. "'Well, the important thing is that there is an improvement. We were planning to take him to a baseball game this weekend. He probably feels sad that he doesn't have his precious ball with him. He got it as a gift from his dad, who knows the team's coach."</p><p> </p><p>The woman's words were interrupted by the sudden screech of the chair wheels being pushed back. Everyone in the room was now looking at the tense young detective standing upright at his desk. His eyes found hers, the intensity piercing to the core. "Noona." He called out relatively calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghee made big eyes. "Jackson? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come with you to this hospital?"</p><p> </p><p>"What, why? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Jackson grabbed his jacket and looked pleadingly at the woman. "I know it sounds weird! I'll explain on the way." When Sunghee didn't move, he grabbed her arm and squeezed it lightly. "Please, take me with you. It's important."</p><p> </p><p>Jackson knew that what he wanted to do would seem unethical. Perhaps it would jeopardize his position as a detective. But he wouldn't know if he didn't try. His conscience, the peace of mind of Joohyun and her family-all of that could be restored. He only hoped that his guesses would prove to be accurate and not mere naivety, which would do more harm than good.</p><p>   <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon knew from a young age that many things would never be within his control.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the comfort of his home office, Junmyeon sandwiched between his fingers a unicorn sticker he had received from one of the patients during a hospital visit. He recalled the sunshine from that day, the laughing children, and Joohyun's sneering satisfaction at his glitter- and color-decorated look. One day was enough to make him ask himself a long overdue question: was this one option for life if only he had chosen otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>It was a confusing, yet nice vision. But his younger self would disagree. As a child, satisfaction was limited for him, even if established blindly by himself. What could he have expected? A pianist? He had a talent for it. A horse rider? One of his favourite things from childhood. A businessman on his own terms? No problem.However, he chose what was planned for him from the beginning. Talk of business succession never happened. This had simply become a reality. He wanted to believe that his parents wanted him to choose his own career path, but honestly what sense would that make?</p><p> </p><p>His father had put his whole heart into developing this company and had dedicated his entire life to it. Who else would be in the position of the new CEO? Yeri? She had always been the more 'feisty' one between the two siblings-not only far too young, but also consumed by the freedom of the free world, with ideas with dreams. Junmeyon, on the other hand, had long since abandoned the drizzle of self-discovery and wasted time on dilemmas of the youthful ilk. He put everything on the line and grew up cultivating the skills he would come to use as the new president of K&amp;B.  Nobody forced him - common sense simply decided that this was the right course of action. Did he sometimes blame himself for this decision? More than once. How many nights did he lie in bed staring at the ceiling, surrounded by darkness with a feeling as if something heavy was sitting on his soul? A feeling as if someone had chained him? He stopped counting. He knew that as soon as he officially announced this decision, the burden of responsibility and expectations would follow him like a shadow, together with the feeling that he would always be missing something - gaps that were difficult to fill. The road was strewn with thorns, but he told himself he would endure it. Because he is a responsible son who will never bring shame to his family.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was not part of his plan. </p><p> </p><p>It was never in her interest to take over the company, she was firmly convinced of that herself. Even Junmyeon wasn't blind to such obvious things. This girl had been so energetic since he'd known her, yet she carried an aura of gentleness and elegance. It didn't take long for her not to start attending ballet classes and climbing the ladder of hard work, but filled with fulfillment and determination. Everything he lacked. And that was what he envied her for. Her mother, on the other hand, very supportive at first (after all, from an artistic family herself), arranged for Joohyun to intern at K&amp;B as "vice president" at the same time Junmyeon was doing proper training for the same position. All this to prepare her for situations if her art career doesn't work out.</p><p> </p><p>At the time, it seemed a long way off. Unlikely. And yet here they were.</p><p> </p><p>All because of that one night. All it took was for Joohyun to walk into Kim Dong Gun's office a week after the tragedy with the statement that she would accept her father's legacy-even at the expense of working with someone she supposedly hated. Was there truth in all this? Junmeyon was never one hundred percent sure. Was she annoying? Selfish? Emotional? Terrified of extreme decisions? Without a shadow of a doubt. But she was also a hard worker. Stubborn. Empathetic. Kind. The sides of her that were nice to look at, even if it was in the deepest part of Junmyeon's subconscious. The part he never wanted to admit to himself. Buried and locked away. It was better that way. </p><p> </p><p>Despite their differences, incompatibilities, constant bickering and occasional resentment, was there a future for them somewhere? Junmyeon wanted to think that there was. At least her father for certain believed there was. Many times he expressed his gratitude towards Junmyeon for making peace with his daughter. He believed he truly understood her. Knew her better than anyone. One night, while playing pool together, Back Ho told him that Joohyun may be tough on the outside, but there are a lot of things that make her heart ache. That despite being strong, she neglects parts of her such as fear of loneliness. Not understanding what it meant back then, Junmyeon could simply nod. And then happened that memorable day that only he and she knew about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon hated funerals. Looking at a sea of black, adorned with swollen eyes and red noses, could leave the toughest man stunned. During the funeral ceremony, everyone's heads were lowered. Throughout the entire room in the funeral home, one could hear individual and collective sobs and prayers. The flowers that adorned the coffin, no matter how beautiful they were, vainly tried to hide the sad aura around the photo of Bae Baek Ho placed on the closed coffin. Only his smile in the photograph was able to bring in some light. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But that light was never to shine again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damn. He really hated funerals.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The ceremony of paying respects lasted over three hours. It just showed how many people knew Baek Ho. How many loved and respected him. Junmyeon was one of them. Apart from his mother, he had never met someone with an equally warm character and an aura that drew people to him. He owed him so much. He was almost a family to him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And now, this man was no longer among the living.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The funeral meal had been going on for a good hour and a half. All the guests had gathered in the next room, sitting on the ground at tables. Drinking. Eating. Talking. Laughing, trying to ease the sadness of the day. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon sat at a table with the dead man's family. His father sat in the corner with a small bottle of impotent alcohol, grey marks under his eyes, exhaustion written on his face. No wonder. His best friend had just been brutally taken from this world. Somewhere in the corner, Yeri sat with her knees turned up looking around. In theory, it was her first funeral ever, so the atmosphere was new to her, but no less depressing than for the rest of the guests. His mother was sitting with Mrs. Bae's sisters with her arm around her. She didn't look good either but knowing her stubbornness, she decided that it was now her job to provide her friend with as much support as she needed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bae Jin Kyung resembled a puppet. She was physically in the room, but her gaze lacked a shred of strength. One event had managed to shatter the hard walls of the fortress she was. Her world had collapsed. She had lost the ying to her yang. Her other half. The love of her life. A husband. A friend. A rock. The only thing she gained was a guardian angel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon couldn't look at it anymore. He couldn't watch his loved ones suffer. He knew that no matter what he said, his words would not matter at this point. Everyone goes through mourning in their own way and no one has the right to disturb them, no matter how much they want to and how well intentioned they are. He knew Jin Kyung quite well. The pain would not pass quickly. Perhaps never. But she also, no matter how fierce personality she might have, needs peace and quiet. He was able to respect that. That thought allowed him not to overwhelm her with condolences that would now only remind her of this tragedy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Stepping into a short corridor, Junmyeon's feet led him to the room where he had spent his last hours. As if a masochist couldn't grieve enough for one day. The room was small. Apart from the coffin, there wasn't really any other furniture there. The only thing he found was a figure sitting against the wall opposite. Her knees were hunched over, her hands tucked somewhere under her black cloak. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail, revealing her pale face. Free of make-up. With reddened cheeks. Still, no sign of tears. She probably drank something stronger when no one was looking, to numb herself. That's the only explanation. Why? Because Bae Joohyun, no matter what, never cries. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The sight of it made him depressed. Junmyeon was having an ongoing feud with himself. Should he let her sit alone or try to comfort her? Even if he tried, it could come out differently. He had hardly ever actually said her anything nice, let alone comforted her. And what about the rule about respecting the mourner's decision? Single sniff of her nose snapped him out of his conflict of thoughts. She wasn't looking at him, just at the picture on the coffin. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He should have left. He should have let her have time alone to heal the fresh wound. But some strange force told him to stay. He couldn't figure out why, but looking at her motionless figure with a black hole instead of eyes made his heart ache.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I have nothing to lose, he thought. This day won't get any better anyway" he thought.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly walked over to the crouched silouetthe and squatted next to her. "Hey.” His voice was quiet and gentle. But no reaction from her. Junmyeon wrinkled his forehead. Should he touch her? Offer her something? "You've been sitting here for a few hours. Can I get you something?" He tried to sound as gentle and caring as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Under normal circumstances she probably would have laughed at him. She'd have said something like "Did aliens switched you because you talk like an extraterrestrial!" or "Best gouge my eyes out so I don't have to look at you”. This time there was no reply. Her eyelids slowly dropped and rose, her facial expression unchanged.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The grip on the pants’s material seemed quite firm. Looking around he made sure they were alone before redirecting his eyes back to her. “Joohyun?” Did she changed her mind? She remained motionless but not loosening the hold. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly crouched back and took a hold of her wrist of the hand that was on him. Her muscles got limp the moment he grabbed her. He studied her features closer even though he’s been looking at her face so many years now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She clearly haven’t washed her hair for at least three days. The dark circles under her eyes were clear evidence that she didn’t sleep much. And the lack of strength in the wrist he was still holding made him feel like he could break it if put too much force.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is not how you’re supposed to look like.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This urge of pity and concern was making him annoyed. Not with her, he just had enough painful headaches to deal with lately. He signed heavily. “Do you want me to stay with you?” He sounded genuine, but he feared that in this vulnerable state she will take his behavior as forced. Her gaze found his, but the only thing she did was to raise her eyebrows as if surprise by the offer. Like her silent wish just had been fulfilled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing that, without thinking much, he took a seat next to her on the floor, elbows rested on his knees. They were so close to each other their shoulders firmly touched. From time to time, his knee would swing gently and crash with hers but it wasn’t enough to gain a reaction she graced him seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It would be a lie to say that the silence wasn’t suffocating. He really wasn’t good at small talk with her. He couldn’t do it in a nice way when she was her regular self and the current situation didn’t make it better. They were sitting like this for good 10 mintues before the smallest sound made its way out of her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I was told he left the house without saying anything.” There was noticeable rasp in her voice. “Said he needed to take care of something.” He looked at her, glad that she started to talking after a whole day of not saying a word other than thank you in response to condolences. Joohyun gaze was still locked on the picture at the other end of the room. “Now that I think about it,” she paused and took a deep breath. “I haven’t visited him for a whole month before that happened. Maybe I could have talk to him. Just this one more time.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon stilled. The last thing she needed as guilt. Even he wasn’t cruel enough to make her feel that way. As bitchy as she was to him on daily basis, he didn’t wish for her to suffer. “Joohyun, I swear, if you’re trying to put a blame on yourself-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not.” She stated firmly but clearly lacking strength and will to raise her voice. “I just don’t know what to feel right know.” She put her hands from under her coat and placed them on her knees. “I feel horrible as his daughter. He hadn’t shared anything with me for a long time, I thought there wasn’t anything going on.” There was a dark, gloomy tone in her voice. “I feel like the part of me disappeared, I- I just-,” Before she found the words, she widened her eyes, her mouth slightly agape and frown creeping into her forehead. Like she was hit by the lightning. “I just wished I had more time with him.” Her hands started to shake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon had a lot on his mind. One particular thing was replaying before his eyes. He didn’t know if that was the cause or if it was the state she saw her in- in that moment he wanted to shield her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh god, why? Why him? Fuck, this is the most awful way to go.” The timber of her words started to crack and even from the side, you could see the glossy over her eyeballs. That sent Junmeyon over the edge. Not letting her say anything else, he firmly grabbed her around and pushed her onto his shoulder. Joohyun’s body froze, eyes big. She wanted to ask what’s going on but he beat her to it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever is going on in that small head of yours, even if your heart feels like it’s in pieces,” he squeeze her arm where his hand migrated. “Now’s not the time to ask what ifs.” Junmyeon moved his chin to rest it against her temple. “ What I want you to do, is to let it all out.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Junmyeon, what-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not saying you should forget. Cause I think you, fuck, none of us will forget.” His thumb started to soothe against her clothed arm. “So tonight, please listen to me and cry. As much as you want.” Junmyeon didn’t need to look at her to feel what was building up. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was years of repression, stress and abandonment of self weaknesses. “With me as your only witness, allow yourself to cry. As much as you need to. I’ll stay with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was darkness of the night outside the window. There were faint sounds of people at the funeral reception. But the only sounds Junmyeon focused on, was a burst of weeping sobs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Joohyun sobbed into his chest unceasingly, body curling and hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his shirt. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before she collapsed again, howls of misery worsening.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junmyeon looked in the eyes of an older man in the memorial picture as he held said man’s daughter. A girl he already, unconsciously promised to keep safe, even if it means from herself and not for himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   <strong>»»————-　　————-««</strong></p><p> </p><p>Three-person friendships never had a future.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner or later two of them would find more common interests, spend more time with each other and, in the end, the third one would be left behind. Choi Min Soo found this out the hard way. What was a friendship that lasted almost 8 years if he ended up tossed aside like a piece of shit?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Everything was going beautifully. 3 boys meet at university. They all have big ideas about success. What to do with it? Of course, create a vision and dedicate the rest of their lives to it. That's how Project KBC came to be. 3 Business and Financial Management students from the Faculty of Economics. Kim Dong Gun, who stood firmly on the ground and kept everyone in line. Bae Baek Ho was a dreamer whose ideas were so varied that it was scary to think what was in this man's head. Choi Min Soo, on the other hand, was a strategist, every project, every idea had to be approved by him from a tactical point of view, and everything he proposed was profitable. With time, he began to teach his friends these skills to make the work go faster. Little did he know, however, that this would come back to haunt him in the near future.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He shouldnt have  gone to the National Philharmonic that day. If he had not, then he wouldn't have noticed a violinist soloist with a cold, sharp gaze and yet a gentle face. How focused she was creating dramatic sounds until a shiver ran through his body. She looked like a queen of ice, ready to decapitate a man with one stroke of the violin bow. Min Soo was staring - she was exquisite. Delighted with the performance, he and his friends who were present at that time went backstage to congratulate them on their success. This is how they met Jin Kyung. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It did not take long for them to include her in their circle of acquaintances. She was intelligent, funny, charismatic and nice to talk to. According to Min Soo, she was a walking ideal. Dong Gun didn't talk about it out loud, supposedly already being in a relationship with the younger Nature Republic manager, but Baek Ho didn't spare himself in positive comments. But at the time, Min Soo didn't seem to mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He often talked to Jin Kyung, invited her to different places, confided in her about her problems and she did the same. She would tell him about her musical family, how she dreamed of going out into the world after studying music, training to then join a well-known orchestra and travel on tour. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She also mentioned that she is not sure if she would like to start a family, based on the uncertainty about her future. He could understand this, he himself was not so different on the subject. He really thought they understood each other. That he could tell her anything. He assured her that he would support her. She told him that he was <strong>a good friend.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ouch. It hurt a little, but it was nothing. They were slowly going there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The work was becoming more and more demanding. With new clients, contracts, partners coming in, the business was booming. Min Soo and his friends were exhausted. Lack of sleep, constant sitting in the office, frequent mistakes-this was the price of a thriving business. Min Soo had noticed a drop in his form - he was making some of the most important decisions, and each one was detrimental to his health. Dong Gun and Baek Ho advised him to go on holiday for a while, assuring him that the two of them could handle it, but he took it as a pity on him and an insult to his competence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From then on, their friendship deteriorated with each passing day. Min Soo wanted to do everything on his own, he did not consult the team, he reacted to everything with anger. One day when he was completely exhausted, he decided to call the one person he knew he could talk to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On his way out of the building, he took out his phone and dialed Jin Kyung's number. While waiting for an answer, he watched as a familiar black Hyundai pulled up near the main entrance. Jin Kyung's phone didn't answer, so he dialed the number again. Baek Ho got out of the driver's side and ran over to the other one. 3 beeps of waiting for the call. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From the passenger side, Jin Kyung got off. Offering Baek Ho a hug, her famous smile and ...a kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Min Soo didn't come back to work for a week.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the privacy of his office, Min Soo looked at the loading bar displayed on his computer. Not wanting to tire his old eyes, he twisted in his chair and looked at the city skyline stretching behind a glass the size of an entire wall. In the reflection he saw his face covered with age. He shouldn't look like that, he wasn't that old. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Min Soo didn't go to their wedding, despite the invitation. At that moment, he would rather get drunk to unconsciousness and disappear in a while. His productivity at work had dropped anyway, Dong Gun's ideas seemed to be better in every aspect. Maybe it was the job burnout? He was certainly not happy with the loans Min Soo had taken, for which the NCB had to bear the cost. Plus pictures of a drunk Min Soo in striptease bars did not go down well with the PR people. And what did Jin Kyung see in this loser? A fucking knight on a white horse. They're taking everything away from him. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Fucking hell.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>3 years later, on New Year's Eve of the year 90', Dong Gun announced his new passion project he’s been perfecting for years, with Baek Ho as sub-executive producer. Fucking traitors. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not long after, an announcement was made in the newspaper that the famous violinist was expecting a baby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Min Soo didn't know whether to laugh or get upset. It's not like they were a couple. Shit, for the past few years, he couldn't remember the last time he talked to her. Maybe this is a good chance to talk to her. This time it would be him she could cry to. She didn't want a baby, did she? She had told him that herself. She...she...told him so. Didn't she?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It turns out Min Soo was very naive. Watching the woman he loved for so many years with care stroke her still flat belly where Baek Ho's parasite lives.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"He was very excited. He said it would be our greatest gift."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stop it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I was scared at first, but Baek Ho assured me that we could do it together. I believe him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I hate you both.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Ji Soo says our babies may be born a short time apart. I would like them to become friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I thought I could count on you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What about your dream?  Didn't you want to leave by any chance? Unhindered?" He stressed the word "unhindered" strongly while looking at her stomach. His voice was on the verge of a booming whisper. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I decided to stay in Seoul at the philharmonic. I don't want to endanger myself and the baby. I decided that stability would be more beneficial. I even got offers to become a concertmaster.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His anger would come like an impossible build up of steam, burning him on the way out, burning the one on the receiving end. All he felt was anger. All he felt was realization that he don't need or want to be friends with anyone at all because then he won't have to trust anyone. It'd be safer, easier to choose not to stay. And he knew he was hiding a truth from himself, of how much this is really to do with sadness and the scars that just won't heal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Go to hell Jin Kyung.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her smile faded and eyes showed pure shock as she looked up at him. "Excuse me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You, that traitor Baek Ho and your little demon. You, him, Dong Gun- you can all fucking die for all I care.” Venom and resentment poured from his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>The files were still being transferred. </p><p> </p><p>Min Soo closed his eyes and drifted off to a happy place somewhere in his head. If such place existed. These difficult emotions, he see them as a river flowing by. He sit here deep in his chair and onward they go. In a few days the waters will become calm again and so will he. There is nothing to be done about them, just stay calm and then everything is gonna be okay again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Who would have thought that pulling a few strings would make such misery? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A couple of colored newspaper articles, a couple of bribes and BAM! Suddenly, Dong Gun's project is no longer as polished as it was announced to be. Even a few words were said about his unborn son and how he is not his son at all. How much was lied about in this? Let them worry about that. Min Soo's new investment, on the other hand, has been received very favorably. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Drinking down the success with his new partners in a rented restaurant, Min Soo thought that luck was finally on his side. The rest could chime in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Min Soo!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Those present at the table turned towards the entrance, where a visibly angry Baek Ho was standing. Min Soo barely got up from the table, the alcohol running through his system in charge. The two of them moved away from the dining room into the corridor, where the crisp air from the air conditioning made Min Soo dizzy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I know why you’ve been angry at me for these past years, but this is not even about us anymore. Do you care so little about how much work and effort Dong Gun has put into this project?” Complaints and clear disappointment spiled out of Baek Ho. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Min Soo, on the other hand, had blurred vision and could barely stand straight. Between a few hiccups, he chuckled and finally gathered the strength for words. "Who cares? He's got the publicity he wanted at the end. The share prices will go up anyway.” He pointed an unsteady finger at the man before him with frown between his eyebrows. "And do not lecture me about Dong Gun when you complicated Jin Kyung’s life yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What?” He didn’t know what his wife had to do with anything. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Min Soo laughed and continued his accusations. "Thanks to your selfishness, she had to abandon plans for a career and give up her dreams. And now, again thanks to you, she  has to deal with pregnancy and raising a kid she never wanted in a first place!” He stumbled back and sour expression appeared on his reddened face. "You know? I’ve been there for her. If it wasn't for me, I doubt she would have managed some things mentally!” He knew he was giving himself too much credit but it was pettiness and booze talking for him. "But after all I did, not only Dong Gun takes your side but Jin Kyung runs to you like a whore-"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The fist connected with his face with an impact that send him sideways. He could feel blood running from his nose and lips. "You're confident enough to say that, Min Soo. And what are you, huh ? A knight in silver armor?” Ha. Funny. "Everything that’s happening it’s because of what’s going on between you and me, I’m aware, but stay away from my family and Kim's business. Don't get involved in this, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Min Soo wiped the blood from his nose clumsily. His head started to pound. "Ha. You have to know how to lose too, Baek Ho.” He send the man a smug smile. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Behind Back Ho’s gentle eyes was many things- anger, disappointment and most importantly, sadness. "And what have I lost? Jin Kyung? The stock market? You can give up your intrigues, I won't race with you. I’m quitting this non-existing nonsense of a rivalry for the sake of my friends and my family. And you better get yourself a decent mirror and think about whether you really want to be that man you’ll see when you finally get to the top alone!" </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Back then, those were wise words, my friend." Min Soo touched his nose lightly, which was once broken by the said friend. "But look which one of us is sniffing flowers from underneath now?”</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Min Soo was removed from his position as chairman and founder, taking C with him and leaving K&amp;B. A boy was born to Dong Gun and Jisoo and 9 years later a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Baek Ho and Jin Kyung were blessed with a healthy daughter with her mother's temper and her father's gentle spirit.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently not everyone was meant to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>A beep from the computer and a watch next to the monitor announced that the transfer was complete. More than 20 different file windows opened, all full of data. </p><p> </p><p>Date, time and place of goods receipt, event plan, guest list, special guest list, codes, passwords and more.</p><p> </p><p>"Myeon. Hyunie. You poor kids. To think that you are the ones who will pay for your parents' mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>With one click, the data was sent to a specially secured link, and what was in the watch and on the desktop went through a 3 minute data wipe.</p><p> </p><p>Min Soo clapped his hands and headed towards the office exit. He left the bitter memories behind and used them as fuel for action for the next day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Surene Day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>